De mi sabes sólo el nombre
by Ojos Azules Tate
Summary: Muchos creen conocer todo de una persona, ¿pero lo sabrán todo? Me he hecho esta pregunta desde mucho tiempo atrás y, hoy digo que no es cierto, así que SHH... DE MI... SABES...SÓLO EL NOMBRE. Isabella Swan es la chica que todo mundo cree conocer, pero lo que nadie sabe, es que el oscuro pasado de Isabella es muy perturbador para los oídos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Sus padres
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**hola chicas aquí con esta nueva historia, es completamente original, los nombre son de la maravillosa S. Meyer.**

**espero que les guste.**

* * *

**capitulo beteado por: Aleja Rodriguez.**

* * *

**De mi sabes sólo el nombre**.

Muchos creen conocer todo de una persona, ¿pero lo sabrán _todo_? Me he hecho esta pregunta desde mucho tiempo atrás y, hoy digo que no es cierto, así que _SHH_... DE MI... SABES...SÓLO EL NOMBRE.

Isabella Swan es la chica que todo mundo cree conocer, pero lo que nadie sabe, es que el oscuro pasado de Isabella es muy perturbador para los oídos de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Sus padres creen tener a la chica tímida, dedicada hasta los huesos a sus estudios; la hija devota a la tranquilidad y al amor de su prometido Anthony Masen.

Pero será el destino que traerá a Edward Cullen para recordarle su escandaloso pasado en París.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella pov.**

Maldita sea la hora en la que me había llevado a Edward Cullen a la cama.

Ahora que todo se había calmado, en especial la dominante Isabella que llevaba dentro de mí, aparecía para recordar cada uno esos momentos.

Pero no se lo permitiría, estaba a punto de casarme con Anthony, aunque no lo Amara como demostraba; simplemente lo hacía para que su familia no se fuera a la ruina por su padre, un jugador obsesivo.

Hoy retumbaban esos látigos en el fondo de mi interior, el sonido del dolor y el placer que le producía a su cuerpo. Una y mil veces lo maldigo por ser el sumiso más complaciente y excitante que la Isabella Swan tuvo en París.

…. + _+ …

Pasaba mis dedos por mi sedoso cabello de color chocolate, con rastros rojizos a la luz del sol; estaba desesperada, sabía que era Edward el que estaba observándome en la tienda de vestidos de novia.

Necesitaba preguntarle qué estaba haciendo aquí, sé que es un país libre, pero no creo que esto sea mera casualidad; tiene gran poder para hundirme.

Tomé mi celular y, entré al directorio, aún guardaba su número: tenía que deshacerme de él, cuanto antes.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando entró una llamada de un número privado.

Contesté.

—Hola ¿Quién habla? — absoluto silencio.

—Bueno ¿Quién habla? — volví a repetir.

Ni el más mínimo sonido.

— ¡Maldita sea! Contesta — y en seguida la llamada terminó.

¡Dios mío! — Apreté el aparato en mi pecho — ¿era él? — sentía el corazón latir a un ritmo sobrenatural.

Me quedé mirando a través de la ventana de mi departamento: estando en la máxima altura de este edificio, que escondía a la más cruel persona que uno puede conocer.

La noche empezaba atrapar al sol y ponía en su lugar a una luna muy plateada.

Dejé de torturar mi mente, y decidí a trabajar en el nuevo proyecto para la empresa.

Alcé la tapa del laptop y la encendí. Aparecía el motivo de mi lucha por cambiar.

Era la única persona pura que quedo de mi pasado: del amor que una vez dañe; era tan parecido que con sólo ver sus ojos identificabas quien era su progenitor. Añoraba tenerlo junto a mí, pero no, aún faltaba tiempo para que lo pudiera tener.

Abrí el programa de Excel para empezar a colocar los costos del nuevo diseño.

La noche se volvía más oscura, las nubes tapaban la hermosa luna.

Mi cansancio era inmenso, luchaba por no cerrar los ojos. No sin antes terminar los asuntos de hoy.

Faltaba poco, animé a mi cuerpo a terminar con los asuntos del trabajo.

Ya había pasado siete horas en la misma postura tecleando, leyendo, calculando y diseñando nuevas estrategias, ya no daba más.

Busqué mi chequera, arrancando ese papel que ayudaba al crecimiento de aquel ángel puro en la vida, rellene en donde iban las cifras, abrí el cajón derecho de mi escritorio y saque un sobré amarillo. Mañana por unas horas recuperaría la sonrisa verdadera.

... +_+ ...

Me perturbaban los recuerdos en mi mente. El sueño no era tan fuerte para deshacerte de aquella escena:

_**Me veía con el látigo en la mano, azotándolo en el aire, diciéndole que me debía respecto.**_

_**Era un chico tierno: seguí observándolo con ojo crítico, di vuelta hacia su trasero. **_

_**Tomé fuerte el látigo y lo azoté en su trasero: haciendo que gimiera a través de la mordaza, saltando por el sobresalto de mi acción.**_

_**Acariciando donde la marca, de un rojo vivo quedaba en su piel blanca.**_

— _**Edward — volví a pasar el látigo, sin darle ningún azote — tienes que aprender muchas cosas en poco tiempo para poder complacer a tu Ama — tenía una sonrisa, y los ojos me brillaban por la excitación.**_

— _**Tendrás que ser mi esclavo — recorrí su columna vertebral con mi dedo índice, sintiendo una electricidad indescriptible en mi torrente sanguíneo — dejarás que haga con tu cuerpo lo que yo quiera, cariño — solté una risilla sexy.**_

—_**Tendré piedad de ti y te soltaré — flexioné mis piernas para desamarrar sus tobillos y sus muñecas.**_

Sentía el sudor por mi cuerpo, peleaba por abrir los ojos, alejar aquellos recuerdos de mí. Sus ojos me llagaban de nuevo el corazón.

Al fin pude abrir los ojos, mi respiración estaba muy agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, puse la mano en mi pecho para tranquilizarme.

Miré el reloj del buró que estaba junto de la cama y, la luz roja indicaba que eran las tres treinta de la madrugada.

Me recosté en la cama sin conciliar el sueño; sólo podía escuchar las cadenas tratándose de soltar, los gemidos a medias, impedidos en cierto modo para que no se quejara.

— ¡Para de una maldita vez Isabella! — grité en mi interior, sólo escuche su risa descontrolada, haciendo que me estremeciera.

**Edward Pov.**

El verla tan cambiada me hacía desearla más, pero no había venido a Nueva York para eso.

La sed de venganza corría por mi torrente sanguíneo, quería devolverle lo que ella había hecho conmigo.

Destruiría su estabilidad, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro.

….. + _ + …..

Me encontraba acostado en la cama del departamento que había rentado hace dos meses, mucho tiempo antes de mi llegada.

Nunca le había perdido la pista a Isabella Swan: supe cada uno de sus movimientos hasta su llegada a Londres, donde fue, lo último que investigue de ella; hace cinco años.

Hoy veía en cada uno de los puestos de periódico, su cara con un gran título:_ LA MULTIMILLONARA ISABELLA SWAN, AL FIN A FIJADO FECHA PARA SU BODA, CON EL EMPRESARIO ANTHONY MASEN_.

Me llenaba de furia verlo; me había enamorado de ella, desde el instante que la conocí.

_Fue una noche de invierno en París, acudí a un bar karaoke junto a mis amigos._

_Era el chico que le daba lástima a todo mundo, en especial a las mujeres, que salían conmigo porque mis amigos le decían, o sabían que yo les podía comprar las cosas que ellas quisieran. _

_Esa noche tenía unos jeans de un azul oscuro y una camisa de manga larga color rojo quemado, llevando encima un abrigo largo negro._

_Me di cuenta de que ellos ya estaban con sus chicas, así que me aleje y busqué un sillón donde quedarme hasta que ellos decidieran irse._

_Pedí una copa de vino — realmente me gustaba — pasé un rato admirando a la gente que estaba en este establecimiento, cuando una voz me volvió a la realidad._

—_Hola, ¿me puedo sentar? — era una guapa chica de cabellos chocolate._

—_Adelante — le señale para que tomara el asiento._

—_Gracias — susurró con voz tierna._

_Me volví a distraer, de un momento a otro la estaba observando de reojo._

_Era demasiado hermosa: tenía la piel blanca, una boca sensual que era cubierta por un color rojo, sus ojos, unos hechizantes y cálido, de color café claro; su cuerpo era como si la viese esculpido un dios griego._

_Llevaba jeans oscuros y un jersey, con cuello en __**v **__de color mostaza y zapatos rojos._

_No era incomodo tenerla cerca de mí, al contrario, me sentía tranquilo._

_Fue el momento en que tomaba mi copa entre los dedos, cuando nuestra conversación se dio._

_Fue una plática banal: cosas sin mucho detalle, le decía chistes, para escuchar su melodiosa risa, pasamos un rato conociéndonos cuando…_

—_Edward, ¿te gustaría salir a caminar? —me debatía en no hacerlo, pero esta era una gran oportunidad para mí._

—_Claro Isabella — le tomé la mano para que pudiera levantarse._

_Al salir de lo cálido del bar nos azotó una brisa helada._

_Caminamos, sin ningún rumbo para mí, hablando de todo un poco, de las cosas que observábamos en los demás establecimientos._

—_Edward — me miró— he llegado a mi edificio. — Señaló la construcción. — ¿Quieres subir por un café? — Que más daba._

—_Será un placer — un leve oscurecimiento en sus ojos._

_Al abrir su puerta y encender la luz, me percaté de lo limpio y escorado que estaba._

—_Te tienes que quitar los zapatos — me ordenó, y miré lo que ella hacía .Recordé la tradición asiática._

_Dejé los zapatos a un lado y me indicó que pantuflas podía utilizar._

_Tomé asiento en el sillón que ella me indicó, mientras ella iba por el café, y yo observaba todo los cuadros en las paredes. _

— _¿Te gustan las pinturas? — me sobresalté al oír su voz._

—_Sí, tienes excelente gusto — la alabé, me dedicó una sonrisa._

_Nos quedamos en silencio, pero uno nada desagradable._

_No entendí cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras._

—_Hace mucho que buscaba a alguien como tú, creo que es cosa del destino haberte encontrado; y quiero que sepas — me miró profundamente mientras tomaba un poco de café — que no te dejare ir — la miré confundido._

— _¿A qué te refieres? — me aventuré a preguntar._

—_Nunca debiste aceptar mi invitación —pronunció en un susurro, más para ella que para mí._

—_No te entiendo Isabella — me acomodé en el sillón._

—_Te propondré algo Edward y no quiero que me interrumpas — sólo pude asentir — hoy tú fuiste mi presa: yo buscaba un sumiso, sí, ¿sabes qué es? — Volví a asentir — y tú, te cruzaste en mi camino. _

— _¿Y qué quieres de mí? — sonrió perversamente._

—_Que aceptes ser mi sumiso — ¡Dios! Susurré internamente — te explicaré como lo manejaríamos, no me interrumpas._

_Dio un largó respiro cuando empezó hablar._

—_Éste es el protocolo que establezco con mis esclavos:_

_*En el primer encuentro le explico al postulante cómo va a desarrollarse la relación entre ambos y, le doy la oportunidad de que me haga todas las preguntas que quiera. Es más, hasta le doy las respuestas que yo creo que él no me hace aunque tal vez debería hacerme._

_*Una vez explicitado todo invito al esclavo a retirarse y pensar sobre lo conversado durante un par de días, para luego encontrarnos ya a sesionar. Si es que el acepta las condiciones que le he planteado en este primer encuentro._

_*Entre las cosas que digo están: El cómo debemos relacionarnos durante y fuera de la sesión, una vez aceptado por él el vínculo. Y algunas de estas condiciones protocolares son:_

_El esclavo se debe dirigir al Amo llamándolo siempre Señor._

_El esclavo no debe dirigir la palabra al Amo, salvo que este se lo ordene._

_El esclavo no debe mirar al Amo a los ojos, salvo que este se lo ordene._

_El esclavo debe agradecer al Amo los castigos recibidos, luego de cada sesión de castigo._

_El esclavo no debe jamás cuestionar un castigo ni preguntar la razón del mismo al Amo. Si el Amo lo castiga, puede ser por una falta cometida o porque al Amo le entretiene castigarlo. En ambos casos, debe estar agradecido de ser usado para ello._

_El esclavo debe pensar y razonar como un esclavo fiel en todo momento._

_Durante las sesiones, salvo indicación contraria, el esclavo debe desnudarse en forma inmediata al iniciarse, sin necesidad de que el Amo se lo ordene. Aún cuando la sesión se desarrolle delante de terceros. _

_El esclavo debe acatar absolutamente todas las indicaciones del Amo con la actitud servil e inmediata que su condición implica._

_El esclavo debe ubicarse siempre en un lugar donde su Amo lo pueda requerir, a la vista del Amo y ocupando el menor espacio posible, pasando desapercibido._

_El esclavo debe agradecer que el Amo se ocupe de él. Ya sea castigándolo (porque lo educa para ser un mejor esclavo) o usándolo para placer del Amo (porque debe sentirse feliz de que el Amo lo use para su diversión)._

_El esclavo, si se cruza circunstancialmente con su Amo, fuera de una sesión, no debe dirigir la palabra al Amo y debe actuar como si no lo conociera, salvo que el Amo le dirija la palabra._

_El esclavo debe aceptar con felicidad que el Amo lo preste, o ceda en uso a otros Amos._

_El esclavo jamás debe cuestionar absolutamente nada que haga el Amo con él._

_El esclavo dispone de una palabra de seguridad para interrumpir un castigo._

_El esclavo puede usar la palabra de seguridad para interrumpir un castigo y si la repite dos veces seguidas, la relación con su Amo se termina instantáneamente._

_El esclavo no debe cuestionar jamás las decisiones de su Amo, incluso si su Amo decide terminar la relación con él._

_El esclavo jamás debe pedir al Amo una justificación por cualquier decisión. Sólo debe acatarlas. Incluso, si esa decisión es terminar la relación._

_El esclavo no debe requerir al Amo cosa alguna. Ni gestos, ni objetos, ni actitudes, ni nada._

_El esclavo debe aceptar todo lo que el Amo le dé, sin cuestionar nada._

_El esclavo no hace nada que el Amo no le autorice a hacer. No come, no toma, no va al baño, no se rasca, ni nada, si el Amo no lo autoriza._

_El esclavo no modifica nada que el Amo le dé o cualquier condición que el Amo establezca. Esto implica que no modifica comidas, temperaturas, ropas, ni nada más._

_El esclavo no habla con nadie si el Amo no lo autoriza. Ni siquiera con un animal u otro esclavo._

_El esclavo es solo por y para su Amo._

_El esclavo solo tiene como prioridad a su Amo. Antes que a sí mismo._

_El esclavo solo tiene derecho a que el Amo garantice su salud durante toda la relación y a que respete absolutamente todo aquello que el Amo le informó que eran los límites que no iban a traspasar en las sesiones._

_Terminó de decirme todas esas condiciones._

_Me sentía mareado, mi cuerpo estaba alerta de lo que hiciera._

— _¿Entonces Edward? — volvió a tomar su taza y beber el café._

_Aclaré mi garganta — no sé — respiré. —Tengo que pensarlo — dejó la taza en la mesa de centro y, se acercó a mí_

— _No pienses nada Edward, nunca te arrepentirás — su voz estaba cargada de seducción._

— _En una de tus cláusulas decía que me deberías dar tiempo — sólo quería hacerle pensar que aceptaría._

— _Ajá — me miró buscando algo en mis ojos._

— _Dame tiempo para pensarlo — se volvió a sentar bien._

— _Un día Edward, un día — susurró apuntándome con su dedo._

_La noche pasó como un rayo, hoy tendría que tomar mi decisión._

_Me levanté de mi cama y tomé el celular._

_Busque su número, y toqué la pantalla para que llamara._

_Al segundo timbrazo, contestó._

—_Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta Edward?_

* * *

hola de nuevo chicas, como dije espero que les guste este fic, pueden encontrar adelantos y fotos en el grupo de facebook, que esta con el nombre de DE MI SABES SOLO EL NOMBRE.

les agradecería mucho que me dejaran su opinión.

_¿que contestara edward? _pronto lo sabremos.

nos leemos pronto.

besos y saludos Lili

_VOIR._


	2. Chapter 2

******Capitulo 2.**

**capitulo beteado por: Aleja Rodriguez.**

**los personajes no son míos si no de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía y de mi imaginación.**

**el contenido tiene rade M, si lees bajo tu propio consentimiento.**

* * *

****gracias chicas por sus comentarios son maravillosas, disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Edward Pov.

—Si Isabella, acepto ser tu sumiso — casi fue un susurro. Dirán que soy un idiota, pero fue fácil enamorarse de ella.

—Muy bien Edward, te espero hoy a las cinco de la tarde en mi departamento. No llegues tarde — iba contestar cuando interrumpió — hoy no volverás a tu casa — me levante de la cama.

—Como órdenes Ama — escuché una leve carcajada.

—Que rápido aprendes sumiso, tendré que pensar seriamente si pondremos hablar fuera de mi departamento, como amigos — ¿en serio?

—Está bien — me encogí de hombros, era lo que más quería.

—Está bien ¿qué? — ya empezaría con sus exigencias.

—Está bien Ama —apostaba que tenía una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Edward? — eso indicaba que estábamos fuera de los papeles _Ama _y _Sumiso_.

— ¿Si Bella? — coloqué el seguro a mi puerta.

—Te hare un cambio de imagen, y tendrás que ir al gimnasio — por ella lo haría.

Recuerdo su primer castigo.

_Ella pasó la fusta por mis nalgas, estaba de cuatro patas boca abajo amarrado en una silla, con la boca amordazada._

_— Edward, Edward, que lindo nombre tienes amor — llegó hasta mi cara y la alzó por el mentón. — Pero eso no basta para mí, tienes que aprender a complacer a tu Ama, a venerarla y sobre todo: respetarla —dejó caer mi cabeza y, en el aire dio un latigazo. El estruendoso sonido inundó la habitación._

_Pasó de nuevo la fusta por mi trasero, cuando el cuero azotó contra mi piel, haciéndome sentir el dolor más grande de mi vida._

_Pasó la fusta por mis testículos, sentía pánico que los azotara también._

_Bella cambiaba drásticamente cuando entraba en el papel de dominadora._

_Había aceptado que seriamos amigos, una vez que salgamos de aquel cuarto, podríamos conocernos; pero teníamos prohibido enamorarnos._

_._

_._

Me levante temprano para avisarle a Jasper que hoy tenía la reunión con Isabella.

Hoy movería mi siguiente carta.

Había encargado sus flores favoritas, el repartidor tenía que venir a mi edificio para que yo le diera la tarjeta que le entregaría.

No tenía ningún asunto que atender hoy, más que ver la casa que estaban remodelando.

Me levanté sin las menores ganas, venir a Nueva York había sido un fastidio.

Busqué algo de jamón y queso en el frigorífico, para hacer un sándwich.

Sonó mi celular.

—Señor Cullen, las flores han sido recibidas — esperaría treinta minutos para hacer el siguiente movimiento.

—Gracias por avisar — el tiempo paso muy lento, pero cuando se cumplió el tiempo indicado: marqué.

— ¿Quién habla? — su voz, me mataba escucharla. Percibí su nerviosismo.

— ¡De una maldita vez ¿quién habla?! — escuché su rabia y corté la llamada.

La casa estaba yendo en viento en popa. Me dirigía a ver a Tanya para agradecerle las fotos en la revista, cuando mi celular sonó.

—Buenos días señor Cullen — Jasper.

—Buenos días señor Hale ¿a qué debo su llamada? — A veces se tomaba su papel muy en serio.

—Para informarle, que hemos cerrado el contrato con la empresa; aunque no pude convencer a la Señorita Swan de que cambiáramos algunas cláusulas — suspiré.

—No importa Jasper, lo principal ya está, ¿no?, sospecho — eso era lo que más me preocupaba.

—Para nada Edward — ¡Bien!

—Nos vemos luego Jasper, avísale a Emmett que yo invito a la cena. — La esposa de Emmett era una de las mejores amigas de Isabella y gracias a ella sabía más cosas.

Corté la llamada y manejé más rápido a casa de Tanya.

Estábamos almorzando en el restaurante: Rockefeller Center, cuando me percaté de que Bella pasaba de la mano, quien identifiqué era su prometido.

Tanya parloteaba de la última tendencia de parís, pero mi atención estaba fija en ellos: la mirada de Bella era de indiferencia.

Ella le entregó una carpeta, él la abrió y tardó en mirarla. Cuando lo hizo estaba furioso, y su voz se elevó unas cuantas octavas más de lo normal.

Ella le tomo la muñeca, esa era una señal clara de que su cuerpo aún tenía rastros de dominatriz.

Pude leerle los labios.

**_—Cállate Anthony, si no acabarás peor de lo que ya estas, confórmate con el cinco por ciento de las acciones —_** me interesó mucho su plática.

—Así que ¿es ella? — al escuchar a Tanya reaccioné.

— ¿Disculpa? — su cara tenía una sonrisa.

—No te hagas Edward, entendiste de quien hablaba, tu cara te delata — tendría que ser más discreto ahora.

—Sí, es ella — susurré, Tanya miró discretamente.

—Nos está mirando — me indicó que me acercara a ella — bésame — me ordenó y así lo hice.

Escuché a lo lejos, un sórdido golpe. ¡Bingo! — me alegré, me separé de ella y vi que había un mesero tratando de recoger los pedazos de porcelana del plato. La cara de Isabella estaba más roja que un tomate, sus facciones delataban, la fuerza que aguantaba para no acercarse, le sonreí y luego le presté atención a Tanya.

— ¿Entonces, aceptarás mis ideas? — preguntó con una de sus manos en la barbilla.

— No son nada malas, sólo una cosa Tanya, evita enamorarte de mí — porque yo nunca podría amarla, mi corazón aún le pertenecía a ella.

— Trataré— ¿por qué nunca podía buscar una solución más fácil, que incluir a terceros?

Hablamos de cosas del trabajo, y una que otras cosas sin importancia.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Isabella aún está en el restaurante, jugaría una media carta.

Le tomé la mano para salir del lugar, posé mi mano en su cintura, ambos teníamos una sonrisa radiante.

Era imposible evitar pasar por la mesa de ella, así que la miré a ver.

— Hasta pronto Bella — le sonreí y me volteé para seguir mi camino.

Su cara era de shock y esa fue mi intención.

.

.

* * *

**hola chicas, en serio estoy tan feliz, por sus comentarios, que les traigo regalos.**

**por cierto no les he contestado los rews, porque aun estoy aprendiendo como funciona este programa, lo se que persona en la actualidad no sabe, bueno yo soy una de esas, la tecnología no es lo mio.**

**bueno muchas acertaron en que edward seria el sumiso, pero aun falta mas cosas por saber, esto apenas comienza.**

**espero sus rews sus suposiciones, de que creen que pasa en la historia y de que les pareció el capitulo. **

* * *

**avance del capitulo 3: **

**_— Vaya que el destino es grande ¿no lo cree usted Ama? Veamos si el destino quiere encontrarnos de nuevo_**

**_Le deseo que pase una excelente noche, yo aún recuerdo nuestras noches Ama._**

**_Su sumiso —_**

* * *

**esta historia la tengo escrita hasta el capitulo 19 puesto que ya tengo 2 meses escribiéndola les regalare un adelanto de una parte de ese capitulo.**

_Ver aquellas imágenes, de nosotros en París._

_recordando ese día, donde dábamos un paseo previo por la torre ifel._

_Disfrutando del frío del invierno, sabía que Edward estaba nervioso, por ir al club SOMBRE DOMINANT._

_El sabía que pasaría allá, le había dicho que hoy era un buen día para subir de tono su enseñanza._

_Cuando vi que era el momento indicado lo guíe de nuevo al coche._

_Una vez que estuvimos en el, puse en marcha el auto, rumbo al sur._

_Las calles estaban apenas iluminadas por las iluminarías públicas, había una fila de autos aparcados del lado derecho de la acera, pero no veías ni una sola sombra._

_Busque un lugar donde aparcar que estaba casi enfrente del club._

_En el mismo silencio, en el que estuvimos en el trayecto nos acompaño a las puertas del club._

_El edificio era de ladrillos, con puertas altas de madera._

_Al entrar la sumisa — era rubia, alta y flaca, una norteamericana— nos pidió nuestros abrigos— no se le era permitido alzar la vista._

_Estaba un tanto oscuro, sólo era un poco iluminado con algunas luces._

_Podías observar tanto a dominantes como a sumisos._

_Algunos estaban desnudos, siendo azotados por sus amos, otros disfrutando de una copa, pero eso solo era permitido para dominantes y rara vez sus sumisos los acompañaban._

_Le indique a Edward que me siguiera._

_Había visualizado una cortina abierta._

_Con el bolso de juguetes en mano entramos._

_Cada vez que venía al bar e iba así a someter a alguien en mis juegos u en los suyos, era estrictamente prohibido que bebiéramos, si sentiríamos el subespacio sería por nuestras propias endorfinas y no sustancias._

_— quítate la ropa — le ordene una vez que había jalado la cortina._

_Enfrente de nosotros había una cruz de San Andrés, hoy lo ataría con esposas de cuero._

_Me deleite cuando se despojaba de sus prendas._

_Lo había obligado a ir al gimnasio, hoy más que nunca apreciaba el resultado de su duro trabajo._

_Sus músculos eran más fuertes, pero aún no lo suficiente musculoso._

_— con la mirada al frente cariño, estira los brazos— me acerque a el, dándole una palmada en su trasero que lo sobresalto._

_Coloque sus manos en las esposas._

_— déjate llevar al subespacio, desconecta tus pensamientos Edward— lo deje, mientras sacaba los látigos, fusta, la paleta y la vara.  
Me saque el vestido de seda negro que llevaba._

_Sólo tenía el corsé de alzaba mis senos, no llevaba bragas, las botas de charol negro._

_Tome el látigo._

_— separa las piernas Edward— no lo había hecho bien, así que me acerque y con mis rodillas las separe lo suficiente._

_Lo tomé del cabello y hecho su cabeza para atrás._

_— implora para que empiece Sumiso —me mordí mi labio.  
— por favor — se le escapó un jadeo.  
— por favor ¿que? — seguía con mi garree.  
— llévame al subespacio — le solté el cabello y le di un suave latigazo en su nalga derecha._

_Los latigazos eran suaves, apenas y empezaban a poner su piel roja._

_El suspiraba, jadeaba._

_Sincronice los movimientos, y aumente el ritmo._

* * *

hasta aquí de avances, les recuerdo que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook:

groups/128233017381053/

grazie

besos y saludos LILI.

arrivederci bambole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Bella Pov

Estaba realmente en estado de shock. Traté de ocultarlo, ya que tenía a Anthony frente a mí.

— ¿Quién es? — Lo miré— ¿y por qué él si te puede decir Bella? — ¡Carajo! Todos tenían prohibido decirme Bella.

— No sé, además no tienes por qué preguntarme nada — traté de morder mi lengua para no decir esto, pero no pude — además no eres nada mí —su cara se tornó roja.

— ¿Qué no soy nada tuyo? — su tono estuvo controlado, pero en un tono muy molesto.

— No, nada — guardé la carpeta que le había dado.

— Entonces ¿ese anillo no te dice nada? — estúpido.

— Anthony, por Dios deja de fingir, sabes que lo hago para que tu madre no quede en vergüenza cuando tu padre gaste hasta el último centavo en los casinos y con mujeres — su cara no tuvo precio — y como si no supiera que tienes a otra — por eso, le había hecho firmar: que al casarse conmigo, sólo tenía derecho a un cinco por ciento de las acciones.

Por mi parte, se me había ido el apetito; pedí la cuenta sin importar que Anthony no hubiera terminado. Una vez que pagué, tomé mi bolso y me fui del restaurante.

En el camino le hablé a mi madre, tenía como cincuenta llamadas de ella.

— Isabella cariño, ¿por qué no contestabas? —fue lo primero que dijo.

— Lo siento madre, estaba ocupada ¿para qué me buscabas? — Nunca fui muy cariñosa con mis padres.

— ¿Estabas con Anthony? — ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué se tenían que meter en mi vida?

— Sólo fuimos a almorzar — que se conformara con eso.

— Me parece muy bien, pero cambiando de tema — al fin, ya me hartaba su voz— el lunes será la última prueba para las invitaciones — ¡estúpida boda! — Tienes que ir — esto me quitaba demasiado tiempo.

— No sé si pueda ir, tengo asuntos que resolver en la empresa… — iba a seguir cuando me interrumpió.

— ¡Por Dios Bella! — rugí cuando lo dijo.

— Madre — le dije en tono molesto.

— Isabella, es tu boda — _la que realmente no quiero_, dije en mis pensamientos — date el tiempo de ver lo que elegimos — sonaba molesta, pero no me importaba.

— La empresa es nuestro futuro, la boda solo será cuestión de horas, que sea como ustedes quieran — aceleré un poco, quería llegar a casa y hablarle a mi ángel.

— Pero sólo te casa una vez — me quise reír ante semejante estupidez.

— Madre, les di carta libre a todas para que planificaran la boda, no me orilles a ir a las Vegas y casarme allá — me hartaban con su Isabella ¿te gusta esto? , Esto te quedara genial, ¿Qué opinas de esto? ¡Carajo! Me casaba sólo por compromiso, si de verdad lo amara me preocuparía, pero me daba igual si llevaba vestido o pantalón.

Decidí que sólo por esta vez iría a verlas y así logre cortar la llamada.

Al fin llegue al departamento, María aún se encontraba en él.

— Buenas tardes señorita Swan — me entregó las pantuflas.

— Gracias Mari ¿no hablado nadie? — Marisa había dicho que llamaría cuando estuvieran desocupados.

— Para nada señorita Swan, sólo trajeron otro ramo de lirios — me entregó la tarjeta.

— Gracias —desapareció por la sala.

Fui hacia el comedor donde vi los lirios.

La abrí y decía.

— _**Vaya que el destino es grande ¿no lo cree usted Ama? Veamos si el destino quiere encontrarnos de nuevo.**_

_**Le deseo que pase una excelente noche, yo aún recuerdo nuestras noches Ama.**_

_**Su sumiso —**_

Sentí un gran nudo en el estómago y cosquilleos en la piel.

Sólo coloqué la tarjeta en mi pecho, me giré y fui a mi habitación, aún en el estado de shock.

¿Acaso intentaba decirme algo?

Fui hacia el closet y saqué una caja de cuero donde guardaba muchas cosas de mi pasado, miré lo que contenía cuando un recuerdo me invadió.

_*__**Inicio del flash back***_

_Era la mañana del segundo día de mi sumiso._

_Realmente estaba pensando que castigo le daría, tenía en cuenta el dolor que le había causado ayer._

_Hoy lo esposaría, tal vez uno que otros juguetes saldrían de sus cajas._

_Terminé de trenzarme el cabello, me paré frente al espejo del baño, abrí mi bata de seda negra, para mirar si el corsé estaba bien._

_Era de corte corazón, se amarraba por la parte de adelante, mis bragas eran de encaje negro: tenían los ligueros que se abrochaban en las medias de red. Decidí ponerme unas botas de charol, tomé el pintalabios rojo._

_Al entrar a la habitación, lo vi como Dios lo había traído al mundo._

_Dejé la bata en el perchero, tomé la fusta y me encaminé hacia él._

_Vi que aún estaba dormido, pero ya era hora de que despertara._

_Recorrí su cuerpo con cúbitos de hielo, que saqué de la nevera que tenía._

_Se sobresaltó al sentirlo, y abrió los ojos de golpe._

_Tome las esposas, que remplazarían a las cuerdas que tenía en las muñecas._

— _Buenos días sumiso —desamarré sus muñecas y las junté para esposarlas en la cabecera de la cama._

— _Buenos días Ama —bajó la mirada, aprendía rápido, sonreí._

— _Hoy nos divertiremos un poco — alcé su mentón — lo prometo- le roce los labios con mis dedos._

_Me giré para tomar las pinzas para los pezones, se las coloqué y gritó._

_Le coloqué la mordaza de nuevo._

— _No querido, no tienes por qué gritar — tomé de nuevo la fusta._

_Giré hacia la derecha donde se encontraba el reproductor del iPod._

— _Relájate sumiso, así disfrutarás conmigo — le pasé la fusta por su pecho._

_No pude contenerme en pasarla por sus testículos y la longitud de su pene. Realmente su longitud me hacía agua la boca._

_Él me haría romper muchas de mis reglas._

_Me incliné sobre su virilidad y solté el aire, haciendo que él se estremeciera._

_Lamí mis labios y tomé con mí mano su pene, masturbándolo de arriba hacia abajo, mordiendo la cabeza de este y dándole pequeñas lamidas._

_Podía escuchar que gemía._

_Él alzaba sus caderas y las movía en círculos._

_Las detuve colocando mis manos en su cadera._

_Seguí succionando y dándole pequeños mordidas al glande, me encantaba escucharlo gemir._

_Sentí como estaba a punto de estallar en mi boca, así que lo dejé._

_Su bufido fue más tanto audible._

— _Ese será tu castigo sumiso —fui por la llave de las esposas, veríamos su capacidad para excitarme._

— _Haremos algo diferente ahora — abrí la primera división de las esposas y luego la otra —puedes preguntar — guardé las cosas._

— _¿Qué haremos ahora? —Giré a verlo._

— _Saldremos, ten — le extendí una bata._

_La tomó y me encaminé hacia la puerta, la regla era que una vez que saliéramos del cuarto podíamos tratarnos como amigos._

— _Te vez sexy, con ese corsé — me sobresalté cuando me lo dijo en el oído._

— _¡Hey! — Lo miré sonriente — ya lo sabía — nos reímos hasta que nos dolió el estómago._

_Sin duda me llevaría muy bien con Edward._

— _¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó una vez que estuvimos fuera del departamento._

— _Te llevaré a probar los más deliciosos desayunos que he probado en mi estancia en París — le tomé la mano y empecé a correr: él me imitó._

_Llegamos a la casa de Tula, así se llamaba el local, al entrar visualicé a Rosa: la dueña de la cafetería._

— _Hola muchachita — me abrazó — al fin regresas— observó a Edward — y con un invitado — me guiñó un ojo._

_Le sonreí — si Rosa extrañaba tu desayuno, y te traje un nuevo cliente — le sonreí._

— _Eso es muy bueno, todos los amigos de esta lindura — apretó una de mis mejillas — son bienvenidos en casa de Tula —Edward me miró extraño._

— _Gracias —contestó tímidamente._

— _¿Qué desean desayunar? — ¡Si comida!_

— _Yo deseo unos "__**hot cakes", **__miel y jugo de naranja — dije muy rápido._

— _¿Tu precioso? — Hasta ahora veía que Edward era muy tímido._

— _Lo mismo que ella — miró a Rosa._

— _Entonces en un momento lo traigo— se dio la vuelta._

— _¿Entonces eres cliente frecuente? — Lo miré._

— _Si, algo así — me encogí de hombros._

— _¿Te quedarás en París a vivir? — Bajé la mirada._

—_Sólo estaré unas cuatro semanas aquí — alcé la vista y lo vi en estado de shock._

— _¿Y ese tiempo? — jugaba a enlazar sus dedos._

— _Estaré contigo — terminé su pregunta._

— _¿Has venido de paseo? — Hacía muchas preguntas._

— _Algo así — tomé la salera y me puse abrir y cerrar la tapa._

— _¿Algún motivo por el cual hayas Venido a París? — Dios Edward no toques ese tema, quise gritarle._

_Nos interrumpió Rosa, dejó nuestro desayuno y siguió haciendo lo suyo._

— _Y tú ¿a qué te dedicas? — Me sonrió._

— _A secuestrar chicas de secundaria — no pude aguantar la risa por el tono en que lo dijo, y él se unió a mí._

— _Ya, en serio — lo miré con el ceño fruncido._

— _Estoy en mi tercer semestre de contabilidad — ¡Vaya! no tenía apariencia de querer ser contador — y ¿tú? — me sacó de mis pensamientos._

— _Pasaré a mi cuarto semestre de arquitectura y tercer semestre de administración de empresas — si no cerraba la boca le entraría un insecto._

— _Vaya nunca me imaginé que eso estudiarás —sonreí tímidamente._

_Terminamos de desayunar, Edward me dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas, así que se fue._

_Yo mientras tanto me paseé de librería en librería, buscando en que perder mi tiempo, y hacer que mi mente no pensara en lo que había preguntado Edward._

_No podía invadirme ese sentimiento o mejor dicho, no podía caer en la depresión de nuevo._

_***Fin Del flash back***_

**EdwardPov.**

**(Recuerdos).**

Me encontraba recostado en el diván de la sala.

Mi mente solo estaba llena de imágenes de Bella, pero había una que aún me causaba cierta intranquilidad.

Una vez le pregunte por qué estaba en París, y ella evadió mi pregunta.

La noche de la última semana que me faltaba con ella, la pantalla de su teléfono se iluminaba frenéticamente.

Ella se había dormido hace una hora por el cansancio de una discusión que tuvo con alguien.

Tomé el aparato y vi que tenía un mensaje, de un tal Damián.

Lo abrí.

— **Bella amor, perdóname. Sé que fui un estúpido y realmente me siento muy mal por lo que te hice pasar. Nunca imaginé que te enamorarías de mí, pero tú no me diste tiempo de decirte que estaba con victoria. Sé que te hice aprender cosas que realmente no querías, sé que tú siempre odiaste convertirte en una dominante, pero tienes el potencial para serlo. Yo me di cuenta muy tarde de que te amo. Por favor déjame volver a tu lado, haré todo lo que quieras, así implique ser tu sumiso, lo que quieras —**

Había entrado en estado de shock al leer aquello.

Sentí una pena enorme hacia Bella y una rabia infinita hacia ese tal Damián.

Estuvo mal que yo haya husmeado sus cosas pero la curiosidad tuvo más fuerza esta vez.

Abrí sus imágenes, habían unas nuestras, otras variadas; pero las que más me llamaron la atención fueron una de Bella con un tipo, en unas estaban abrazados, otras donde se daban un beso, junto a la torre Eiffel.

Se veía muy enamorada de él, sentí algo inexplicable en el pecho.

Salí de las imágenes y dejé el celular donde estaba, me senté a terminar mis trabajos para poder enviárselos a Emmett, quien me hacía el favor de entregar mis tareas.

Acabé alrededor de las tres de la mañana, últimamente dormía con Bella. Al entrar al cuarto ella se retorcía, me acerqué y escuché lo que decía:

— Por favor no… Ayuda… No quiero, entiéndeme — la tomé de los para despertarla.

.

.

* * *

nota: hola chicas que tal yo de nueva cuenta con un capitulo corto, espero que sea de su agrado.

espero sus comentarios y suposiciones.

lamento no dejarles una nota muy larga, pero no encuentro con ánimos suficientes, recién sufrí la perdida de mi abuelito, pero era como un papa para mi.

espero leernos pronto.

saludo y besos Lili.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

**Edward Pov.**

Sentí vibrar mi teléfono, lo saqué y vi que era Emmett.

— ¡_Hey_, hermano! ¿Dónde estás? — Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las siete de la noche.

— Disculpa hermano — me levanté.

— Te estamos esperando en mi casa. Rosalie salió de emergencia a casa de Isabella, tuvo una crisis — lo que amaba de Emmett era que nunca se guardaba nada, y eso me servía.

— Voy para allá. Pide algunas pizzas — tomé las llaves y salí del departamento.

Al llegar a casa de Emmett, envíe un mensaje. Por más que quería evitar algún sentimiento no podía.

— _**Te encuentras bien**_** —** suponía que aún tenía mi número.

Me bajé.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando respondió.

—_**Sí, gracias, ¿cómo sabes?**_** —**

Rápidamente le respondí.

— _**Eso no importa, ¿entonces estas bien? Sin mentira Bella**_** —** saludé a Emmett y luego a Jasper.

— Que bueno que ceñiste hermano, hace mucho que no hacíamos una reunión — nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala.

— Entonces ¿qué pidieron para cenar? — me acomodé y volvió a vibrar el celular.

— _**Sólo cosas, nada de qué preocuparse, gracias de nuevo. Adiós**_** — **

— _**Cuídate bella, nos vemos**_** —** sentí un dolor en el pecho, sobre todo porque ella aún sentía dolor por lo que le hizo Damián.

— ¿En qué piensas Edward? — Jasper me miraba detenidamente.

— En nada — rápido tecleé de nuevo.

— _**Olvídate de eso Bella, así podrás vivir con tranquilidad**_** —** apagué mi celular.

Aprovecharía la noche con mis amigos.

Nos quedamos hasta las dos de la mañana: tomando cervezas, comiendo pizzas y toda la dotación de nachos de Emmett.

Sentí como la cabeza me daba punzadas.

Miré el ambiente donde estaba y nada era familiar.

— Vaya cruda que deben de tener — dijo una voz femenina.

— Mmm... ¿Dónde estoy? — no la encontraba.

— En mi casa, soy Rosalie la esposa de Emmett — vi aquella mujer rubia y hermosa frente de mí.

— Mucho gusto — trate de sonreír — disculpa que… —hice señas con mis dedos el entorno.

— Tranquilo, hace mucho que Emmett esperara que lo visitarás, ¿eres Edward? ¿Cierto? — qué vergüenza me daba.

— Sí, soy Edward — me entregó una taza de café —gracias — tomé la taza.

**Bella Pov.**

Estaba con los recuerdos, cuando María me dijo que Marisa estaba hablando.

Tomé la llamada, me informaba de todo lo que había pasado hoy con mi ángel.

Pero luego, me dijo que ya sabía mi secreto y que mi ángel quería hablar conmigo. Sentí que el mundo se me caía.

Eso no debió suceder tan rápido.

— ¿Haber, explícame que pasó? — Traté de decir más calmada.

— Yo hablaba con mi hermana y me preguntaba porque no podía ir, y yo le dije que tenía que cuidar a Ethan, ella empezó a pelear y yo le dije que él no podía quedarse contigo porque no sabe que es tu hijo — me levanté y parecía guepardo andando de aquí hacia allá.

— y ¿él qué dijo? — pasé la mano por mí cabello.

— Quiere hablar contigo. No está molesto, al contrario está muy emocionado — sonreí, mi hijo no me odia. Mi pedacito de cielo. ¡Como lo amaba!

Suspiré. —Dile que mañana lo voy a ver sin falta, Dios Marisa estoy tan emocionada — ya quería verlo, tenerlo en mis brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

— Si me imagino niña Bella. Aunque esto sucediera muy pronto, se lo desesperada que estaba porque llegara el momento de decírselo — escuché el timbre.

Y en un momento un grito.

— ¡Isabella! — vi entrar a mi habitación a Alice y Rosalie, quienes me observaban fijamente.

Me levanté y les hice señas de que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Me acerqué al ventanal de mi habitación.

— Mañana te veo Marisa, dale muchos besos a mi bebé — le susurré.

— Nos vemos niña Bella, que descanse — hoy por fin lo lograría.

— Igual ustedes — corté la llamada y nos salimos del cuarto para pasar a la sala.

Sentí que vibró mi celular, vi que era ¡Edward!

— _**Te encuentras bien**_**—** ¿por qué me preguntaba si estaba bien?

Le contesté.

— Sí, gracias, ¿cómo sabes? — entramos a la sala.

— ¿por qué entran a mi casa gritando? — les indiqué que se sentarán y me fui a servir un whisky.

— tu mamá nos llamó porque tuviste una crisis y nos mandó — dijo Rose.

— Para nada, ella es la que tuvo la crisis — me reí. Terminé de servir el mío — ¿desean algo de tomar? — las miré.

- Lo mismo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos dijo tu mamá que viniéramos?- Terminé de preparar el whisky de Rose.

Sentí vibrar de nuevo mi celular

- _**Eso no importa, ¿entonces estas bien? Sin mentiras Bella**_- no entendía porque insistía.

- Porque no quiero ir a ver las invitaciones, parece que le importa demasiado - le di su trago a Alice, me senté frente a ellas.

- _**Sólo cosas, nada de qué preocuparse, gracias de nuevo. Bye**_- le respondí y no tardó en contestar

- _**Cuídate bella, nos vemos**_- vi el mensaje y bloqueé mi teléfono.

- ¿Cómo no quieres que le importé? Eres su hija- tomé el último trago de mi vaso.

- Porque les dije que podían hacer lo que quieran con la boda- me levanté a servirme otro.

- Pero le importa tu opinión, ella sólo quiere tu comodidad ese día- suspiré.

- Si bueno, ¿ya han cenado?- Yo realmente tenía mucha hambre.

Me levanté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, nos habíamos quedado hasta las tres de la mañana conversando como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, bebiendo y diciendo cosas que ni al caso venían.

Abrí mis ojos desorientada, los tallé y vi que estábamos las tres en mi cama. Miré el reloj: marcaban las ocho y media de la mañana.

Me levanté con cuidado para no despertarlas.

Busqué en el _closet_ un vestido de color menta, ropa interior del mismo color y entré en el baño.

Me di un baño exfoliante. Luego que me termine de vestir, salí secando mi cabello.

Desperté a las chicas.

- ¡Ay Bella!- no le tomé importancia- es muy temprano- se quejó Alice.

- ajá y yo tengo cosas que hacer- tomé el cepillo y empecé a peinar mi cabello.

- Rayos- dijo Rose de repente - se me olvidó que Emmett estaría con sus amigos en la casa, ¿Bella puedo pasar a tu baño?- le sonreí.

- todo tuyo mujer- apliqué algo de crema para el cabello y lo dejé suelto- ¿quieres desayunar Alice?- me sonrió y se bajó de la cama para seguirme.

Cuando salí del departamento, como a las diez de la mañana, Alice aún seguía en él.

Me encontraba yendo a la casa hogar donde vivía Marisa.

Al llegar las manos me temblaban y tenía una leve capa de sudor en la frente.

Toqué el timbre y esperé a que abrieran.

Me abrió la puerta el ama de llaves de la casa hogar, que era dirigida por una monja.

- Buenos días señorita Swan, la hermana superiora la está esperando en su oficina- le sonreí.

- Muchas gracias, voy a verla- me sabía de memoria donde se encontraba cada cosa y lugar.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de sor Matilde toqué esperando a que abriera.

- Buenos días Isabella, que grata sorpresa- me dio un cálido abrazo, al cual correspondí.

- Buenos días sor Matilde, creo que ya sabe cuál es el motivo de mi visita- le sonreí.

- Claro que si muchacha, y no sabes - me indicó que tomara asiento frente a ella- el gusto que me da que por fin Ethan sepa la verdad- posé mi pierna sobre la otra.

- Realmente temía su reacción, pero fue todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba- ella sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Dios Bella! Si lo hubieras visto cuando se enteró, no alcanzaría todo el dinero del mundo para repetir esa escena- ahí sentía muchas emociones florecer.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- dije algo inquieta.

- Por supuesto cariño, sabes que puedes pasar, tú eres la dueña de esto- le fruncí el ceño.

- Pero usted lo dirige, por cierto - abrí mi bolso sacando el sobré- mi aportación del mes- lo tomó y se levantó para guardarlo.

- Gracias - me dio otro abrazo.

- Bueno iré a verlo- le dije ya con un pie afuera de la oficina.

Se rió, y prácticamente fui corriendo hacia la parte trasera donde se encontraba la casa de _ellos_.

Mi pequeño ángel estaba jugando con un balón, cuando me vio corrió hacia mí gritando.

- ¡mamá! ¡Mamita! Estás aquí - sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

Lo abracé fuertemente apoyando mis labios sobre su cabeza.

Quería decirlo pero me costaba.

- Si mi ángel, aquí estoy- le llené de besos sus mejillas algo regordetas.

- No llores mamita, no te vez bonita llorando- limpió mis lágrimas mientras yo me reía.

- Está bien, ya no lloraré. Vayamos con la abuela Marisa- traté de abrazarlo pero no pude- Dios hijo como pesas y estas muy alto- le tomé la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la casa.

Ethan y yo nos pusimos a preparar el desayuno, mientras Marisa nos observaba sonriendo.

Hacíamos buen equipo, me llenaba de gozo cada vez que me llamaba mamá. Terminamos completamente manchados de la mescla de _hot cakes_.

Desayunamos entre risas, todas las anécdotas de mi pequeño ángel, y me sorprendió cuando me dijo que sabía tocar el piano.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- fingí mi molestia

- Bueno porque cierto muchachito no me dejó- sonríe.

- No soy muchachito, soy el bebe de mi mamá- me abrazó y yo le revolví su cabello cobrizo.

- _jajajaja_ Ethan ya no eres un bebé- le dijo Marisa levantando la mesa.

- Claro que si _abue_- le guiñó el ojo izquierdo.

- Si eres mi bebé- terminamos de comer.

Jugamos fútbol en la terraza, bueno técnicamente sólo él, porque yo tenía mi vestido.

- Marisa ¿quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros?- Entramos a la casa, mientras Ethan iba a cambiarse.

- Si- vi que tenía unas lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- la abracé.

- Es la emoción de verte así con Ethan, sé que tú lo dejaste conmigo por miedo a tus padres, y muchas cosas más, y por eso te ayudé Bella. Tú me diste la oportunidad de tener un hijo, y eso te lo agradezco- me puse a llorar con ella.

- La que te debe muchas cosas soy yo mamá, el quedarte conmigo todo ese tiempo hermoso que viví, y que me acompañasteis en el parto. Dios no me dará la vida para pagártelo, sé que nunca te di explicaciones ni nada, sólo te dije el por qué dejé a Edward. Aún lo amo Marisa pero sé que le causé daño y me arrepiento de haberlo utilizado, porque me enamoré perdidamente de él y no te niego que aún sigo enamorada de él- escondí mi cara en su cuello, sabía que estaba roja como un tomate.

- ¡_Hey_! No te escondas- me separé de ella- sabía que te gustaba aún - rodé los ojos.

- mamá vamos, mi estómago gruñe- nos empezamos a reír.

Fuimos a _mcdonals_ a petición del pequeño ángel que dramatizaba que moría de hambre, y como era el bebé teníamos que consentirlo.

Estuve hasta las tres de la tarde con ellos, ya que tenía que ir a ver el pastel de la boda.

Fue difícil dejar a mi pequeño, pero el entendió muchísimo mejor de lo que pensé.

Me la pasé probando infinidad de pasteles, que para mí, todos tenía el mismo tipo de merengue; el pan: unos estaba duro otros muy suaves, para que les digo más. Me decidí por el pastel de chocolate y el merengue blanco con decorados rojos, un diseño tradicional con estilo moderno.

Llegué a mi casa agotada, me di un baño relajaste.

Apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada Morfeo me tomó en sus brazos y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Hacía rato que me había despertado, con un horrible presentimiento.

Mis manos y frente sudaban, eso me ponía nerviosa.

Por más que quisiera dormir, no podía y no sabía el por qué.

Volví a intentar quedarme dormida, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Lo tomé y contesté.

- ¡Niña Bella, tiene que venir de inmediato al hospital!- La voz de Marisa era de angustia con leve agitación.

-¿Qué sucede Marisa?- Por favor que no sea nada malo.

- Ethan se cayó, y lo traje al hospital - un gemido desgarrador se le escapó.

- Voy en seguida- me levanté como un rayo de la cama, tomando lo primero que encontraba en el _closet_.

Busqué mi bolsa de mano y las llaves. Salí como el mismo rayo que me levanto.

Al llegar al hospital me dirigí al área de pediatría, encontrándome con una Marisa atemorizada.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué dicen los médicos? - Tomó mis muñecas y me sentó junto a ella.

- Estaba jugando en el patio con su balón, le pegó tan duro que dio en el cristal y se rompió. Lo siguiente que escuché, fueron unos gritos desgarradores- los sollozos se volvían más afligidos- y cuando lo vi: había mucha sangre, demasiada sangre- sus lágrimas empezaron a desmoronarse.

- Sólo sentí como mis lágrimas caían mojando mis mejillas a su paso- iba a preguntarle, cuando un doctor se acercó a nosotras.

- La mamá del pequeño Ethan - su mirada era de sorpresa al verme.

- Soy yo - dijo Marisa.

- Señora, seré directo: la vida de su hijo corre absoluto peligro. Sufrió mucha pérdida de sangre y por desgracia aquí la sangre del pequeño no la tenemos. Hemos buscado donantes, pero no cuentan con un perfil adecuado- sentí el mundo caerse.

Sólo una persona pasó por mi mente: Edward.

- No se preocupe doctor, yo sé quien le puede donar sangre a mi hijo- el doctor me miró sorprendido, pero en seguida recobró la postura.

- Señorita Swan, es urgente que este aquí el donante- saqué mi celular de la bolsa, y busqué su número.

- Deme un momento- me alejé de ellos y le marqué.

Al segundo timbrazo contestó.

- Vaya que sorpresa recibir tu llamada- no tenía tiempo para bromas.

- Edward necesito un favor tuyo. No importa lo que me pidas a cambio de que dones sangré para - iba decir mi hijo- alguien. Por favor es urgente- respiré hondo.

- Okey, dime el hospital y estaré en una hora - Dios una hora es mucho tiempo.

- _Star Medic_, no puede esperar una hora Edward. Es de vida o muerte- escuché un jadeo por su parte.

- Voy en camino. Te veo en el área de pediatría- corté la llamada.

Habían pasado veinte minutos, sin duda los más largos de mi vida.

Sentí que alguien me detuvo. Cuando volteé, vi a Edward.

Le tomé la mano y, lo llevé con el doctor Mars.

Luego de que le sacarán sangre.

Me acerqué a él- Gracias Edward- me senté a su lado.

- Nos vemos en mi departamento para hablar de _mi_ pago- se levantó y lo vi desaparecer por pasillo.

* * *

hola chicas bueno aquí ya saben quien es el **_ángel_**_ isabella, varias dieron en el blanco._

¿cual sera el pago que quiere edward? ¿edward se enterrara a quien le dono sangre? pff... que cosas pasan bueno espero pronto traerles otro capitulo.

mientras tanto déjenme saber que les pareció este.

por cierto gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus palabras de aliento, gracias a ALa estoy bien y se que mi abuelo donde quiera que este, esta mejor.

nos vemos pronto.

.

.

.

_reto!_

_si llegan a los 40 comentarios hablare con Ale para que la entrega del siguiente capitulo sea antes del próximo viernes._

_hasta pronto, y les deseo un excelente fin de semana._

_Lili._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Capitulo Beteado por: Aleja Rodrigez.**

**capitulo dedicado a todas ustedes chicas.**

**las dejo leer nos vemos al final. **

* * *

**Bellapov.**

El doctor me había informado que le había pasado a mi pequeño ángel.

Sufrió una fractura en la tibia, por los vidrios que se le habían incrustado, habían cortado venas y arterias. Por eso fue la pérdida de sangre.

Sólo me senté y lloré por lo que estaba pasando.

Ya habían empezado hacer la transfusión sanguínea, por suerte había sido compatible.

Lo último que me había dicho el doctor era que Ethan estaba fuera de peligro.

Había recibido llamadas de casi toda mi familia, pero no pensaba ir a trabajar cuando mi pequeño estaba hospitalizado. Que se joda el mundo, Isabella no sale del hospital hasta que él ya esté bien.

— Pequeña, el celular vuelve a sonar —me sacudí levemente Marisa.

Contesté sin ver quién era.

— Bueno — seguía perdida en un mundo en blanco.

— Isabella ¿dónde estás? Hace una hora tenías que estar aquí — era la voz de mi madre.

— Estoy ocupada — me levanté de la silla.

— No estás en la oficina, y tampoco en tu casa, ¡ven inmediatamente! — así menos iría.

— Madre estoy solucionando una cosas, elige las invitaciones que más te gusten ¿sí? Yo estaré ocupada hasta el miércoles — escuché un bufido.

— Está bien, luego no te quejes —no pensaba hacerlo.

— Nos vemos madre — corté la llamada y volví con Marisa.

Le tomé la mano.

— ¿Ya has comido algo? — me miró.

— No, y no tengo hambre — trató de sonreír.

— Iré por algo de comida, no tardo — respiré — cualquier cosa llámame — solté su mano y salí a comprar algo de comida.

En el camino recibí un mensaje de Edward.

— _**Te veo en la noche, en mi departamento**_ — está loco si pensaba que iría.

Le respondí.

— _**No creo poder ir Edward, tengo que estar junto a una persona toda la noche **_— llegué a una cafetería.

Estaba ordenando unos emparedados, cuando una llamada entró.

— ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo? — tenía un tono de burla su voz.

— _¿Desea algo más? —preguntó la chica del mostrador._

— _Jugo de naranja — le respondí. _

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — quise reírme.

— No te lo decía a ti— sacudí mi cabeza — ¿por qué te he de dar explicaciones? — Le pagué a la chica y tomé mi compra.

— Nadie te lo ha pedido — ¡huy! ¡Maldito! — No has respondido mi pregunta — salí de la cafetería.

— ¿Cuál era? —había varios camarógrafos siguiéndome.

— ¿Qué si te estas arrepintiendo? — me fijé si nada venía para cruzar.

— No, te he dicho que hoy tenía que quedarme con una persona — escuché voces de parte de su teléfono.

— ¿Tu novio? — quise reírme, de nuevo.

— Tal vez — mi hijo era el único hombre. Bueno ahora él era el primero, sin comentarios con el otro.

— Yo podría mejorar lo que él haga — ¡¿Edward Cullen ofreciéndome sexo?!

— Lo siento, pero él lo hace mejor — me hizo gracia el pequeño rugido que se le escapó.

— Te hablo mañana, no se me escapa que me debes algo — lo torturaría un poco.

— Lamentablemente no estaré disponible — desde cuando me sentía una línea telefónica — hasta el jueves — entré en el hospital.

— No, lo siento; no podré esperar hasta el jueves — ya estaba por llegar con Marisa.

—Nos vemos Edward, he llegado a mi destino — corté la llamada.

Llegué junto a Marisa.

— ¿Alguna noticia? — le entregué la bolsa con su desayuno.

— Ya lo han pasado a una habitación — se veía más tranquila — sólo esperaremos que se pase el efecto de la anestesia — la abracé.

— Marisa no estés triste, al bebé no le gustará vernos así — se río.

— Ese pequeño no tiene nada de bebé — siguió riéndose mientras sacaba su desayuno.

— ¡_Hey_! — Le di un leve golpe en su brazo — es mi bebé — me dedicó una sonrisa.

— Sin comentarios- mordió su torta.

Terminamos de comer.

El doctor nos dijo que podíamos pasar a la habitación.

Marisa se quedó dormida en el sillón, y yo tomé una silla para estar junto de mi ángel.

No sé a qué hora me quede dormida, pero empecé a sentir que alguien acariciaba mi mano.

Abrí los ojos y vi la sonrisa de mi ángel.

— Hola bella durmiente — me carcajeé de él.

Me levanté para darle un beso en su cabeza- hola guapetón ¿cómo te sientes?- me giré a ver a Marisa.

— Bien aunque me duele la pierna, y es incómodo— hizo una mueca.

— Llamaré al doctor para que te revise— busqué el botón junto a la camilla.

Le acaricié su carita mientras esperábamos que entrara el doctor.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando entró el doctor.

Me alejé para que lo pudieran revisar.

Gracias a Dios, el doctor me informo que él se encontraba estable; aunque estaría alerta de cualquier cambio.

Desperté a Marisa para que fuera a descansar. Al principio se opuso, pero luego la convencimos.

Ethan casi vomitaba la cena que le dieron, la probé y sabía asqueroso.

— Mamá no quiero— hizo una mueca.

— Toma tan siguiera la leche ¿sí? — tomó el vaso y se lo tomó de golpe.

— Sabe amarga— lloriqueó.

— Mañana te traeré un desayuno rico. Ahora duerme un poco más, es tarde para que estés despierto— me llenó de besos la cara, yo también y se acostó a dormir.

Me senté en la silla que tenía junto a él.

La pantalla de mi celular se iluminó.

Era un mensaje de Edward.

— _**Espero que estés disfrutando tu noche**_— me quise reír de él.

Le respondí.

— _**Realmente la estoy gozando, no sabes cuantas veces me ha hecho gritar su nombre**_— me aguanté mi risa.

Por lo menos me distraería un rato.

— _**No creo que más de lo que yo podría hacerte gritar**_— estábamos jugando con fuego, y nos íbamos a quemar pronto.

— _**La verdad no creo que le llegues a los talones**_— le envié.

No tardó en responderme.

— _**No, él no me llega a los talones. Apuesto que si fuera tan bueno no estarías hablando conmigo**_— desgraciado.

— _**Me**_ _**ando tomando un descanso, después de 10 rondas de sexo salvaje estoy cansada**_— ¡ya quisiera yo sexo!

— _**Vaya,**_ _**no recuerdo cuando te volviste vieja para no soportar más de 10 rondas**_— me había llamado vieja, desgraciado, era más chica por meses.

— _**recuerdo cuanto durabas conmigo ¿porque no vienes y lo recordamos?**_ — Sentí mi cara arder.

Rayos ¿qué le contesto?

La voz de Isabella llenó mi cabeza: salte por la tangente, evita el tráfico.

¿Qué rayos era eso?

Y otra vez la voz: sólo contesta lo que te pregunto primero.

— ¡Gracias! — grité internamente y ella rodó los ojos.

Le contesté.

— _**¿Vieja yo? Qué yo recuerde eres tú el viejo, cariño**_— apreté enviar.

Sentí que el cuarto quedaba más helado, así que me levanté y abrí el pequeño closet que tenía para sacar unas mantas de dibujos animados.

Abrigué muy bien a mi pequeño y yo tomé la otra. Edward ya había contestado.

— _**Mentira, tú tienes treinta y yo veintiséis**_— coloqué la manta sobre mis piernas.

— _**Ya quisieras tener esa edad**_— le envíe.

Me incómodo la silla y me pase al sillón.

— _**Ok, tu ganas. Soy mayor que tú ¿por qué me has dicho cariño? Me gusta, de seguro saliendo de tus labios se escuchará mejor**_— Dios mío, este hombre.

Vi mi reloj y ya era media noche.

Mi pequeño dormía plácidamente.

— _**Ya no lo diré más, nos vemos Edward. Empezaré otra ronda, descansa**_— pulsé enviar y coloqué el celular en el buró.

Empezó a vibrar y supe que era él, pero realmente estaba cansada. Hoy había sido un día muy largó.

**Edward pov.**

Esta impacienté, Bella no contestaba.

De seguro estaba teniendo sexo con ese dichoso prometido que tenía.

Sólo de pensarlo, me daba rabia.

¡Por Dios Edward! Ya no eres un adolescente- me recriminó mi mente.

Dejé el celular en la isla del bar y tomé otro whisky.

La extrañaba: su olor a fresas, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo al estar junto al mío, pero sobre todo, la tranquilidad que le daba su cuerpo al mío.

Tomé el teléfono y le volví a marcar, por desgracia me mandó a buzón.

— **Estoy borracho, quiero que estés aquí conmigo, ¡carajo Bella! — **Me tomé de golpe el poco whisky**— te extraño, daría lo que fuera para que no estés con ese maldito—** suspiré**— ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿No fue suficiente mi amor? No respondas—** corté la llamada.

Tomé la botella, llené el vaso con hielo.

No recuerdo a qué hora dejé de beber y me dormí.

Me estaba levantando, con un dolor punzante en mi cabeza.

Odiaba los lunes y los martes.

Me metí en la ducha, abrí el agua fría para que se me bajara la borrachera.

Salí del cuarto del paño con una toalla al rededor de la cintura, y la otra en mis manos mientras secaba mi cabello.

Busqué un pantalón caqui, camisa arena y un saco azul.

En el camino a la empresa, mi celular sonó.

Mire la pantalla y vi un mensaje de voz.

— **Sé que dijiste que no contestara, pero no puedo evitar que pienses que no fue suficiente amor el que me diste**— sentí un nudo en la garganta— **me diste más del que yo merecía; pero sabías que me debía ir por mis estudios. Hay muchas cosas que platicar, pero no es el momento Cullen. Igual te extraño, pero yo si estoy sobria**— reí levemente**— espero no tengas una borrachera espantosa. Deja de pensar que ando con otro **— suspiré— **sólo ayudo a alguien muy importante— **fruncí el ceño**— no es un hombre, no sé por qué te doy explicaciones**— se escuchó un suspiro de parte de ella**— ten un agradable día—** y se cortó el mensaje.

Ahora me sentía mejor.

Esta mujer podía pedirme el mundo y se lo daría.

Muchas veces la soñé con un bebé en brazos y, sin duda se veía realmente hermosa.

Estacioné el Audi negro, antes de bajarme me coloqué mis lentes de sol.

Al entrar saludé al portero y a los recepcionistas.

Estaba saliendo del elevador, cuando la voz chillona de mi secretaria me habló.

— Buenos días, señor Cullen— vi como se bajó la blusa- tiene un recado de su madre- me entregó una tarjeta.

— Gracias— la tomé y entré a mi oficina.

Prendí la laptop: abrí mi correo, el programa Excel y otros más.

Tomé el teléfono y le marqué a mi madre en París.

— Residencia Cullen— esa voz no se me hacía conocida.

— Se encuentra la señora Cullen— me puse a revisar mi correo.

— ¿Quién la busca?- Había un mensaje que decía urgente.

— Su hijo— suspiró— permítame un momento.

—Claro— lo abrí.

_**Hola hijo. Sé que hace un tiempo no hablamos, pero necesito pedirte un favor. Me han detectado una enfermedad, tu madre y yo viajaremos este fin de semana a Nueva York. Te amamos.**_

— Hola— escuché la voz de mi madre.

— Buenos días, mamá — escuché su leve risa.

— Hola mi corazón ¿cómo estás? — Si supieras mamá.

— Bien, aquí en la oficina y ¿tú? — Cerré el correo, y tomé otros papeles.

— Bien hijo, ¿te ha informado tu papá sobre nuestra visita?

**Bella Pov.**

Me despertaron los llantos de mi ángel.

— Me duele, me duele— me levanté de golpe y me acerqué a él.

— Tranquilo mi ángel— tomó mi mano y me apretó fuertemente.

— Mamita dile que deje de limpiarme la herida, ¡me duele! — Empezó a llorar y sollozar más fuerte.

— Ya mi amor tranquilo— le di besos en su frente.

— Tranquilo precioso— le dijo la enfermera— ya terminé— acabó de vendar su pierna.

— ¿Hasta cuándo le podrán enyesar la pierna? — Jugaba con su cabello color cobrizo.

— Hasta que la herida ya esté seca le podremos poner el yeso— le dio un apretón en su mejilla.

— Enfermera, ¿Puedo desayunar gelatina, yogurt y frutas? — Su carita de súplica.

— Sí, lo puede desayunar— le guiñó el ojo.

Le hablé a Marisa para que me hiciera el favor de traer el desayuno.

— Amor, cuando venga Marisa iré a mi casa a bañarme y luego pasaré por unos papeles a la oficina— su rostro se entristeció.

— No quiero que te vayas mamita— Dios, tenía la carita más linda de súplica que había visto. Me recordaba tanto a _él_.

— Mi vida, tengo que ir a bañarme, ¿no quieres que huela mal o sí? — hizo su puchero.

— No, pero ¿volverás? —Es aquí donde me daba cuenta la falta que le hacía a mi pequeño.

— sí, me quedaré todo el día fastidiándote ¿quieres que te traiga algo? — Sonrió enormemente.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? — ¿Por qué se tenía que parecer tanto a su padre?

— Si— rodé los ojos.

— Me debes 2 dólares— yo me quedé mirándolo extrañada.

— ¿Por qué? — Se rió.

— No puedes rodar los ojos, es falta de educación. Eso te hace pagar una multa— me apuntó con el dedo.

— okey, te pagaré. Sabes —me acosté junto a él— me dejarás en la quiebra— se rió.

— No creo mami— acurrucó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Qué vas a querer que te traiga? — se quedó pensativo.

— Libros— sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Te gustan los libros? — Asintió — ¡vaya, que sorpresa! — Le sonreí.

— ¿A ti te gustan? — Lo abracé.

— Sí, me encantan. Tengo muchos libros en casa— su sonrisa no tenía precio.

— Sólo me falta un libro— miró con ojitos tristones.

— ¿Cuál es? — alzó su mirada.

— El último de Harry Potter— enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

— ¿Quieres ese libro? — El brillo de sus ojos lo delataba.

— Si— bajó su mirada- pero están agotados— no para una Swan, pensé.

Estábamos platicando de sus juegos favoritos cuando entró Marisa.

Me despedí de mi pequeño.

En el camino le marqué a Ángela.

— Buenos días, señorita Swan— contestó a mi llamada.

— Hola Ángela, buenos días. Quiero pedirte un favor— mis empleados no se podían quejar del buen trato que les daban.

— Claro, dígame de qué se trata— puse el manos libres.

— Necesito que me consigas la primera edición del último libro de Harry Potter— puse de nuevo en marcha el auto— necesito todo el trabajo de ayer y el de hoy, estaré fuera por unas semanas- nadie tenía explicaciones de lo que hacía.

— Moveré unos contactos para obtenerlo, el trabajo lo tendré listo cuando llegue— intentaba entrar otra llamada.

— okey, nos vemos en una hora— vi que era de mi madre.

Respiré hondo y le marqué.

— ¿Qué pasa madre? — Estaba por llegar a mi departamento.

— Recuerda que hoy es tu última prueba del vestido. Sólo faltan tres semanas para la boda— una excusa.

— Mamá— _¡wow!_ Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le decía así— que se pruebe el vestido Rosalie, no estoy en el país— boba mentira.

— Isabella, que haré contigo, está bien; pero si no te queda no me culpes— me importaba un bledo.

— No te culparé madre— llegué al departamento.

— Okey, nos vemos hija— bajé del auto.

— Nos vemos— corté la llamada y subí.

Devoré el desayuno que me había preparado María.

Me recosté en la cama y prendí la televisión, se encontraban en E! News

— _**Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos ayer: la multimillonaria Isabella Swan, andaba de compras matutinas sin el anillo de compromiso, ¿indicara algo? Por lo único que sabemos es que faltan tres semanas para la boda, lo que nos tiene intrigados es el saber quiénes asistirán y que vestirá la novia—**_

Apagué el televisor, sinceramente ni cuenta me di que de no tenía el anillo.

**Edward Pov.**

Me encontraba yendo a un almuerzo de negocios con un socio, en un restaurante fuera de la ciudad.

Al llegar, mi sorpresa fue inmensa: él estaba allá con otra.

El prometido de Bella: se encontraba muy acaramelado con una chica más joven que él.

Dios, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Recobré la compostura y me dirigí a mi mesa. Tenía que hablar con Bella, no se podía casar con semejante estúpido.

.

.

.

* * *

_bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ¿que les ha parecido?_

_ya han descubierto al hijo de Bella, mi hermoso Etahn, la interacción Bella&Edward._

_ Pero muchas se preguntaran, ¿Edward se enterara? si lo sabrá solo eso puedo escribir y ¿cual es el bendito pago que quiere Edward? esperen pronto lo sabrán y quedaran para que les cuento las dejare en suspenso._

_de nuevo tengo que darles las miles de gracias a todas por acompañarme en esta historia, porque sin sus comentarios ya la hubiera dejado._

_¿quieren avance? seré buena y lo publicare en el grupo de Facebook, alguna que quiera ser admini del grupo dígame y yo la pongo hace falta una revolución por allá._

_bueno no he podido contestar los Rw porque no se como se hace eso, como he dicho soy tan antitecnologia, pero si me los leo todos._

_me despido de ustedes deseándoles una excelente tarde o noche, según de donde me lean._

_besos._

_Lili._

_ El globito de Review no come, déjenme saber su opinión._

_arrivederci._


	6. Chapter 6

****chaper 6 : capitulo 6

**Disclaimer**: Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede tener contenido sexual explicito, vocabulario inapropiado, y exceso de amor (creo) antes de aplicar algo de lo que lees investiga.

Toda información sobre BDMS fue sacada de páginas oficiales.

**Le agradezco enormemente a mí Beta: Aleja Rodriguez por tomar y corregir esta historia.**

**A mi hermana Isela por escuchar mis locas ideas, ayudarme a encontrar información correcta y sin duda a ustedes chicas por leer esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el accidente. Mi ángel empezaba a darme la paz que hace muchos años: desde que lo había dejado con Marisa, no sentía.

Con cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada vez que él me llamaba "Mamá", mi corazón se hinchaba e irradiaba amor por él; en cada palabra que nos brindábamos había un dejo de redención a mi alma y perdón... porqué mi ángel, me había perdonado.

***Flash back ***

Había llegado a Inglaterra, me encontraba deprimida. El haber dejado a Edward me mató el alma.

Al llegar ya tenía todo preparado, sólo faltaba una persona para que ayudara con la limpieza de la casa.

Hablé a la agencia de limpieza, explicando que necesitaba la ayuda de un ama de llaves.

Al día siguiente había una señora alrededor de los 35 o 40 años.

Me dio mucha confianza, y de inmediato la contraté.

El primer mes en la universidad fue un infierno, me dejaba agotada. Marisa se preocupaba mucho por mí, decía que no era normal que yo me durmiera a cada rato.

Lo dejé pasar. Mi periodo se había ausentado, lo que no me extraño por el estrés y cansancio debido a la universidad.

Empezando Septiembre, me despertaba con unas ganas espantosas de vomitar y no soportaba el olor a leche.

Marisa un día antes de irme a la universidad me entregó una prueba de embarazo.

La miré extrañada, recuerdo lo que me dijo.

— No es normal que estés vomitando por las mañanas, y menos que no toleres la leche cuando la semana pasada sólo eso tomabas — realmente estaba nerviosa, ¿qué haría si estaba embarazada?

Fui a hacerme la prueba de embarazo.

Los nervios eran espantosos. Marisa estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano y haciendo círculos para que me calmara un poco.

Fue la media hora más larga de mi vida. No pude verla y le pedí a Marisa que la viera.

Al ver sus ojos aguarse supe que esperaba un pequeño ángel, fruto de un amor verdadero.

Los meses pasaron y mis compañeras, mejor dicho mejores amigas nunca notaron mi embarazo. Al cuarto mes hablé con la directora para que pudiera tomar las clases en casa, ellos aceptaron.

Náuseas, antojos, cambios de humor radicales; pero los mejores nueve meses de mi vida. Marisa fue como mi madre.

El día en que Ethan nació muchas enfermeras me decían que lo diera en adopción. No podía hacerlo él era mi todo.

Cada mes era una nueva experiencia. Fue difícil, pero mis sacrificios valdrían la pena.

Ethan estaba por cumplir dos años cuando estaba a punto de graduarme con honores en ambas carreras.

La noche después de la graduación, mis padres llamaron para informarme que tenía que volver a Nueva York, ya que las empresas de ambos estaban a mi nombre totalmente y tenía que asumir los puestos.

Sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, ¿qué haría ahora?

— No puedo dejarlos Marisa, no podría no ver a mi ángel — lloraba en su regazo.

— Tenemos que idear un plan — acariciaba mi espalda.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea? — Me levanté.

— Es claro que me iré contigo — nos pusimos de frente.

— No quiero que rechacen a mi hijo, mis padres no lo aceptarán. ¡Dios Marisa! Son muchos problemas — me pasaba los dedos por el cabello.

— Yo cuidaré de él — se me ocurrió una idea.

— Te pondré una casa, y allá estarás con él. Iré a visitarlo. No quiero que nadie le diga nada que lo lastime, es la persona más pura de mi pasado — solté otras lágrimas.

— Muy bien. Tengo una amiga que es monja y siempre ha querido hacer una casa hogar, podríamos abrir una, así podrás estar más con él — no era mala idea.

— Okey, tenemos una semana para dejar todo en orden — suspiré de cansancio.

Al llegar a Nueva York, la casa hogar ya estaba lista. Sólo le faltaban niños. Mi hijo y Marisa vivirían en una casa atrás de la de los niños huérfanos, así despistaríamos a la gente. Al apartarme de ellos, dejé mi corazón con él. Era mi todo, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Lloré cada noche que no lo tenía a mi lado; que no podía observar su hermosa cara, que me recordaba a su padre, aquel hombre al que seguía amando después de todo este tiempo.

Hoy al ver que seguía unida a mi ángel, y que nadie a lo largo de tres años le había causado daño, yo lo podía ver crecer, era mi mejor pago.

**Fin del flash back***

Y aquí estaba... ahora él lo sabía... sabía que soy su madre y no me rechazaba.

Agradecía con todo mi corazón que él sea toda inocencia. Creo que no hubiera aceptado que él no quisiera verme ni dirigirme la palabra.

Ahora lo único que me preocupaba era que mis padres, "mi prometido", la prensa — realmente me interesaba un comino estos dos últimos —, pero a quien más tenia temor era a su padre. Edward.

Edward jamás perdonaría esta omisión, el que yo haya callado acerca de su paternidad... tantos años.

No, él jamás lo haría y eso me mataba. Será una espina que tendré clavada. Jamás podremos ser la familia que un día pensé.

Estaba jodida, y yo lo había jodido a él.

Le hice daño y aunque lo amaba —aún lo amo — no podríamos estar juntos.

— Mamita linda — mi pequeño estaba literalmente aprensado a mí — no te vayas, quédate a dormir conmigo — le acariciaba su espalda, mientras buscaba un libro en su pequeña biblioteca para que le leyera.

— Okey, sólo porque estas enfermito — me llenó de besos las mejillas — voy a prender el aire acondicionado — lo dejé en la cama para que se acomodara.

— Mamita, le puedo decir a Marisa abuelita — me acosté a su lado tomando su libro.

— Pregúntaselo a ella, amor — empecé a leer el libro.

Pronto ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Sentí que vibraba mi celular.

Abrí los ojos desorientada.

Vi que era un mensaje de Edward.

_— Sé que será raro, pero necesitaba contártelo, tuve un sueño donde tú — _tallé mis ojos_ — ¡Rayos! no sé cómo empezar — _rodé los ojos_ — soñé que tú estabas a mi lado con una hermosa barriga, que llevabas una vida en tu vientre, nuestra hija —_ sentí que me atragantaba con mi propia saliva.

.

.

.

* * *

**nota: **hola chicas aquí con nuevo capitulo, conociendo algo mas de bella, pero que les allá gustado.

chicas quiero agradecerle a: J**oha Asecas, Jade Hsos, Janalez, Alejandra, Julieth, Carolina, Valeria, Melina, , Gatita Cullen, Katyms13, Iku Cullen, Karel, Mercy V ** y a todas las chicas de facebook, a las que empezaron a seguirme pero no continuaron, a las lectoras fantasmas.

sin ustedes esta historia no se estaría publicando.

espero pronto recomenzarlas con el siguiente capitulo.

no les hago mas larga la nota.

les deseo una muy bonita tarde, "dependiendo de donde lean" y excelente inicio de semana.

_muchas creo que ya saben el pago que quiere Edward, esperemos que en el siguiente capitulo ya por fin se pueda ver._

besos Lili.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia puede tener contenido sexual explicito, vocabulario inapropiado, y exceso de amor (creo) antes de aplicar algo de lo que lees investiga.

**Toda información sobre BDMS fue sacada de páginas oficiales.**

**Le agradezco enormemente a mí Beta: Aleja Rodriguez por tomar y corregir esta historia.**

**Y a todas las chicas que leen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella Pov.**

No había día que Edward no mandara flores a mi oficina o a mi departamento; con semejantes notas.

Una de ellas jamás la olvidaré.

_— Hola hermosa, he estado pensando en mi pago: un par de noches juntos, recordando viejos tiempos. Ya sé, mejor te invito a comer y te platico mis ideas.__  
__Que tengas lindo día Swan.__  
__E.C. Ansioso de que aceptes —_

Terminé de leerla muriéndome de risa.

Sólo faltaba una semana para la dichosa boda, eso me hacía entrar en crisis nerviosa.

La relación con mi pequeño ángel estaba mucho mejor.

Hoy tenía un almuerzo con el señor Halen y su cliente.

— Ángela ¿está todo preparado para que asista al almuerzo? — Me acerqué a su escritorio.  
— Sí, aquí están todos los papeles — me entregó cuatro carpetas.  
— Ok, nos vemos en un rato — antes de que entrara me volvió a llamar.  
— Un joven llamado Ethan le habló, dijo que era urgente que hablarán — me reí.  
— Yo le devuelvo la llamada en un rato- abrí la puerta de la oficina — si es él quien llama no importa lo que esté haciendo, me pasas la llamada — asintió y por fin entré a mi oficina por mis cosas para ir a la reunión.

…..

Ya en el restaurante me encontraba con el señor Halen esperando a su cliente.

Él me había comentado que era el abogado desde bastante tiempo.

Pasaron diez minutos y se abrieron las puertas del cubículo donde estábamos.

Quede en _shock_ cuando vi de quien se trataba.

El señor Halen se levantó y se acercó a saludarlo.

— Señor Cullen — se estrecharon las manos.

Se giró y se dirigió a mí.

— Le presento… — lo interrumpió.  
— Un gusto de verte, Isabella — sonrió descaradamente.  
— Lo mismo digo, Edward — estrechamos las manos y sentí como una corriente corría entre ellas.

**Ethan Pov.**

Ya me había aburrido de estar todo el día en la cama.

Mi abuelita Marisa me decía — Ethan no te bajes de la cama a menos que quieras ir al baño — peor que cuando estaba enfermo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Rodé los ojos.

Mi mamita me dejaba andar en el cuarto, y siempre estaba atenta a que la _abue_ Marisa no estuviera cerca y nos descubriera.

La extrañaba, pero sabía que tenía que ir a trabajar; lo que más me alegraba es que venía en las tardes y se iba cuando yo me dormía.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, con mucho cuidado me bajé de la cama.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, viendo si no había moros en la costa.

Caminé lo más rápido que me dejaba esa cosa bien fea que tenía en la pierna y parte de mi pie.

Llegué a la sala y me senté junto a la mesita del teléfono.

Me había aprendido el número de la empresa donde trabajaba mi mamita.

Marqué y esperé a que me contestaran, atento de que no viniera mi _abue_.

—Empresa Swan — me contesto la voz de una chica.  
Quería jugar un rato — Buenos días hermosa — me aguante la risa — se encontrará la señorita Swan — tapé la bocina para reírme.  
— Está ocupada, pero ¿quién la busca? — Extrañaba a mi mamita.  
— El joven Ethan, es urgente que hable con ella — escuché unos pasos acercarse.  
— Yo le avisaré apenas se desocupe — los pasos estaban más cerca.  
— Muy bien hermosa, que tengas un excelente día — escuché su risa.  
— Igualmente joven — colgué antes de que mi abuelita llegara.

Dejé el teléfono y tomé un libro que estaba en la mesita de la sala.

— Ethan — abrió la puerta — ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Estás muy callado! ¿No te dije que no te levantarás? — Le sonreí.  
— Estoy leyendo — se empezó a reír.  
— Ajá, ¿con el libro de cabeza? — _Rayos_, me tapé la cara con el libro.  
— No — me destapé la cara.  
— Cuidadito y le estés llamando a tu mamá — se acercó a mí y me quitó el libro — vamos te daré algo de helado — me ayudó a levantarme, ya que aún seguía con esa cosa de yeso en mi pierna.

Le había marcado a mi mamita para contarle mi sueño de la noche.

Era muy extraño.

Estábamos tres personas en una cama grande: ella, yo y un señor, que suponía era mi papito. Era muy guapo, tenía el cabello cobrizo como yo, los ojos verdes esmeralda; era alto, muy alto; fuerte y de tez blanca. Pero lo más extraño era que mamá tenía una panza muy grande, como si se hubiera comido mi balón de baloncesto.

Terminé de comer mi helado en mi habitación, y dejé la taza sobre el buró.

Estaba fastidiado, quería ir a ver a mis amigos de la casa hogar.

— ¡_Abue_ Marisa! — Grité. Sabía que me regañaría.

Abrió la puerta de golpe

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? — Tenía la respiración muy agitada.  
— Estoy muy aburrido — frunció el ceño — ¿puedo ir a la casa grande? — Con eso, me refería a la casa hogar.

— En un rato, Bella hablará en un momento — sonreí ampliamente.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el teléfono sonó.

Lo tomé y contesté.

— ¿Aló? — Me acomodé en la cama.  
— Hola joven — reconocí la voz de mi mamita.  
— ¡Hola mamá! — Grité emocionado.  
— ¿Cómo estás, mi vida? — Escuchaba la música de fondo.  
— Muy aburrido, te extraño mami — me acurruqué en mi cama.

Mi _abue_ Marisa había salido del cuarto.

— Yo también te extraño mi bebé, ¿por qué estas aburrido? —Suspiré.  
— Abuelita Marisa no me deja salir a jugar, cree que me voy a romper — ambos nos reímos.  
— Corazón, tienes que entender que si no guardas reposó no te quitaran el yeso pronto.

Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas, si ya había empezado a leer el manuscrito de Harry Potter.

— ¿Mamá? — Ya llevábamos una hora hablando.  
— ¿Qué pasa mi vida? — Realmente quería formar una familia.  
— ¿Cuándo podré vivir contigo? — Se escuchó un suspiro.

.

.

.

* * *

**nota: ** Hola, Hola chicas bueno aquí con otro capitulo, ¡ay! grito de felicidad, en serio estoy tan feliz de que les guste el fic, que ¡ay! es hfjshkdsdjiwhj, jajaja... ya me emocione mucho.

bueno aqui les deje ver las travesuras del precioso Ethan_,_ _¿díganme si no es un amor_?

y esas cosas que Edward tiene en mente dios mio que hombre.

hermosas, expresen todas sus opiniones sobre el capitulo sin duda que me leo todos los RR.

**contestando a Alex cariño ya sabes mi respuest**a **seria un honor que la recomiendes.**

soy tan feliz, jajaja la madrugada me afecta.

bueno quiero agradecerles que lean el Fic, porque sin ustedes esto no lo siguiera publicando.

chicas quiero agradecerle a: J**oha Asecas, Jade Hsos, Janalez, Alejandra, Julieth, Carolina, Valeria, Melina, , Gatita Cullen, Katyms13, Iku Cullen, Karel, Mercy V **y a todas las chicas de facebook, a las que empezaron a seguirme pero no continuaron, a las lectoras fantasmas, a las nuevas lectoras.

si he olvidado alguna díganme.

les recuerdo el grupo de Facebook, se llama De mi sabes solo el nombre.

y que creen ** el capitulo 8 ¡dios mio! esta que para que les cuento, espero que Ale no sufra algo cuando lo Bete, quieren avance Exijan sus derechos. ( acosar en Facebook) **

dejen muchos RR.

les invito a leer otra de mis historias **la vida en dos mundos.**

bueno yo creo que me ire a dormir por aquí en alguna parte de la república mexicana ya son las 12:25 de la madrugada.

saludos y besos, tengan un excelente día.

nos leemos pronto _Lili._

**_y creían que era todo, ¡NO! les regalo un adelanto._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_— Y ¿tu, como has estado? — me pregunto alzando la mirada._  
_ — Muy ajetreado, y ocupado con algunos asuntos personales— termine de comer._  
_ — Te convertiste en todo un hombre de negocios— ella igual término de comer— limpie mi boca y deje la servilleta junto al plato bebiendo un poco de vino tinto._  
_ — Eso parece— me encogí de hombros— lo mismo tu— le sonreí._  
_ — Esfuerzo Edward, muchos motivos por los que luchar— no entendí muy bien pero no discutí su respuesta._  
_ — ¿Puedo verte en la noche? — alzo una ceja._  
_ — ¿Para qué quieres verme? — le guiñe el ojo izquierdo._  
_ — Anda y sabrás porque— le deje una tarjeta con la dirección me incline sobre la mesa una vez que me puse de pie._

**Ahora si ya me voy, nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia puede tener contenido sexual explicito, vocabulario inapropiado, y exceso de amor (creo) antes de aplicar algo de lo que lees investiga.**

**Toda información sobre BDMS fue sacada de páginas oficiales.**

**Le agradezco enormemente a mí Beta: Aleja Rodriguez por tomar y corregir esta historia.**

**Y a todas las chicas que leen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward Pov.**

Al entrar al cubículo del restaurante, vi cómo se quedaba en _shock_.

Jasper nos iba a presentar cuando lo interrumpí.

— Un gusto de verte Isabella— le sonreí descaradamente.  
— Lo mismo digo Edward— estrechamos nuestras manos, y sentí como una corriente corría entre ellas.

Tomamos asiento.

Como caballero que soy le arrimé la silla a Bella.

Platicamos del contrato y sobre los diseños que ella había armado para los nuevos condominios.

Hubo algunos detalles que no me parecían, pero terminamos arreglando el problemas.

Jasper se retiró momentos antes de empezar a almorzar, ya que su prometida Alice lo estaba localizando.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Corté un pedazo del filete de salmón que tenía en mi plato.  
— Bien, algo exasperada y nerviosa— ella también corto un pedazo de filete  
— ¿Por la boda? — Ya era hora que le dijera lo que había visto— asintió dudosa— Bella tengo algo importante que decirte de tu prometido— ella trató de disimular su asombro.  
— Por favor Edward no toquemos ese tema— cortó en tres partes el guisante.  
— Pero es... — me interrumpió.  
— Ya he dicho— sentenció.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

— Y tú, ¿cómo has estado? — me preguntó alzando la mirada.  
— Muy ajetreado y ocupado, con algunos asuntos personales— terminé de comer.  
— Te convertiste en todo un hombre de negocios— ella igual término de comer. Limpié mi boca y dejé la servilleta junto al plato bebiendo un poco de vino tinto.  
— Eso parece— me encogí de hombros— lo mismo tú— le sonreí.  
— Esfuerzo Edward, muchos motivos por los que luchar— no entendí muy bien, pero no discutí su respuesta.  
— ¿Puedo verte en la noche? — Alzó una ceja.  
— ¿Para qué quieres verme? — Le guiñé el ojo izquierdo.  
— Anda y sabrás porque— le dejé una tarjeta con la dirección. Me incliné sobre la mesa una vez me puse de pie.

Rocé sus labios con los míos, antes de despegarlos.

— Te espero esta noche, preciosa— le acaricié la mejilla y me dirigí hacia la salida del cubículo.

Pagué la cuenta y me fui hacia la oficina.

Al llegar me dispuse a trabajar, como una máquina; había muchas cosas pendientes.

Pero mi mente solo estaba concentrada en una cosa: Isabella, y si acudiría esta noche a mi departamento.

Por otra parte estaba mi padre, con su enfermedad.

¡Dios! Tenía muchas cosas, abrí una nueva pestaña en el navegador de internet.

Y tecleé — **contratos de sumisión**—

Aparecieron varios, los fui leyendo todos hasta que uno fue el indicado lo copie y abrí Word.

Pegué el archivo y lo leí detenidamente. Algunas cosas las modificaría, verbal con Isabella.

Coloqué nuestros nombres e imprimí el archivo.

Busqué una de las carpetas de cuero negro y lo coloqué guardándolo en mi portafolio.

**Isabella Pov.**

Había quedado en estado de _shock_ en el momento que él junto nuestros labios.

Al pronunciar esas palabras su olor fue inundando todo mi sistema, dejándome sin habla.

Al recobrarme me dispuse a levantarme.

Al salir, la recepcionista me informó que la cuenta había sido pagada.

El trayecto a la casa hogar fue tranquilo en cierto modo, ya que mi cabeza sólo pensaba en la noche: acudiría al departamento de Edward o no.

Me percaté de que ya había llegado, tomé unos papeles para la hermana superior.

Al tocar el timbre, no pasó ni un minuto cuando me abrieron la puerta.

Saludándola y platicando de cómo me encontraba, de cómo estaban los estudios de mi pequeño ángel, me excuse para ir a verlo, no sin antes dejarle los papeles de la nueva casa hogar que estábamos por inaugurar.

La tarde pasó como un meteorito, ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde; ayudaba a Ethan a copiar los ejercicios que le habían dejado en el preescolar.

Ayudé a bañarlo. Terminé tomando un baño.

Marisa había salido con unas amigas que se encontraban en la ciudad, y estaría de vuelta alrededor de las 6 de la tarde.

Ethan y yo decidimos prepararnos una merienda, que consistía un sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y vaso de leche.

Recostados en el sillón de la sala de juegos y con la película del Rey León II.

El hermoso de cabellos cobrizos, estaba en la mitad de su sueño cuando término la película.

Con sumo cuidado lo llevé a su habitación.

Al llegar Marisa me despedí con un abraso explicándole detalladamente mi tarde con Ethan.

**...**

Me encontraba camino a mi casa, debatiéndome si iba o no con Edward.

Muy dentro de mí bailaba una feliz Isabella por verlo.

Pero la otra me prohibía ir. Era una cosa mantener un contrato de trabajo y otra, un contacto personal.

Al llegar a mi departamento fui a tomar una ducha relajante. Pero fue todos menos eso, con cada cerrar de mis ojos sentía las caricias que hacía tiempo no disfrutaba.

Decidí salir antes de que mi mente se inundará de recuerdos.

Tenía que ir, sentía la necesidad de verlo, de sentir el mínimo contacto con él.

Abrí mi closet sacando de los cajones ropa íntima de encaje azul oscuro.

Revisaba la gama de ropa que tenía.

Me decidí por un vestido de algodón algo suelto en la cintura de color rojo, de escote cuadrado; me lo puse y busqué unos zapatos del mismo tono, con tacón 10.

Mi maquillaje fue bastante natural, lo resalté con labial rojo en los labios, unos aretes y pulseras de plata, tome un bolso de mano igual plateado; guarde llaves, celular, y unas que otras tarjetas.

Por último me perfumé, con la fragancia que tanto decía gustarle.

Tomé las llaves del otro auto, un Audi rojo.

Busqué la tarjeta que me dio, y me dirigí hacia su departamento.

Coloqué en el reproductor un disco de Michael Buble.

Llegué al edificio del departamento; realmente lujoso, como el mío.

Bajé nerviosa del auto, respiré profundo y me encaminé hacia la entrada.

— Buenas noches— me saludó el portero.  
— Buenas noches— contesté, tímidamente.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el último piso, indicando que llegaba a mi destino.

Con pasos cautelosos salí del elevador.

Estando en la puerta respiré profundamente antes de tocar el timbre.

Apunto de tocar el timbre él abrió la puerta.

— Buenas noches, Isabella— estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa de manga larga color azul oscuro, con zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón.

— Buenas noches, Edward— se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar.

Me guió hasta la sala, y tomé asiento en uno de los sillones de vinilo color crema.

— ¿Deseas algo de tomar? — Aclaré un poco mi garganta.  
— Si, por favor— se alejó un poco, caminando hacia el bar.  
— ¿Vino tinto, blanco, whisky, Martini? — Se giró a verme.  
— Una copa de vino blanco— me dio la copa.

Término de prepararse su whisky.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Se sentó frente a mí, agitando su vaso.  
— Bastante bien, ¿y tú? — probé un poco del vino.  
— Algo nervioso— sonrió a medias.  
— ¿Problemas? — Aventuré a preguntar.  
— Algo por el estilo— tomó de golpe lo que quedaba de su whisky— ¿pasamos a cenar? — sonrió ampliamente.  
—Claro— me levanté alisando un poco mi vestido.

Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, tenía velas que iluminaban el ambiente, un poco de música— reconocí la voz de Luciano Pavarotti— a un lado había un carrito y tapas altas de acero inoxidable.  
Un porta vinos— reconocí que era mi favorito— era _Bones_— prefería mil veces _Bones_ que cualquier otro.

Corrió la silla para que yo pudiera sentarme.

No sé de dónde salió un mozo, trayendo nuestros platillos.

— Buenas noches señor y señora— Edward quitó la servilleta del Platón.  
— Buenas noches— contestamos al unísono

Esperamos a que se retirara para empezar a cenar.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? — Me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
— Bastante bien, realmente fusioné las empresas de mis padres, y ¿a ti?  
— Trabajando con mucho esfuerzo en la empresa de mi padre— estaba orgullosa de él.  
— ¿Cómo vas con tu novia? — Tomé un poco de pasta.  
— ¿Qué novia? — Sus ojos mostraron curiosidad.  
— Escuché rumores de que tenías una novia— sonrió descaradamente.  
— Vaya nunca pensé que— tomó su copa— Isabella Swan se fijara en los rumores.  
— La señora que trabaja conmigo tenía la revista y la hojeé— tomé un poco de mi vino.  
— Como digas, y tú ¿cómo vas con tu prometido? — ¡Rayos!  
— Bien, ansiosos por que llegue el día de la boda— quise decir que no llegue- se me quedó viendo y eso me intimidaba.  
— Vaya ¿cuándo será? — Tragué discretamente el nudo que tenía en la faringe.  
— Dentro de una semana— tomé otro sorbo de vino.  
— ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Estás embarazada? — Su mirada era tan penetrante que sentía que me calaba los huesos.  
— ¡Por Dios! Edward- mis mejillas estaban rojas de seguro— claro que no, lo amo por eso me caso con él.

Sus ojos estaban algo cristalizados, pero trago en seco.

— Pues es lo mejor que te ha pasado ¿no? —Hizo a un lado su plato y se sirvió más vino.  
— Edward— me sentía horrible.  
— Nada Bella, sé que lo nuestro fue un completo error, ambos lo sabemos— quise llorar.  
— No, lo nuestro no fue un error— no cuando tuve un hijo de él— y no me arrepiento de nada— y otra vez de la nada salió el mozo retirando todo.

Ahora de fondo teníamos a Sarah brigtmant.

Edward se levantó, se acercó a una mueble y sacó una carpeta negra.

Volvió a tomar asiento.

— Me debes algo, y aquí está el pago que quiero— su voz era dura.  
— Edward, no creo que sea... — me interrumpió.  
— Tienes dos opciones: decirme a quién le doné sangre— lo enumeró— o aceptar lo que hay escrito en esta carpeta.

La tomé y abrí.

Sentí mi quijada abrirse al máximo.

Leí, con determinada atención.

_Isabella Swan: sumisa en posesión de su persona, consiente y manifiesta que desea y pretende entregarse totalmente en las manos de Edward Cullen: su Amo. Por su parte el Amo: Edward, consiente y manifiesta que desea y pretende tomar posesión de su sumisa: Isabella .__  
__Por la firma de este Contrato de Sumisión, se acuerda que la sumisa cede todos los derechos sobre su persona, y que el Amo toma completa posesión de la sumisa como propiedad, reclamando para sí mismo su vida, su futuro, su corazón y su mente._

**1.0.0 Deberes de la Sumisa**

_(a) La sumisa acepta obedecer y someterse completamente al Amo. Sin límites de lugar, tiempo o situación, en la cual la sumisa pueda deliberadamente rechazar u obedecer las órdenes de su Amo; excepto en las situaciones donde se aplique el veto de la sumisa (sección 2.0.1).__  
__(b) La sumisa también acepta, una vez firmado el Contrato de Sumisión, que su cuerpo pertenece a su Amo, para ser usado como este considere conveniente.__  
__(c) La sumisa comprende que todo lo que tiene, y todo lo que hace, pasará de derecho a privilegio, otorgado sólo cuando el Amo lo desee, y sólo hasta el punto que él lo desee._

**2.0.0 Palabra de Seguridad**

_Si la sumisa siente que la situación se aproxima al límite de lo imprevisto, puede pronunciar la palabra de seguridad (_)" para indicarlo. El Amo acepta evaluar la situación en la que la sumisa pronuncio dicha palabra y usará su capacidad para modificar la actividad o detenerla completamente.__  
__La sumisa está de acuerdo en atenerse a la decisión del Amo.__  
__El Amo está de acuerdo en no castigar a la sumisa por el uso de la palabra de seguridad._

**2.0.1 Veto de la Sumisa**

_La sumisa, cuando lo considere oportuno, tendrá poder de veto sobre cualquier orden dada por el Amo, cada vez que ella pueda legítimamente rechazar u obedecer esa orden. Esto será indicado con la palabra de seguridad (_). El uso de la palabra de seguridad (_) precisa la inmediata conclusión de la actividad. Es considerado un veto, y puede ser motivo de conclusión del Contrato de Sumisión_.

**3.0.0 Conducta de la Sumisa: General**

_(a) La sumisa se esforzará en amoldar su cuerpo, apariencia, hábitos y actitudes conforme a los deseos del Amo. La sumisa está de acuerdo en cambiar sus actos, forma de hablar y vestidos para expresar su sumisión. La sumisa hablara siempre a su Amo en términos de amor y respeto. Se dirigirá a él apropiadamente (p.e. "Amo", "Señor", "Papi", "Guardián", etc.).__  
__(b) La sumisa ambicionará y se esforzará en aprender como agradar a su Amo y aceptará agradecida cualquier crítica y en cualquier forma que el Amo elija.__  
__(c) La sumisa renuncia a todo derecho de intimidad u ocultamiento a su Amo. Esto incluye fotografías y videos de la sumisa, en cualquier situación, para ser usadas y mostradas por el Amo como este considere conveniente.__  
__(d) La sumisa está de acuerdo en exponer todos sus deseos y fantasías a la consideración del amo.__  
__(e) La sumisa responderá sincera y completamente, todas y cada una de las preguntas que el Amo le haga. La sumisa dará voluntariamente cualquier información que su Amo deba conocer sobre su condición física y emocional.__  
__(f) Cuando esté en la misma habitación que su Amo, la sumisa pedirá permiso antes de salir de ella, explicando dónde va y por qué. Esto incluye, pedir permiso para usar el aseo.__  
__(g) La sumisa será responsable de mantener la limpieza y disponibilidad de todos los juguetes. Ninguno será usado sin el expreso permiso del Amo.__  
__(h) La sumisa es responsable del mantenimiento y realización de los quehaceres domésticos. Esto incluye lo siguiente:__  
__ (i) Cocinar: Incluido preparar la comida para el Amo mientras está trabajando.__  
__ (ii) Limpiar: Incluido pasar la aspiradora, quitar el polvo y limpiar cocina, baño y porche.__  
__ (iii) Hacer la colada.__  
__ (iv) Pagar todas las facturas en el momento oportuno.__  
__ (v) Hacer los recados y la compra.__  
__ (vi) Disponer la ropa del Amo antes de irse a trabajar._

**3.0.1 Apariencia de la Sumisa**

_(a) La sumisa mantendrá y adornará sus órganos sexuales, asegurándose de que sean perfectamente asequibles para su Amo. Todas las partes del cuerpo de la sumisa podrán ser expuestas en público o en privado, para otros o para su Amo, cuando así sea ordenado.__  
__(b) La sumisa nunca cerrará ni cruzará sus piernas en presencia de su Amo, a menos que se le haya otorgado permiso especifico.__  
__(c) La sumisa nunca usará ropa interior, excepto cuando le sea permitido usar shorts o pantis, y no cubrirá su cuerpo con vestidos o cualquier material, excepto cuando el hacerlo y el diseño o el material del vestido sean expresamente aprobados por el Amo.__  
__(d) Minifaldas, botas, zapatos de tacón, ligas o medias, y tops o vestidos reveladores será su principal vestimenta en público.__  
__(e) La sumisa mantendrá su sexo limpio y rasurado o lo dejará crecer, según el deseo de su Amo.__  
__(f) La sumisa cortara, peinara y teñirá su cabello como ordene su Amo.__  
__(g) La sumisa tendrá las uñas de pies y manos pintadas y cuidadas como desee su Amo.__  
__(h) El Amo tiene derecho a tatuar, poner piercings o marcar el cuerpo de su sumisa.__  
__(i) La sumisa llevará todo el tiempo, 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, una señal de su sumisión, dada por su Amo._

**4.0.0 Normas del Amo**

_El Amo acepta la responsabilidad sobre el cuerpo de la sumisa y sus posesiones, para hacer con ellos lo que considere conveniente. El Amo está de acuerdo en amar, cuidar, proteger y mimar a la sumisa, y cuidar de su seguridad y bienestar. El Amo acepta también el compromiso de entrenarle, castigarle, amarle y usarle como considere conveniente._

**5.0.0. Castigos**

_La sumisa está de acuerdo en aceptar cualquier castigo que el Amo decida infligirle, lo haya merecido o no. La sumisa está de acuerdo en que estos castigos puedan ser infligidos por cualquier infracción de la letra o el espíritu de este Contrato de Sumisión, y aceptará agradecida la corrección. La forma y duración del castigo serán a gusto del Amo. Puede castigarle sin razón, sólo para su placer. La sumisa goza del derecho a llorar, gritar o suplicar, pero acepta el hecho de que esta expresión de sentimientos no afectara su tratamiento. Igualmente acepta que si su Amo se cansa de sus ruidos, podrá amordazarla o adoptar otras acciones para silenciarla._

**6.0.0 Otras personas**

_(a) La sumisa no buscará otro amo o amante, ni tendrá relaciones sexuales o de sumisión con otro; ni tan siquiera 'virtual' o 'cyber', sin el permiso de su Amo. Hacerlo será considerado una violación del Contrato de Sumisión y tendrá como resultado un castigo extremo o la ruptura del Contrato.__  
__(b) La sumisa está de acuerdo en que su Amo posee el derecho a determinar cuándo otros pueden usar su cuerpo y en que forman lo usaran. El Amo tratará este tema previamente con la sumisa. La sumisa no tiene elección sobre otras parejas, con la excepción de que jugar con otros debe ser seguro._

**7.0.0 Alteración del Contrato de Sumisión**

_El Contrato de Sumisión no puede ser alterado a menos que ambas partes estén de acuerdo. Si el Contrato es alterado el nuevo se imprimirá y será firmado, y el viejo Contrato será destruido._

**7.0.1 Terminación del Contrato de Sumisión**

_Este Contrato puede darse por terminado en cualquier momento por cualquiera de ambas partes._

**8.0.0 Firma de la Sumisa**

_He leído y comprendido este Contrato de Sumisión. Estoy de acuerdo en entregarme por completo a mi Amo, acepto cualquier reclamación sobre mi cuerpo, corazón, alma y mente. Comprendo que seré dominada, entrenada y castigada como sumisa y prometo cumplir todos los deseos de mi Amo y servirle con lo mejor de mis habilidades. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este Contrato de Sumisión en cualquier momento._

**Firma: Fecha:** 13 — 05 — 2013

**8.0.1 Firma del Amo**

_He leído y comprendido completamente este Contrato de Sumisión. Estoy de acuerdo en aceptar esta sumisa como mi propiedad, y cuidar de ella lo mejor que sepa. Cuidaré de su seguridad y bienestar y la dominaré, entrenaré y castigaré como sumisa. Comprendo la responsabilidad implícita en este acuerdo y estoy de acuerdo en todo. Nada dañara a mi sumisa mientras me pertenezca. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este Contrato de Sumisión en cualquier momento._

**Firma: Fecha: **13 — 05 — 2013

Al terminar de leerlo lo miré.

— Edward entiende, no puedo mezclar placer con negocios— me sentía exasperada.  
— Entonces, ¿quién es?

Me sentí entre la espada y la pared.

No podía decirle quien era, eso nunca pasaría.

Bajé la mirada para ver de nuevo ese contrato— acepto.

Su cara era de asombro— hay cosas que descartáremos— tomó la carpeta.

— Hay cosas que es imposible que yo cumpla como la cláusula, 6.0.0. Otras personas del inciso "a" —Río despiadadamente y me miró a los ojos, sus ojos mostraban traición

* * *

**nota: **hola chicas ¿como están después de leer el capitulo?

bueno ya empezó lo bueno, las cosas andado un gran giro.

_¿que opinan en general? ¿que piensan que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?_

_espero les allá gustado el capitulo como siempre les pido un RW, ese espacio no come, jajaja_

_bueno que les puedo decir, estoy tan agradecida con ustedes por leer mis locas historias, sin duda ustedes son las mejores._

_quiero agradecerle _

J**oha Asecas, Jade Hsos, Janalez, Alejandra, Julieth, Carolina, Valeria, Melina, , Gatita Cullen, Katyms13, Iku Cullen, Karel, Mercy V,** **chiquita Memo, vannssa, Mymyy ls, Aannii Mendez, Coty Arcos, Yorlenny, Yoyis**y a todas las chicas de facebook, a las que empezaron a seguirme pero no continuaron, a las lectoras fantasmas, a las nuevas lectoras.

si he olvidado alguna díganme.

les recuerdo el grupo de Facebook, se llama De mi sabes solo el nombre.

bueno chicas no se que mas escribir, y ando como un tornado a listando mi maleta ya que me voy a un retiro este fin de semana.

nos leemos pronto, dejen muchas opiniones.

saludos y besos Lili.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia puede tener contenido sexual explicito, vocabulario inapropiado, y exceso de amor (creo) antes de aplicar algo de lo que lees investiga.**

**Toda información sobre BDMS fue sacada de páginas oficiales.**

**Le agradezco enormemente a mí Beta: Aleja Rodriguez por tomar y corregir esta historia.**

**Y a todas las chicas que leen.**

_hola chicas espero que estén muy bien_

_bueno no quiero que me maten por el capitulo_

_tan poco odien a Edward._

_respondiendo a Gatita Cuellen porque el contrato es así, bueno internet no cuenta con contratos decentes y este de los 3 que busque fue el mas "normal"_

_nos leemos al final._

_con Amor._

**Lili Cullen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Leía por cuarta vez el contrato. Sabía que la cláusula que me estaba pidiendo Isabella, era la única que no iba a cambiar.

— Lo siento, pero no la cambiaré— tomé otra carpeta para ella.  
— Tienes que desistir de ella— no podía imaginarla con otro, me ponía furioso.  
— Entonces dime a quién le doné sangre, y así de fácil se acaban las cosas— algo ocultaba y lo descubriría.  
— He dicho que aceptaré, y tú- me señaló— dijiste que podíamos modificar las cláusulas— me serví más vino.  
—Pero serán las que yo quiera— fijé mi vista de nuevo en el contrato, leí lo que decía y la miré — por más que, quiera que te quedes las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana no puedo. Tienes una empresa que atender, por lo que sólo será de 6 de la tarde hasta las 6 de la mañana, no limpiarás a menos que tú lo quieras— miraba con atención las hojas— vestimenta—no la quería como una puta, con lo que decía en la vestimenta— usarás tu ropa normal.  
— Okey— busqué otra.  
— Sobre que todas tus pertenencias las tome, eso no, simplemente te quiero a ti— tomé un sorbo del vino, aunque quería algo más fuerte.  
— Esa de plano no me parecía— podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba.  
— Las palabras claves, tienes oportunidad de elegir la de imprevisto y yo la de seguridad— mi vista parecía _flash_ viendo que cambiaríamos— así que ¿cuál vas a utilizar? — Tomó su copa y me miró descaradamente.  
Tragó el sorbo de vino- París.- Eso si era jugar sucio.  
— Entonces yo elegiré— agité el líquido de mi copa— Nueva York — sus ojos se dilataron.  
— Sobre la cláusula 3.0.0 conducta de la sumisa inciso (h) preferiría que tú te ocuparás de ellos, si estas pensando en usarlos conmigo— su vista estaba pegada a las hojas.  
—Si así lo prefieres— busqué mis puntos- respecto a la comida, pagos, recados y compras se elimina. Habrá personal que lo haga, sólo se queda la de disponer de mi ropa antes de que me vaya al trabajo.  
— Sobre que tienes derecho a tatuar, poner _piercings_ o marcas, no me parece— me levanté y fui por mi botella de whisky, un vaso y algo de hielo. Se venía lo fuerte.  
— Está bien— dije llegado al mini bar.  
— La cláusula 6.0.0 inciso (a) esa es imposible que la cumpla— apresuré mi paso, para de nuevo tenerla de frente.  
— Me vale un carajo, esa se queda intacta— bebí de golpe todo el liquido de mi vaso.  
— Edward, no voy a engañar a mi prometido, y será mi deber cumplir con él cuando estemos casados— sentí que la sangre me hervía, serví otro trago.  
— Te lo prohíbo, y punto— tragué de nuevo ese líquido entre frío y caliente.  
— ¡No me puedes prohibir nada! — Se levantó de la silla.  
— Ponme a prueba— la reté, tenía que darse cuenta que ya no era el Edward de 18 años que conoció en París.  
— Lo amo, entiéndelo— sentía que era a ella a la que trataba de convencer de lo que me decía- no puedo engañarlo.

Me reí amargamente.

— Mientras tú mueres por ese idiota— tomé otro trago— él te engaña con una cualquiera.

Sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca.

Tragó el nudo de su garganta y alzó su mirada.

— No te creo, eso es una mentira— bebió lo último del líquido de la copa.  
— No te miento, y te lo puedo demostrar.  
— No quiero que me demuestres nada, confió en él— se sirvió más vino, noté el leve temblor de sus manos.  
— ¡No seas estúpida! — Ahora bebía de la botella— date cuenta que ese idiota no te merece— golpeé la mesa con mi puño.  
— ¿Y tú sí? — Respiré hondo.  
— Te tuve un tiempo, y por lo menos no fui yo quien abandonó al "amor" de su vida— si íbamos a decir verdades a medias, mejor que sean completas.  
— ¿Por qué no puedes superar esa época? — Le daría en su punto más débil.  
— Porque tú tampoco has podido superarla, y si lo hubieras hecho, no estarías aquí hablando de esto- tomé más del whisky— sinceramente no quería saber a quién diablos le doné sangre.  
Su cara mostraba la rabia contenida- te diré algo— tomó de golpe la copa que se había servido— algún día te arrepentirás de esas palabras— no la entendí.  
— Las cosas de enviar mensajes o por _chat_, sólo será entre nosotros— tomé la carpeta, si seguía aquí la tomaría esta misma noche, con ese vestido que traía dios me ponía más duro que una piedra— firma.

Me miró incrédula.

— No hasta que corrijan esas cláusulas— serví otro poco de whisky.  
— Te doy mi palabra— tomé la carpeta y la coloqué en la mesa, saqué mi bolígrafo.  
Coloqué la fecha y firmé.  
— Aquí tienes, mantendré mi palabra, las acordadas las tendré mañana en un documento oficial— dejé la pluma en la mesa.

Dudó pero se acercó y firmó.

— Las espero mañana, me tengo que ir— sin mirarme fue hacia el sillón, tomó su bolso y salió del departamento.

Me sentí un estúpido, un maldito bastardo.

Tomé la botella y la aventé a la pared.

**BellaPov.**

Llegué a mi departamento hecha un mar de lágrimas.

No podía creer sus palabras sobre la donación de sangre, si supiera que era para salvarle la vida a su propio hijo...

Era bastante tarde para llamarle a mi pequeño ángel.

El efecto del alcohol ya se había esfumado.

Logré desvestirme, me coloqué una blusa ancha que llegaba hasta abajo de mi trasero.

Me acosté en la cama en posición fetal, llorando por todas las cosas que había guardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente tenía una migraña terrible.

Tomé una ducha de agua fría. Después de secarme el cuerpo y el cabello, fui al _closet_ para buscar mi atuendo del día de hoy.

Elegí una falda negra pegada que llegaba debajo de la rodilla, una blusa de color menta, con unos zapatos rojos.

Un poco de maquillaje, una coleta alta para mi cabello.

Al llegar a la cocina María servía mi desayuno: Huevos revueltos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja.  
Mi celular se escuchó por todo el departamento.

Con paso perezoso tomé mi bolso de anoche y lo saqué.

**— **_**Recuerda, hoy a las 6:00 p.m. en mi departamento, sin un minuto de retraso**__**Edward—.**_

Respondí.

_**— No se me olvida Bella—.**_

Terminé mi desayuno, dejé dinero para las compras, y le informé a María que su nuevo horario sería de 8 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde.

Al llegar a la oficina Ángela me dijo que me habían traído unas flores.

Las vi y leí la tarjeta, era de Edward.

**- Hoy es nuestro día sumisa, piensa como me llamarás, Edward-.**

La guardé en el cajón de mi escritorio.

Tomé los planos del señor Smith.

Todo el día me la pase terminando los cambios.

A las tres de la tarde salí con Alice y Rosalie a comer.

Les dije que no podría tardar porque tenía mucho trabajo.

Al salir del restaurante, regresé a la oficina por mi portafolio.

Dejé unos recados y luego salí rumbo a casa de Marisa.

- Hola niña Bella, el pequeño Ethan ya está por llegar del colegio- pasamos a la cocina.  
- Lo imaginé _mami_, ¿cómo esta con su yeso?- Suspiró.  
- Insoportable, ya quiere que se lo quiten, mañana tiene cita con el médico- que bueno que me lo recordaba.  
- ¿A qué hora es su cita?- Me dio un vaso de agua.  
Cuando llego Ethan, al rededor de las 4:10 a la casa: vigilé que comiera, lo ayudé a bañarse, aunque no se callaba diciéndome que era niño grande y el podía sólo, yo solo reía.  
Vi que terminara la tarea y que todo estuviera al día.  
Me fijé que eran las 5:30, y el departamento de Edward quedaba a 45 minutos de aquí.  
- Mi vida- lo abracé y lo senté en mis piernas- tengo que irme, hoy no me puedo quedar hasta más tarde- sus ojitos se estaban cristalizando.  
- ¿por qué mami?- Acurrucó su cabeza en mi pecho.  
- Tengo bastante trabajo atrasado bebé y no lo puedo dejar a medias, mañana tengo que entregarlo- sentí sus lágrimas mojar mi blusa.  
- Está bien mamita, pero ¿mañana si vas a ir conmigo al doctor?- Alzó su mirada.  
- Claro amor, iré con ustedes- le di muchos besos en su frente- bueno ya me voy, pórtate bien, hazle caso a tu abuelita- asintió, lo dejé recostado en su cama del cuarto de juegos.

Salí de la casa como un rayo.

Manejé lo más rápido que pude, faltaban 5 minutos para las 6 de la tarde.

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, tenía 5 minutos de retraso.

Toqué el timbre y a los dos minutos abrieron.

Tenía pantalón de vestir color arena y una camisa de manga corta color naranja.

- Llegas tarde Isabella- me dejó entrar. Dejé el maletín en la mesa del recibidor.  
- Lo siento- tenía la mirada baja.  
- Veo que ya estas más que dispuesta para iniciar- me tomó del antebrazo y me guió hacia un cuarto- en el cuarto de baño esta tu ropa.  
Me soltó y antes de irse susurró - te espero en el segundo cuarto, arrodillada a un medio metro de la cama- cerró la puerta del cuarto y me fui a cambiar.

**EdwardPov.**

Entré a mi habitación y busqué unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Antes, tomé una ducha rápida, estaba ansioso de verla con la vestimenta que le dejé.

Lo que más me encantaba era que hoy sería su castigo.

Salí del cuarto de baño secando mi torso.

Me coloqué los _jeans_.

Tiré en el cesto de ropa sucia y la toalla.

Me encaminé al cuarto que le indiqué a Isabella.

Al abrir, la encontré de rodillas a medio metro de distancia de la cama.

Tenía el corsé de vinilo negro, el cabello recogido en una trenza, sin pantis.

Verla me volvía loco.

- Isabella, saluda a tu Amo, sin verlo- vi que la bata estaba en el perchero.  
- Buenas tardes, Amo- su voz era suave.  
- Te has portado muy mal en el primer día, sabes ¿qué significa eso?- Buscaba las cosas que servirían para su castigo.  
- Si amo- su tono de niña inocente.  
- Espero, estés consiente que llegar tarde amerita un castigo, ya que es fundamental ser puntuales, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?- Saqué de uno de los cajones un consolador y un arnés para el cuello.  
- Juro que ya no llegaré tarde Amo- imaginaba su rostro.

Busqué unas esposas.

- Espero, no se rompa ese juramento, o el castigo será peor- busqué unas pinzas para los pezones.

Me acerqué al reproductor, y coloqué música ambiental.

Di la vuelta acercándome a ella.

- Cierra los ojos y alza el cuello Isabella- le ordené y así lo hizo.

Coloqué el arnés en su cuello.

- Bajá la cabeza, alza las manos y juntarlas sobre tu cabeza- volvió a obedecer- así me gusta linda- recorrí desde el omoplato izquierdo hasta el derecho con mi pulgar.

Su piel era suave como la seda, sentía como se estremecía por el contacto.

- Isabella, Isabella- la levanté poniéndola frente a mi- ¿qué castigo te daremos?- El corsé alzaba sus senos.

Tenían la proporción adecuada, su piel clara resaltaba en el color negro.

- Será tan placentero para ti como para mí- me acerqué a ella, apretando uno de sus senos.

Echó su cabeza para atrás, aún cerrando los ojos.

Fui caminando hacia la cama con ella.

La aventé allí, provocando que soltara un gemido.

- ¿Te gusta que te traten mal, verdad?- Le di una palmada a su muslo derecho- ¡contesta!-  
- Si, amo- con mis manos recorría su cuerpo.  
- Abre las piernas- ya era tiempo del castigo.

Pasé el dedo pulgar a lo largo de su intimidad verificando si se encontraba excitada.

Y lo estaba, en abundancia. Tomé el consolador y lo introduje lentamente en su interior.

-_Mmm...-_ mordió su labio al sentir las vibraciones.  
-¿Te gusta, no es así?- Volví a darle una nalgada.  
- S...i... Amo- le subí un poco más a la vibración.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas.

Sigilosamente me acerqué a su boca.

Posé mis labios en los de ella, besándolos con inmensa urgencia.

Sus jadeos los fui callando con mis besos.

Fui bajando por su cuello, mis manos bajaron hasta su clítoris, Torturándolo. Dejé varias marcas en la base de su cuello.

Mordí su lóbulo izquierdo.

Le susurré en su oído- no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- puse al máximo las vibraciones del consolador.

- Tienes prohibido gritar- se mordía en labio.

Bajé hasta sus senos, llevando uno de sus pezones a mi boca, y el otro lo fui endureciendo con mis dedos: índice y pulgar.

Fui bajando hacia su sexo, al ver lo brillante que estaba, por la humedad, supe que estaba cerca de su orgasmo.

Apagué las vibraciones y retiré el consolador, sustituyéndolo por mis dedos y mi lengua, Que empezaron a bombear en su interior.

- ¡Grita!- Con mi otra mano le di una nalgada.  
-_Arg...-_ sentirla retorciéndose, hacía que mi miembro se pusiera duro.  
- Vamos nena- solté mi aliento en su, ya muy hinchado clítoris.  
- Más- me desabroché mis pantalones.  
- ¿Más qué?- Ahora sólo con mi lengua la penetraba.  
- Más rápido, Amo- arrastro las palabras.  
Alcé mi cara y escuché un pequeño bufido de su parte- alguien reclama tu atención sumisa- por primera vez abría sus ojos mirando hacia mi excitado miembro.  
Con sus pies empezó a masturbarlo.

...

Yacía cansada en la cama... con las esposas aún puestas en las muñecas.

Sabía que le había dado placer salvaje.

Sin embargo, en mi interior algo pugnaba por salir... o más bien por realizar.

Quería hacerle el amor.

Quería que fuese mía nuevamente, como siempre había deseado. Recorrer ese cuerpo, el templo que tantas veces poseí siendo su esclavo, su sumiso en esos días de Paris.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Isabella- la llamé en voz baja.  
Somnolienta me contestó.  
-¿Si amo?- De nuevo, su susurro provocó que me pusiera duro.

Ahora le demostraría mi amor escondido, mi amor que creía enterrado. Y creo que sería la mejor manera de vengarme.

La amaba, si.

Pero mi orgullo era demasiado grande.

Los celos ardían y recorrían mis venas, porque por más que yo la amara podía tener su cuerpo, sin embargo su corazón, su oscuro corazón le pertenecía a él. Al imbécil de su prometido.

Ese que se burlaba de ella a sus espaldas.

Aquel con el que ella se casaría en unos días.

Esta vez sin llamarla me acerqué a sus piernas, comencé a acariciarlas.

-Que deliciosas y tersas- recorrí dulcemente su cuerpo.

Enamorándome cada vez más si eso era posible de él.

Regué besos por su cuello hombros, y senos marcándola como mía, sin que ella se enterara.

Algún día en la siguiente vida estaríamos unidos.

Me fui colocando en su entrada.

Al estar en la base de su cuello esparciendo besos susurre para mí: **- te amo Bella, siempre te amaré- **y empecé a entrar en ella, delicadamente.

Comencé con embestidas lentas, torturando y lamiendo sus pezones.

Haciendo que soltara gemidos y jadeara.

Mordía y besaba con pasión y amor su boca.

Aumente el ritmo, dejé que mis ojos y los de ella se conectaran mostrando todo lo que sentía por ella.

- Más rápido Amo, por favor- arrastraba las palabras.

Yo igual quería ir rápido, así como los latidos de mi corazón.

Entrando y saliendo, lo más rápido sin lastimaría.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas.

Ambos gemíamos.

Sentía que cada vez me apretaba más.

Estábamos a punto de llegar y culminar.

Volví a sus labios, besándolos con amor.

Esta sería la primera y última vez.

No podía retenerla a mi lado si no me amaba.

Gritamos al llegar juntos al orgasmo, más grande y excitante de mi vida.

Coloqué mi frente sobre la de ella, y esperaré a que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran.

**- Eres libre de irte Isabella, no puedo retener a nadie sin que me ame-** salí de ella y busqué la llave para quitarle las esposas.

Cuando volví acercarme a ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de ellos se deslizaban lágrimas.

**- Nunca olvides que te amo. Ve, se feliz con tu prometido-** besé su frente y me apresuré a salir del cuarto.

* * *

dios no me maten chicas por favor!

si quieren arrancarme los cabellos háganlo.

bueno ¿que les pareció? expresen todo su sentimiento.

lamento no haberlo subido a noche pero andaba muerta del cansancio.

bueno ando toda volando en el planeta del amor, jajaja por eso no se que mas poner.

les agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia.

Gatita Cullen: bueno cariño ya te conté que onda con el capitulo, si la ama, no puedo decir mas y creo que en este capitulo se demostró, saludos y besos.

Iku Cullen: si, Ed sin duda la ama, ambos se aman, y dios es el miedo de bella para no decirle a Ed de nuestro pequeño Etahn.

Jade HSos : si esto se pondra muy bueno cariño no coman ansias.

janalez : no se porque deja que se manipule Jana es una! un dush para ella, y si Ed como sumiso, dios hasta yo me apunto para ser su sumisa, jajaja.

Carolina: mi amada amiga, ya sabes que esto se pone bueno, tu veías mi distracción en la escuela por escribir cada capitulo para torturar a Vale jajaj, soy una maldita lo se.

: si cariño eso quiso decir, de solo pensarlo el se pone bravo y saludos para ti también.

robsten-pattison: bienvenida cariño gracias por comentar.

Joha Asecas: esto causara problemas y mas con cierta persona que en dos capis mas verás.

julieth: pues el mundo da 360 grados julie y esto sin duda que lo dio y vaya que se puso bueno, eso digo pero ustedes dan la ultima palabra.

melina: mi querida amiga, si ha aceptado y vaya que se salio con la suya, saludos.

yoyis: mi amada madre, gracias por leer las locuras de tu hija, me alegra que te allá encantado.

sin duda se los agradezco chicas que sigan aquí conmigo, a todas las chicas de facebook, a las que empezaron a seguirme pero no continuaron, a las lectoras fantasmas, a las nuevas lectoras.

les recuerdo el grupo de Facebook, se llama De mi sabes solo el nombre.

bueno creo que esto es todo.

yo igual me tengo que ir a limpiar mi casa, y ver unas cosas.

como dije estoy perdida en el cielo de los enamorados.

besos y abrazos de su querida **Lili**.

desde alguna parte de la republica mexicana.

nos leemos pronto.

Adios!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Disclaimer: Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia puede tener contenido sexual explicito, vocabulario inapropiado, y exceso de amor (creo) antes de aplicar algo de lo que lees investiga.**

**Toda información sobre BDMS fue sacada de páginas oficiales.**

**Le agradezco enormemente a mí Beta: Aleja Rodriguez por tomar y corregir esta historia.**

**Y a todas las chicas que leen.**

* * *

_hola chicas espero que estén muy bien_

_bueno no quiero que me maten por el capitulo._

_también__ pido disculpas por la demora, pero aquí tienen el capitulo_

_disfrútenlo__, nos leemos abajo._

_con amor Lili._

* * *

**canciones: **

James Blunt - **Y****ou´re Beautiful.**

Louis Armstrong - **La Vie En Rose.**

Miley Cyrus - **Whan I Look At You.**

* * *

En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.

_Para mi corazón basta tu pecho, _  
_para tu libertad bastan mis alas. (**Pablo Neruda)**_

**Pov Bella.**

Mi cuerpo dolía, pero no por el dolor y placer que me había dado él. Dolía saber que aún me amaba.

Los sollozos eran tan fuertes que los silencié con la almohada, no tenía fuerzas para moverme.

Sus palabras aún seguían resonando en mi mente.

No quería verlo.

Me levanté de la cama, temblando por mis sollozos.

Tomé la bata de seda negra que estaba en el perchero.

Salí de ese cuarto para dirigirme al cuarto donde había dejado mi ropa.

Me la puse como pude, mis sollozos no paraban.

Quería gritarle que lo amaba, que nunca lo había dejado de amar.

No me coloqué los zapatos, tomé mi maletín, sacando las llaves de mi auto.

Era pasada la media noche.

Subí al auto como pude, quería llegar a casa y llorar hasta que no me quedara ni una sola lagrima.

...

Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue darme un baño, para borrar sus besos, sus caricias.

No recuerdo la hora en la que mis lágrimas dejaron de salir, en la que Morfeo al fin decidió venir por mí.

Al abrir los ojos los sentía pesados, parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar mi vista.

Estaba en mi cuarto, la luz apenas entraba a través de las cortinas.

Recordé que hoy tenía que ir con mi pequeño ángel al hospital.

Tenía que entretener mi cabeza con otras cosas, para que Edward y sus palabras ya no estuvieran en ella.

Me levanté con cuidado, dirigiéndome al cuarto del baño.

Sobre de la cama dejé ropa nueva: un falda color oliva con blusa arena de manga corta, un saco del mismo color que la falda, ropa interior y zapatos de plataforma de igual color que la blusa.

Me hidraté tranquilamente y luego me dispuse a vestirme.

Eran las siete de la mañana.

No tardé en vestirme. Había quedado a la perfección, un poco de maquillaje y mi habitual peinado. Salí del cuarto.

Me dirigí a la sala por mi maletín. Tenía una hora y media para la cita de Ethan.

— Buenos días señorita Swan— me sobresalté con la voz de María.  
— ¡Dios! María me has asustado— sonrió tímidamente.  
— Lo siento señorita Swan, su desayuno está listo— recordé que le había cambiado su horario.  
— Está bien, gracias— fui hacia la cocina— ¿María?

Volteó a verme— ¿sí?  
— ¿No había cambiado tu horario? — Bajó la mirada.  
— Sí, es sólo que hoy tenía mucho que hacer. Según su madre, ayer llamó, tenía que haber alguien para recibir su vestido hoy— sentí un mudo formarse en mi garganta.  
— Está bien.

Sirvió fruta picada, con un poco de yogur encima.

...

Camino a la oficina, paré a dejarle a Ángela unos papeles para el señor Herrera.

...

Ya en el hospital, Ethan apretaba mi mano por lo nervioso que estaba.

— Mami— bajé mi cabeza para que me dijera en el oído— ¿crees que el doctor acepte salir contigo? — tosí por la pregunta de mi hijo.  
— No creo mi vida— le di un beso en su cabello y rodé los ojos.  
— ¿Y por qué no, eres muy guapa? — Creo que estaba sonrojada.

No escuché cuando entró el doctor.

Marisa se había quedado en la casa, ya que se sentía mal.

No le creía que era una simple gripa.

Antes de que se lo impidiera Ethan preguntó.

— ¿Doctor usted cree que mi mamá es muy guapa? — No quería mirar ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!  
— Este…— se aclaró la garganta— si, es muy guapa— sentí mis mejillas arder. Dios que se abra un hueco y que nos trague a los dos.  
— Gracias— alcé la mirada, y él tenía una sonrisa amistosa.  
— Usted ¿quisiera salir…?— lo interrumpí antes de que Ethan terminara de hablar.  
— ¿Cómo sigue su fractura? — Ethan me frunció el entrecejo.

¡Dios este mi hijo! Me las estaba cobrando por dejarlo ayer.

— Me sorprende lo rápido que se está curando, si sigue así, lo más seguro es que el lunes próximo ya le estemos quitando el yeso— no podía mantener mucho contacto visual sin que me sonrojara.  
— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó Ethan sobresaltándonos— no, odio esta cosa— me miró con sus ojos llorosos—me da mucho calor— se puso a llorar y lo abracé.  
— Ya amor, tranquilo— le limpié sus lágrimas.  
— Es que... — hipaba cada vez que hablaba— no... No... No me gusta.  
— Verás campeón que pasara rápido, y el lunes ya estarás aquí para que te quite el yeso— se acercó a él y se puso de cuclillas.  
— ¿De verdad? — Lo miró con ojos de corderito.  
— Sí, así ya podrás jugar fútbol con tu papá— ¡rayos! Quería matar a ese doctor.  
— Doctor, ¿eso sería todo? — Fue un horror, ahora que le iba a decir a mi ángel.  
— Sí, eso es todo— me levanté del asiento con Ethan en los brazos. No sé cómo lo lograba con semejantes tacones.  
— Gracias, nos vemos el lunes— Ethan le dijo adiós frenéticamente con la mano.

Ya en el coche, y con Ethan en el asiento de copiloto, y el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

— Mamá— asentí con mi cabeza para que hablara— ¿quién es mi papá? — Frené de golpe en el semáforo.  
— Este…— diablos ¿qué le digo?— Una persona— se rió fuertemente.  
— Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿cómo se llama? — Ni modos, tengo que decirle.  
— Edward — continúe mi camino.  
— ¿Edward? ¿qué? — Se puso de lado para que me pudiera verlo mejor.  
— Sólo se llama Edward— llegamos a otro semáforo.  
— Si tú lo dices — a veces creía que era más grande de lo que aparentaba.  
— No es momento de hablar de este tema ¿sí? Juro que cuando esté lista de contare todo sobré él ¿de acuerdo? — Lo vi de reojo.  
— Si, está bien. ¿Crees que podré conocerlo? — ¡Dios! Sé que me merezco este castigo.  
— Tendría que preguntarle— suspiré— hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo, pero cuando lleguemos a la casa.  
— Yo me he portado bien— me reí.  
— Sé que te has portado bien, pero es de otra cosa.

**Pov Ethan.**

Estábamos sentados mamá y yo en la sala.

Ella quería decirme algo importante.

Estaba feliz, porque sabía el nombre de mi papá, aunque sería más feliz si lo conociera.

Me sentía algo mal por poner incomoda a mi mamita.

- Bueno bebé, lo que yo quiero decirte es…- enredaba sus dedos.  
- ¿Qué es mamita?- Recosté mi cabeza en sus muslos.  
- Cariño, se que debí decirte desde un principio- sabía que me iba ganar una amonestación.  
- Suéltalo mami- lo había escuchado de mi amigo Joseph, que era mayor que yo.  
- Es que el fin de semana yo…- suspiró- me voy a casar- sentí mi corazoncito detenerse.  
-¿Con el que es mi papito?- Me levanté para verla a los ojos.  
Vi como se le escapaban unas lágrimas- no cariño- respiró- con mi novio- eso no podía ser.  
- No, no- le grité- no te puedes casar mami- empecé a llorar. Eso quería decir que no podía estar con ella.  
- No puedo hacer nada cariño - no la dejé terminar.  
- Si te casas con esa persona ya no voy a poder irme contigo- se soltó a llorar y me tomó en brazos.  
- No mi vida, no va hacer así- la abracé, tenía tanto miedo.  
Estuvimos así hasta que Marisa vino hacia nosotros, con una cámara digital.  
- No se muevan, les tomaré una foto. Se ven tan lindos. Disculpa Bella, vine a tomarles una foto para su álbum de recuerdos es que, se veían tan lindos y además -dijo volteando a verme- di pastel- canturreó.  
Sonreímos hacia la cámara.  
- ¡Pastel!- Grité y mamá rió.  
- Vayamos a comer a mi restaurante favorito- dijo mi _abue_.  
- Si mami, tengo mucha hambre- sobé mi estómago.  
Me sentía triste aún, pero no quería que mi mamita se sintiera mal.  
Hace mucho que no estaba con ella más de dos horas.

Íbamos en el auto, puse música en el estéreo del coche.  
Mucha música clásica.  
Me acosté en el sillón de la parte de atrás.  
- Quiero un pastel- me encantaban los dulces, y más los chocolates.  
- Veremos si en el restaurante hay pasteles.  
- ¡Sí!- Grité.  
Me quedaba dormido.

Terminaba de comer arracheras, mamá le decía a mi _abue_ que tenía que ir al hospital.  
- Es que ya me siento mejor Bella- mamá la veía con el ceño fruncido.  
- No te creo- tomó un poco de su coca- cola.  
- Si no quieres ir abuelita, te llevaremos arrastrada con el doctor guapo- le guiñé un ojo.  
- está bien, quiero ver al doctor guapo- nos reímos.  
El mesero vino por los platos y cubiertos.  
-Disculpa- llamé a una chica con una vestimenta negra.  
- Si jovencito- le sonreí.  
Mamá y la abuela me veían atentamente, me sentía ¿intimidado? Sí, creo que sí.  
- ¿Tiene pastel de chocolate?- Sonrió.  
- Si, ¿quieres que te traiga una porción?- Estaba tan feliz.  
-Si, por favor- me acomodé en la silla que estaba bastante acolchonada.  
- Muy bien, jovencito guapo- sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.  
Se fue y vi que ambas reían.  
- Ves mamá, será todo un Casanova tu nieto- bajé la mirada.  
- Ya se apenó mi nene- le saqué la lengua a ambas.  
- Malas- crucé mis brazos sobre mi estómago.  
- Ahora regreso, iré al baño- mamá se levantó y se encaminó hacia el área de sanitarios.  
Yo la seguí de vista, mi abuelita estaba entretenida con su celular.  
Abrí los ojos cuando vi como mi mamá era abrazada por un hombre.  
Lo observe bien, y casi se me cae la quijada cuando vi que era muy parecido a mí.  
Tallé mis ojos y lo volví a ver: él, él era mi papá, ¡Dios!  
Quería levantarme e ir abrazarlo.  
- ¿Qué tienes amor?- La volteé a ver.  
- Nada abuelita, me pareció ver un lindo gatito- se empezó a reír.  
- Tendré que prohibirte ver caricaturas.

**Bella pov.**

La semana estaba pasando muy rápido, diario iba con Ethan, a la empresa y uno que otro día hablaba con Edward, pero sólo eran cosas sobre el negocio.  
Estaba a un día de la boda. Todo a mi alrededor era un caos, pero una en especial era mi mente, la cual me traía aquel recuerdo más doloroso de mi vida.

_***Inicio del flash back***_

- Entiéndelo papá tengo que ir a Francia- le decía por enésima vez, Damián mi novio me había pedido que viajara con él a París.  
- No Bella, no puedes ir. Estás a mitad de semestre- nos encontrábamos en su oficina.  
- Puedo estudiar en línea, he hablado con la directora- sólo me faltaba su permiso para poder irme.  
- No es lo mismo, así que no insistas- se levantó de su silla.  
- Pues me voy a ir- también me levanté de la silla.  
- ya he dicho que no niña, así que olvídate de ese viaje.  
Esa misma noche hablé a la aerolínea para comprar un boleto hacia París.  
Mis padres habían salido.

Se molestaron al saber que me había ido, pero me perdonaron por la noticia que les había dado.  
Me habían aceptado en una prestigiosa escuela en Londres para seguir con mi cuarto semestre de ambas carreras que estaba estudiando.  
Logré acabar el tercer semestre, así que tenía 8 meses para estar con Damián.

El tenía una afición por la dominación y sumisión.  
El quería que fuera una Ama.  
Al principio acepté, porque lo amaba, pero todo se complico a lo largo de los meses. Aprendí rápidamente, pero lo odiaba.  
Odiaba humillar a la gente, tratarlos como perros, golpearlos, pero sobre todo odia que me trataran como a una sumisa.  
Si, para ser una Ama tenía que pasar por sumisa.  
Cada noche le lloraba a Damián que me dejara salir de aquel círculo.  
Pero siempre decía:-" Si me amas aguanta un poco más"- y como estúpida caía.  
Cada noche, me ayudaba a poner crema a los azotes que recibía por los Amos que había en esa escuela de adiestramiento.  
Luego de que terminara de ayudarme se iba, porque tenía cosas que hacer de su trabajo.  
Fue un día que él se quedo conmigo, luego de que fui suspendida con cadenas en las muñecas y piernas, y brutalmente violada con consoladores, si violada porque a pesar que me negaba, no les importo.  
Descubrí que él estaba comprometido, chequé como loca sus mensajes enviados y recibidos.  
Me sentí idiota, lloraba y lloraba.  
Como pude recogí algunas cosas, pero en especial mi dinero, huiría no quería verlo.  
Recuerdo que llegué a un hotel, por suerte logré ponerme un suéter de manga larga que cubría las marcas de las cadenas.  
Toda la noche lloraba al recordar todo, pero en especial aquellas palabras.  
- Imagina que todos esos consoladores son Amos que te están follando- me daban latigazos, mi boca tenía una mordaza evitando salir algún sonido de ella.  
- Mañana, todos los amos te dominarán- ahora fue con más fuerza el latigazo.  
Fueron más de ocho meses de estadía en París Francia, las excusas para el colegio se fueron acabando.  
Pero logré que me aceptaran para la segunda fecha de inicio escolar.  
Conocí el dolor, el desamor, pero también al amor de mi vida.  
Y fue esa noche, en aquel bar.

**_*Fin del flash back*_**

Me levanté de la cama y entré a mi armario, quería ver el vestido que usaría mañana.

Las chicas habían organizado una despedida de soltera.

Realmente no iría, no estaba de ánimo.

_¿Quién lo estaría? Si estas recordando tu pasado, lloras el amor de tu vida y encima sabes que no te vas a casar por amor_.

Ya era más de medio día, no podía ir con mi pequeño ángel, la prensa ya sabía el día de la boda, y era de suponer que esperaban mis movimientos.

Quería hablarle y decirle que viniera.

¿Podría ser una opción?  
María sólo vino para hacer mi almuerzo, realmente lo hubiera podido hacer pero esta mujer era tan testaruda, que ni _Pío_ me dejo decir.

Tenía mi tazón lleno de palomitas, mi televisor encendido y reproduciendo la película "son como niños", cuando el sonido de mi celular me sobresaltó.  
-¡Carajo!- Grité, lo tomé de la mesa de centro.

Vi que era un mensaje de Edward.

**_-¿Nos podemos ver? - Edward_**

**-_creo. - Isabella._**

No pasó ni un minuto, cuando llego su contestación.

**_-¿cómo que "creo"?, Si o no -Edward._**

¿Qué más daba si venía o no?

**- _Si, podemos vernos, pero no puedo salir de mi departamento. -Isabella._**

Le presté atención al televisor.

Estaban en la parte donde los padres de los niños estaban en la piscina y quedaba azul.

**- _¿Puedo ir a tu departamento? Edward._**

**- _Okey, ven. Isabella._**

Tomé el teléfono de casa y le hablé a Marisa, a lo mejor Ethan ya había llegado del _kinder_.

La pantalla se encendió.

**- _Te veo a las 8:00 p.m. ¿Está bien? Edward._**

Contestaron.

-familia Oster- se escuchaba agitada.  
-¿Mamá?- ¡Dios! Que no sea lo que me estaba imaginando.  
-¿Bella?- Aguanté mi risa.  
- Si, soy yo, ¿qué tienes?- Tardó en responder.  
- este... ¿Yo? Nada- se escuchó nerviosa.  
- Okey no me digas, pero no creo que mis ideas estén mal- me reí.  
- ¡Isabella!- me sentía una niña regañada porque no tocó la puerta.

Rápidamente le contesté a Edward.

**- _Si, está bien. Haré algo para cenar_. _Isabella._**

Realmente nuestra relación, si podíamos llamarlo así, era realmente rara. Un caos total.

- ¿Qué mamá? - Suspiró- ¿por lo menos te aseguraste que mi hijo no esté en la casa?- Si, ya tenía con que molestarla.  
- Ethan aún está en la escuela- dijo en voz baja.  
- Okey, bueno hablaba para saber que harán esta tarde.  
- Nada, Ethan quiere pasar la tarde en la casa hogar con alguno de sus amigo- me mordía las uñas, mi bebe ya estaba creciendo, y muy rápido.  
- ¿Y tú?- iba mencionar lo de su "novio", pero mejor no le dije nada.  
- Estaré en la casa, ¿qué harás tú?- Desbloqueaba y bloqueaba mi celular.  
- Nada, me quedaré en casa hasta las 7 de la noche- sabía que tenía curiosidad por la boda.  
-¿Quieres venir a la casa?- Necesitaba un escape.  
- Si ya voy, nos vemos en un rato- se río y colgué.

Busqué unos libros para colorear que le había comprado a Ethan.

Tomé las llaves y mi celular.

Salí del departamento rumbo a la casa.

Llegué a la puerta de la casa del lado opuesto de la manzana que ocupaba la casa hogar.

Toqué el timbre, por lo menos no había ningún reportero cuando salí.

Un hombre como de unos 50 años, muy bien conservado.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Swan- se hizo un lado para dejarme pasar.  
- Buenas tardes- le sonreí amigablemente.  
Así que era él con el que andaba Marisa.  
Me dijo donde estaba y pasé hacia la cocina.  
Pasamos un rato platicando, y le dije la verdad de porque me casaba.  
Vi en su cara rabia.  
Y me dijo.  
- Sólo no te doy un jalón de orejas, porque te darás cuenta antes del gran error que estás cometiendo, recuerda que no puedes decidir sólo así, hay alguien que depende de ti- seguimos hablando de otras cosas.  
Me mostró algunas fotos de Ethan.  
Y me dejó llevarme unas, estaba viendo con atención unas recientes.  
- ¡Ya llegué abuelita!- Se escucharon los gritos por toda la sala.  
- Ethan ¿por qué gritas?- Le dije con voz elevada para que me escuchara.  
-¿Quién está allí?- Me baje de la silla de la isla de la cocina.  
-¿Ya no reconoces la voz de tu mamá?- Escuché un golpe fuerte y luego apareció caminando algo rápido, tanto como lo le permitía su yeso.  
- ¡Mamita hermosa!- Me abrazó fuertemente.  
Estuvimos un rato juntos. Almorzamos. Lo ayude a que se bañara, mientras que Marisa estaba en el cuarto de lavado.  
Luego ya entrada las cinco de la tarde después que término algunas tareas que le dejaron en el _kínder_, me pidió permiso de ir a jugar con sus amigos.  
- Mi vida, antes de que te vayas a jugar, quiero darte algo- busqué los libros y se los di.  
- Gracias mami- me abrazó y los dejó en el sofá.  
- Ten cuidado como juegas por favor- lo llené de besos.

Ayudé a Marisa con la ropa, que ya estaba lista.

-¿Tanta ropa ensucia?- Se rió y asintió.

Ya eran las 6:00 cuando me retiré de la casa.

Terminé gritándole a Ethan que ya me iba, el sonreía enormemente.

Media hora después, ya me encontraba llegando a mi departamento. Prepararía algo de pasta.

Entré y puse rápidamente agua en una cacerola.

Busqué las cajas de pasta, otros condimentos, le coloqué un poco de aceite de oliva, y dejé que el agua calentara, para echarle la pasta.

Una vez que lo mezcle bien, fui a darme un baño algo exprés.

Tomé ropa interior de algodón morado, jeans oscuros y una blusa algo ceñida al cuerpo morada.

De nuevo regresé a la cocina, faltaba media hora para que llegara.

Hice la salsa, ya sólo faltaba media hora.

Rápido metí al horno el espagueti, con queso para que se derritiera.

Fui a terminar de arreglarme.

Dando las ocho en punto el timbre de la casa junto con el del horno sonaron, me sobresalté.

Abrí la puerta.

- Hola Edward, pasa- tenía una playera blanca, jeans oscuros y una sudadera.  
- Hola bella, traje un poco de vino- me tendió la botella una vez adentro.  
-Pasa, estás en tu casa- sonreí y le indiqué la sala- la llevaré al frigorífico.  
Respire profundo antes de volver a la sala.  
- ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto cuando lo tuve enfrente.  
- Bien, realmente aburrida, no he salido de mi casa- me acosté en el sillón donde estaba.  
-¿No te harán despedida de soltera?- ¿Y a éste qué le pasaba?  
- Si, pero no iré, no quiero.  
Si mirada se quedó en el DVD que tenía en la mesita del centro- ¿tú veías esta película?- Me encogí de hombros.  
- Si, ¿por?  
- Nada, simple curiosidad, ¿qué has cocinado? Huele exquisito.  
- Sólo espagueti con queso derretido.  
- Tu especialidad- reímos por aquel recuerdo.  
- ¿Aún lo recuerdas?- Asintió.  
- Imposible que se me olvide, ¿podemos ir a cenar?  
Se escucharon sus tripas gruñir.  
No pudimos contener la risa y nos levantamos para ir a la cocina.  
- Realmente no me dio tiempo de preparar algo más- le serví su plato de espagueti.  
- No te preocupes, así está bien.  
Antes de sentarnos a comer fui a la sala a poner música de _james blunt_.  
Comimos con una plática amena, pringando por aquellos días en París. Hacía mucho que Edward y yo no platicábamos así.  
Terminamos de comer y nuestro último brindis fue: - Porque algún día volvamos estar juntos- ambos estábamos sobrios, enredamos las manos y tomamos de la copa del otro.  
La canción de _You´re Beutiful_, sonó de fondo.  
- Me concede este último baile, señorita Swan- sentí un vuelco en el corazón.  
- Será un placer, señor Cullen- tendió su mano y la tomé.  
A un lado de la mesa, empezamos a llevar en compás de la canción.  
Me cabeza recostada en su hombro, las manos de él en mi espalda baja y las mías en su cuello.  
Tarareábamos la canción.  
Dábamos vueltas, besaba mi cabello.  
Ambos queríamos expresar tanto en ese momento íntimo.  
La canción fue acabando y levanté mi rostro hasta dejarlo frente de él.  
Nos miramos a los ojos y dejamos que nuestras almas se reflejaran en ellos.  
Poco a poco nos acercamos para darnos un beso tierno y de amor.  
- Si de verdad nuestro amor es tan grande, regresarás a mi- lo abracé, sentía ganas de llorar.  
Me aferré a él.  
- Tranquila respira hondo, no me gusta verte llorar-  
Llegamos hasta la sala y empezó a buscar entre los discos, yo estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón.  
- Al fin lo encontré- me volteó a ver, me recordó tanto a Ethan.  
Lo colocó y empezó a sonar _la víe en rose_.  
Volvimos a bailar, a nuestro ritmo, sin importar el tiempo.  
Nosotros, no mediamos el tiempo de estar juntos. Y menos hoy, que sabíamos, sería el último.  
Me separé de él y coloqué el _IPod_.  
Sonó una canción que me gustaba mucho, era de _miley Cyrus_, _when i look at you_.  
No importó nada, quería estar con él. Tener un bello recuerdo de lo que sería un nosotros.  
Lo besé como hacia tanto lo pensaba, quería entregar todo, mostrarle todo el amor que tenía y sólo por él.  
Nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación, en el camino nos fuimos despojando de nuestras prendas.  
Recorríamos nuestros cuerpos, memorizándolos.  
Lentamente nos fuimos recostando en la cama, sólo teníamos nuestra ropa interior.  
Me recostó lentamente, fue besando cada parte de mi cuerpo.  
Adorándolo y gravándolo, tal cual en su mente.  
Se deshizo de mi sostén, arrojándolo en alguna parte del cuarto.  
Besó lenta y tortuosamente mis senos, lamiendo las aureolas y mordiendo los pezones.  
Bajaba hacia mi intimidad esparciendo besos en su trayecto.  
Al llegar dio un beso en el monte de Venus.  
Llego hasta mis labios vaginales, los besó y luego con sabiduría introdujo dos dedos haciendo que jadeara. Con la otra mano libre masajeaba mis pezones.  
Yo no podía detener los jadeos y gemidos de placer que liberaba mi cuerpo.  
Agregó un dedo más, aún manteniendo el ritmo, sentía un montón de sensaciones.  
Apretaba la sábana.  
Acercó su cabeza, y con su experta lengua ayudaba a endurecer, mí ya bastante excitado clítoris.  
Mis jadeos fueron incrementando el volumen de satisfacción.  
Sentí un remolino de descargas en mi vientre bajo, las piernas me empezaban a temblar, y mi mirada apreciaba destellos.  
Estaba cerca de mi orgasmo, cada vez se sentía y conforme el bombeaba y succionaba.  
Grité cuando llegué a la cima de la montaña, y más allá del cielo.  
Jadeante lo tomé por la cabeza y lo acerqué a mí.  
Lo besé frenéticamente, como pude le quité los bóxers.  
Sentí mi mano rozar con su, ya excitado miembro.  
Lo tomé y fui dirigiéndolo hacia mi entrada.  
Me sentía completa, despacio empezó a moverse.  
Como si tuviera miedo a romperme.  
Pasé las piernas por su cintura para mayor profundidad.  
Sentía como mi cuerpo era arrancado de la tierra para llevarlo al paraíso.  
Sus embestidas fueron más rápidas, sin perder la delicadeza.  
- Más...- pude articular la palabra.  
Sentí la embestida profunda.  
- ¡Edward...!- Apreté sus antebrazos.  
- Cariño, amo tu cuerpo, amo todo de ti- empezó un vaivén más rápido.  
- ¿Qué no amo de ti?- Mi desliz de palabras empezaba.  
- Podría convertirme en tu amante si quisieras, pero nunca me prives de verte.  
Jadeé- más... Más... Rápido.  
Obedeciendo mis suplicas, se movió más rápido.  
- ¡Dios estoy en el cielo!- Gruñí.  
Sonrió maliciosamente.  
Sus embestidas rudas y rápidas, estaban acercándome más rápido al orgasmo.  
-Vamos amor, vente conmigo- las estocadas eran más rápidas.  
-¡Ay!- sentí como mis paredes envolvían a su miembro.  
Gritamos nuestros nombres cuando juntos llegamos al orgasmo.  
Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, nos giro poniéndome en su pecho.  
Aún seguimos unidos, me acomodé en su pecho, tranquilizando nuestras respiraciones.  
Escuché su corazón acelerado.  
- Te amo- susurré para mí.  
El jugaba con mi cabello.  
- Te extrañaré- dije pestañeando, evitando que el sueño me invadiera.  
- Yo también, y no sabes cuánto- me abrazó.  
-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- si él hubiera llegado antes no hubiera dado mi palabra a la familia Masen.  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?- Levanté mi cara para verlo.  
- Miedo. Sé que sabes algo del tal Damián- su rostro crispó  
- No quiero hablar de eso, se que aún te duele.  
Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
Di un pequeño bostezo.  
- Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes- me acomodé en su pecho y dejé que el sueño me venciera.

.

.

.

* * *

hola a todas chicas aquí el capitulo, juro por mi control de tv, que estoy a punto de llorar amargamente.

pueden pasar la nota de sus pañuelos desechable.

_¿que opinan? ¿me recen que yo los golpee? ¿que tal que Ethan ya sabe de su papi?_

**_contestando RW:_**

**_janalez: _**_hola cariño bueno, esos dos cabezas de coco (expresión que utilizo para la cabeza) se aman pero les encanta el masoquismo, no puedo decir mucho sobre el prometido en el próximo sabrán, con respecto a cuantos capítulos tiene la historia son 30 incluyendo el epilogo. _

_mvfap18: no llores por fis me mata saberlo, (pasame la nota de los pañuelos desechable)_

_Gatita Cullen: el la ama y eso sin duda quedo claro nadie la dejaría libre si no la amara, Bella es una cobarde en el punto que no le dice lo de su angel, tendré muchos a deudos por las lagrimas, prometo que pronto abra felicidad._

_Iku cSwan: apoyo que Bella deba ser mas valiente, y sobre el final, yo igual llore cuando lo escribí, estén ¿boda? viste la publicación reciente del fic en mi perfil, conteste tu duda, siento mucho el retraso, saludos y besos Almu._

_AlexCullenGrey: es algo que todas esperaban, pero la respuesta de Bella nop, pero ya mero para la verdad, ¿que pasara cuando se entere? ¡Jesus! la tercera guerra mundial querida Alex, la tercera, saludos querida._

_Valeria: jajaja ¿lindo? en cierto modo porque a ti te gusta el masoquismo, me bajaron del cielo de los enamorados muy rápido ya nada de adelantos, cero favoritismos, jijiji._

_Julieth: ay! tranquila Juli, a veces __están duro que puf, mejor no sigamos por ese rumbo que terminaremos llorando, estén no puedo revelar eso por mas que mis dedos quieran teclear la respuesta, sip._

_Carolina: jajaja, caro yo entiendo tu emoción, ¿que pasaría si se casara? mmm... ¿seria mas interesante?_

_yoyis: ¡MAMA! no digas eso que me trauma, *imágenes feas en la mente de esta inocente* te quiero mucho mami :) si, ya viene lo interesante._

_melina: cariño sagrado, ya me duele el trasero de tantas patadas que me envías, no te diré donde tienes que venir jajaja ya no sufrirán mas en el 12 creo ;) sera la tercera guerra mundial._

_katemora: hola Kate bienvenida, pues como se pondrán las cosas puff, como locos eso es seguro, pero no quiero dar muchos datos._

sin duda se los agradezco chicas que sigan aquí conmigo, a todas las chicas de facebook, a las que empezaron a seguirme pero no continuaron, a las lectoras fantasmas, a las nuevas lectoras.

les recuerdo el grupo de Facebook, se llama De mi sabes solo el nombre.

estén las palabras se me esfumaron.

quiero invitarlas a que pasen a leer LAS VOCES DE LA SOMBRA nueva historia.

_**LAS VOCES DE LA SOMBRA.**_

_Las voces de la sombra fue algo complicado de escribir, se trataba de destapar ventanas que me hacían sentir muy mal. Fui la otra y, sin duda, era un peso muy difícil de cargar porque siempre tenía que superar a la verdadera mujer de aquél hombre._

_Fue sumamente difícil porque al final me enamoré perdidamente de él. Sí, me enamoré de un hombre casado, lo peor que podía hacer en ésta situación._

_Él correspondía mi amor, pero a veces creía que sólo lo decía para que no lo dejara. Permanecí a su lado tres años, tiempo en el que las sombras me acompañaron, era difícil verlo con ella, yo soñaba con ser la que estuviera a su lado._

_Un día todo cambió, los descuidos trajeron una sorpresa, yo estaba feliz, pero él simplemente dijo lo siento Isabella, pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo y sin más salió de aquél departamento, donde habíamos compartido tantas cosas._

_Así fue como Edward Cullen desapareció de mi vida y ahora seis años después temo que pueda encontrarme a mí y mis hijas... Nuestras hijas._

_Las voces de la sombra cuenta mi vida, cuenta porqué me fijé en un hombre casado y cómo al final lo que yo hice sufrir a esa mujer, se me devolvió._

* * *

bueno nos leemos pronto.

les deseo una hermosa noche, de donde quiera que me lean, les mando saludos, besos y abrazos.

su querida Lili.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

**Disclaimer: Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia puede tener contenido sexual explicito, vocabulario inapropiado, y exceso de amor (creo) antes de aplicar algo de lo que lees investiga.**

**Toda información sobre BDMS fue sacada de páginas oficiales.**

**Le agradezco enormemente a mí Beta: Aleja Rodriguez por tomar y corregir esta historia.**

**Y a todas las chicas que leen.**

* * *

_hola chicas, realmente siento la demora en actualizar, tengo mil excusas pero eso no es una __justificación_

_en fin el tan deseado capitulo esta aquí, las dejo leer_

_creo que esta vez si me mataran._

_las quiere Lili._

* * *

**Felix Mendelssohn - **Marcha Nupcial.

* * *

**Capitulo 11.**

Sentí el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, sonreí al saber que él seguía a mi lado. Me sentía protegida.

— Buenas días, madrugadora— pestañeé.  
— Hola, buen día ¿qué hora es? — Tenía en cuenta que a las 8:00 en punto vendría el caos a mi casa.

_Hoy sería mi sello con el infierno, con el que viviría siempre._

— Son las seis de la mañana— me acomodé a un lado de él.  
— ¿Quieres desayunar? — Tenía hambre.  
— Vamos te ayudaré con el desayuno.

Nos levantamos, me percaté de que aún estaba desnuda.

Sentí algo de vergüenza y corrí hacia mi _closet_.

— ¿Por qué te apenas? — Busqué una blusa larga y ancha— como si no haya visto antes nada— rió a carcajadas.

Salí del _closet _y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Se encontraba abrochando sus pantalones.

— Ajá— dije recogiendo la ropa, esparcida en la alfombra del cuarto.

Me alejaba para meter la roba en el cesto, cuando me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

— No te molestes, si fuera por mí, te tendría todo el día desnuda. Eres tan hermosa— besó mis mejillas, que ahora estaban rojas.  
— Ya— dije apartándome o quedaría más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.

Dejé la ropa en el cesto y fuimos a la cocina, rápidamente tomé el teléfono recordando que María llegaba a las siete.

— Buenos días, María. Puedes estar aquí a las diez— la saludé cuando contestó.  
— Si, a las diez está bien, a esa hora estarán llegando a la casa.  
— Ajá, gracias— colgué.

Volví a la cocina y lo vi lavando los platos de la noche.

Preparamos unos _hot cakes,_ ya que son nuestros favoritos, con jalea y leche.

Estuvimos un rato, viendo "son como niños", realmente nos moríamos de la risa.

Nos dimos un baño, ya se acercaba la hora de que se fuera.

Estuvimos en silencio dentro de la tina, recostada en su pecho disfrutando el momento.

El agua empezó a enfriarse y salimos.

Tenía algo de ropa de Seth, mi primo, esperaba que le viniera.

Me dio un largo beso junto a la puerta.

— Sé que te verás muy guapa con tu vestido de novia, se feliz— abrió la puerta y con las mismas fue cerrada.

Dejando que mi burbuja terminara.

Recostada en el sillón impidiendo que las lágrimas cayeran, me quedé dormida.

El maldito timbre me despertó, abrí los ojos y vi que eran las 8:30 ¡rayos!

Abrí la puerta.

— Isabella, hace rato que estábamos tocando— dijo mi madre.  
— Lo siento, me quedé dormida— detrás de ella, estaba Elizabeth, la madre de Anthony; Rosalie Alice y Ángela.

Ya en la sala y con sus cosas en los cuartos.

— ¿Ya han desayunado? — Me senté junto a Rosalie.  
— Ya— contestaron en coro.  
— ¿Algo de tomar? — Les pregunté.  
— Agua— dijo Rose.  
— Un café— dijo mi madre  
—Agua también— habló Elizabeth tímidamente.  
— Jugo— dijo Ángela.  
— Jugo— Alice se levantó— ayudo— le sonreí cordialmente.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en la tarde.

Según, para que la luna de miel la disfrutáramos mejor.

Mi madre y Elizabeth ya tenían sus bebidas.

Mientras las chicas estaban aquí conmigo en la cocina.

— ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Estuvimos llamándote y no contestabas— me sonrojé.  
— Esa marca no se pudo haber hecho sola— bajé la mirada a la parte derecha de mi hombro. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes.

— Anthony no pudo ser, puesto que fue a su despedida— habló en voz baja.  
— No es de su incumbencia— fui a la alacena por unas botanas.  
— Sólo espero que lo hayas disfrutado— dijo Rose y las demás se pusieron a reír.

Me giré y las fulminé con la mirada.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

— Yo contesto— dije en voz alta.

Dejé la bolsa de papas fritas.

— ¿Bueno? — Me dirigí a mi cuarto.  
— Hola mamita— sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi ángel.  
— Hola, mi bebe— susurraba por temor a que alguien escuchara.  
— ¿Hoy no vas a venir? — ¡Dios! Me mataba su voz triste.  
— No puedo ir hoy mi vida, recuerda lo que te conté.  
— _Ujum_— murmuró, ¿creo que estaba llorando?  
— ¿Ethan? — No me respondió— ¿sigues ahí?

Y escuché los sollozos más desgarradores de mi vida.

— No te cases mamita por favor, yo sé que papá nos va a querer, lo he soñado. Por favor no dejes que nos separen— sentí mi corazón romperse y mis lágrimas descender.  
— No mi vida. Nadie nos separara, por favor no llores, créeme nadie nos va a separar. Lo juro— ya no escuché nada de su parte.

Colgué el teléfono.

Lloré en silencio, mi pequeño ángel sufría.

Antes de salir me lavé la cara.

Me apliqué un poco de maquillaje.

El día paso rápido, vinieron los estilistas que se encargarían de nosotras.

La boda sería a las 6:00 p.m. En la catedral.

Estuve comiendo casi todo el tiempo, por los nervios de me nueva decisión.

— Te ves bellísima, bella— dijo Alice— no me imagino como estarás con el vestido— fingí la sonrisa.  
— Gracias Ali— tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Marisa.

**— **_**Mamá ¿cómo está mi bebé? Isabella**_**.**

— Tranquilízate Isabella, ya pronto estarás en el altar con mi hijo— vieja cínica.  
—Chicas vayan a vestirse, ya vamos a ir a la iglesia— dijo mi madre sacando a todo mundo de mi habitación.  
— ¡Dios hija!— Me sentí un poco incómoda. Empezó a llorar.

Le di un pañuelo, y la abracé.

Estaban terminando de colocar el velo, con el pasador que mi madre me dio.

Al mirarme al espejo no me reconocí.

Tenía un vestido algo frondoso- idea de Alice- con un pequeño lazo rojo al costado izquierdo.

El maquillaje algo más cargado del que normalmente utilizaba.

— Bella, ya nos vemos. Tu papá ya debe estar por llegar— se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.  
"Que todos me perdonen" — dije internamente.  
Me estaba desesperando, cuando entró mi papá.

Cuando me vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— mi bebé— corrí a sus brazos. Él era el único que sabía del contrato.  
— Papá— estaba a punto de llorar.  
— Tranquila, sé que es la peor estupidez que has hecho— reí.  
— Lo sé— me dio un beso en la frente.  
— vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Todo el trayecto, Charlie se la pasó diciéndome que respirara y me tranquilizara.

Estábamos cerca.

— Si quieres arrepentirte, no me molestaré.

Me permitieron entrar a uno de los cuartos que tenía la iglesia, mientras el padre se terminaba de alistar.

Me habían dejado sola.

Rosalie me había comentado que Emmet me mando a decir que había invitado a alguien.

No le tomé importancia y dije que si, por lo menos mis amigos disfrutarían de esta farsa.

Tan concentrada estaba que no escuché que entrara alguien, sino hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi cadera.

— Tranquila.  
— ¿Edward? — Traté de voltear.  
— No voltees— nos acercó a la ventana.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Tenía miedo de que alguien más entrara.  
— sólo vine a decirlo una vez más.  
— ¿Qué? — Volteé a verlo a los ojos, me alzó el velo.  
— Si te arrepientes de casarte con él, te estaré esperando— me besó en los labios y volvió a colocar el velo; salió de la habitación donde estaba esperando a que mi padre viniera, para dirigirnos al interior de la iglesia.

Me quedé en estado de _shock_, volteé.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

— Ya es hora— dijo Ángela.

Me ayudó con la cola del vestido.

Mi padre estaba afuera, lo tomé del brazo y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

La marcha empezó a sonar y todos empezaron entrar.

Cada vez me sentía nerviosa.

Al entrar todos voltearon a verme.

Pero la mirada que más llamó mi atención, fue la de Edward.

Su semblante era triste, sabía lo que estaba sufriendo, pero no era el único.

Traté de sonreír, para los demás.

Pero las palabras de mi pequeño ángel atacaron cuando mi vista se fijó en el altar, y ver a Anthony muy sonriente.

Sólo unos pasos para llegar a él.

Antes de que tomara mi mano, mi padre lo miró y dijo: — Cuídala con tu vida, a menos que quieras dar la tuya a cambio— no sé por qué aquellas palabras.

Alzó mi velo, y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

Anthony tomó mi mano y me ayudó a subir el escalón.

Quedamos frente al sacerdote.

—Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos, en la casa del señor, para presenciar la unión de estos dos novios, que quieren unir sus vidas en una sola.

Leyó las sagradas escrituras.

Nos dio unas anécdotas de amigos suyos que ya llevaban casados más de 50 años.

Mi mente estaba en otras cosas.

— Hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio. Que hable ahora o calle para siempre. — Hubo un largo silencio, no quería voltear a ver.

Volvió su mirada a nosotros.

— Anthony Masen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe— se giró para que estuviéramos de frente.  
— sí, acepto— Dios, mis nervios ya no podían más.  
— Isabella Swan, aceptas por esposo a Anthony Masen, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe— lo miré a los ojos.

_Esa sería mi decisión, no podía dejar mi hogar, porque sin darme cuenta yo ya había formado una familia desde hacía cinco años sin que él lo supiera. No podía destrozar a mi hijo como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos, no podía engañarme más tratándome de enamorarme de Anthony, porque mi corazón ya tenía un hogar y ese hogar era y es EDWARD CULLEN, el sumiso que me había robado mi corazón, el que formaba parte de mí, desde que aquella noche que lo conocí en parís, desde que aceptó ser algo que sabía que no quería, que nunca cambiaria ese pasado, pero agradecía eternamente porque así había encontrado el amor, alguien que me amó como era, quien sanó mi corazón cuando estaba destrozado y el que me dio el maravilloso regalo de tener a alguien a quien amar eternamente._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Nota: **hola chicas espero que se encuentran muy bien, bueno aquí este el capitulo, realmente siento la demora de este.

La boda a llegado _¿Creen que Bella acepte? ¿Edward impedirá la boda? o ¿Anthony se saldrá con la suya?_

_misterios y mas misterios._

Respondiendo RW.

AlexCullenGrey: bueno Alex no soy tan cruel para que pasa eso, yo quiero Final Feliz.

Melina: me duele en el alma el corazón, mi pequeño Ángel, no merece sufrir, el es alma pura, en todo este desastre que arman sus padres.

Julieth: si Juli ya mi pedazito de cielo conoció a su papito, que despedida tan hot, jajaja...

Jade HSos: si linda pronto estarán juntos.

Iku cSwan: es todo un rompe corazones ese Angelito, y si hay que hacer un club odiemos a Damian y lo seguirán odiando.

janalez: quien dijo que no lo puede dejar solo en el Altar? jajaja...

Gatita Cullen: por que así acabo el capi, no me odies, sabes que luego recompenso.

chicas mil gracias por leer, y esperar pacientes las actualizaciones.

aquí les dejo algo del capitulo 12.

**Edward Pov.**

Tuve que salirme al momento que el sacerdote preguntaba si se aceptaban como esposos.

Tenía una opresión en el corazón.

Estaba junto a las segundas puertas de la iglesia.

Estaba por irme cuando se abrieron de golpe y escuche gritos.

Mire como salía desesperada, la tome del brazo y la arrastre por una de las salidas.

_aunque este cortito creo que se responden sus preguntas._

_nos leemos pronto._

_las quiere Lili._


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Disclaimer: Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría.

Advertencia: Esta historia puede tener contenido sexual explicito, vocabulario inapropiado, y exceso de amor (creo) antes de aplicar algo de lo que lees investiga.

Toda información sobre BDMS fue sacada de páginas oficiales.

Le agradezco enormemente a mí Beta: Aleja Rodriguez por tomar y corregir esta historia.

Y a todas las chicas que leen.

**_hola chicas realmente Mi beta y yo les pedimos las mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, no les quitamos mas tiempo y las dejamos leer._**

* * *

**Isabella Pov.**

El silencio era tenso, todos esperaban mi respuesta.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—**Lo siento mucho Anthony, no puedo hacer esto— la mirada de Edward penetraba mi alma, ver aquellos ojos, opacos, me rompían en mil pedazos.**

Tomé la cola del vestido y salí corriendo de la iglesia.

Escuchaba los gritos de mi madre, pero no me detendría, no cuando ya mi decisión era la correcta.

Estaba cruzando las puertas de la iglesia, cuando alguien me tomó del brazo y me jaló.

**Edward Pov.**

Tuve que salirme al momento que el sacerdote preguntaba si se aceptaban como esposos.

Tenía una opresión en el corazón.

Estaba junto a las segundas puertas de la iglesia.

Estaba por irme cuando se abrieron de golpe y escuché gritos.

Miré cómo salía desesperada, la tomé del brazo y la arrastré por una de las salidas.

No podía salir con ella por las principales, ya que había camarógrafos.

Mi coche no estaba lejos.

— No tardo, no hagas ruido.

Sus lágrimas caían involuntariamente.

No tardé nada, la ayudé a subirse y manejé lo más rápido que era permitido.

No podíamos dirigirnos a su departamento.

Le tomé la mano y la apreté para mostrarle que yo la apoyaba.

Volteó su rostro y me sonrió.

El camino fue en un absoluto silencio, ella miraba fijamente a través de la ventana.

Llegamos a mi departamento y la ayudé a bajarse.

Al entrar, el portero nos miró sorprendido.

Sólo le sonreí.

La tomé del antebrazo y la guié hacia el elevador.

Una vez adentro se abrazó a mí y sus sollozos ahora eran inevitables.

Me sentía mal.

— Te amo, Edward— alcé su rostro— nunca dejé de hacerlo.

En sus ojos se veía la sinceridad.

El aliento se me fue, sus palabras me dejaron en shock.

Me tomó de la nuca y me acercó a ella.

Acerqué sus labios a los míos y, la besé apasionadamente.

Nos separamos cuando la campanilla del elevador indicó que ya estábamos en nuestro piso.

Al salir no vimos a nadie y continuamos.

Besos, caricias, al llegar a la puerta estamos impacientes.

Mis manos estaban temblando.

Al abrirla ella no me dio tiempo de encender las luces.

Cerró la puerta y me colocó de espaldas a ésta.

Desabotonó mi saco, mientras yo le quitaba el velo.

Un estruendoso trueno nos asustó, para luego las ventanas del departamento, mostrarnos el diluvio que caía en la ciudad.

No nos importó, ya era nuestro tiempo, tiempo de vivir nuevos momentos, formar nuestro camino.

La giré sin medir mi fuerza, y empecé a desabotonar su vestido.

— No es justo — dejaba besos por sus hombros, soltó un jadeo — si me quitas el vestido quedaré con menos ropa que tú.

La volví a poner frente de mí, y sonrió ampliamente.

Empezó a desamarrar el nudo de mi corbata.

— Me quedaré con ella — la lanzó a alguna parte.

— Todo lo que quieras, amor — mordía su labio.

Arrancó mi camisa, haciendo que los botones salieran volando.

Terminé de desabrochar los suyos.

Y cuando el vestido cayó, quedé con la mandíbula abierta.

Lamí mis labios: tenía ropa interior blanca de encaje, con sus ligas.

Era realmente hermosa... amaba su cuerpo, era mi templo personal y yo, caí a sus pies.

Estaba un poco nervioso, no paraba de asombrarme el hecho de tenerla en estos momentos conmigo, cuando por semanas estaba en la desgarradora angustia de que hoy sería el día que rompería mi corazón por completo.

Ya nada de eso importaba, por mí su "ex-futuro marido" podría irse a la misma mierda y yo estaré en la gloria con ella.

Me acerqué lentamente y la tomé en mis brazos, como si los recién casados fuéramos mi hermosa Bella y yo.

La tumbé en la cama y me coloqué sobre ella, sin poner todo el peso de mi cuerpo.

Lentamente recorrí sus labios delicadamente y mordí el inferior.

Me puse más duro, cuando ella gimió en mi boca.

Mis manos recorrieron sus sedosas piernas, tan tersas.

Mis manos trazaban un camino de fuego, porque ardía por hundirme en ella.

Sin embargo no quería lastimarla, le haría el amor como ella se merecía, como ambos nos lo merecíamos.

— Rápido y duro — besó mis labios, mordiendolos.

— No, hoy será lento y suave — descendí a sus senos, mordiendo sus pezones.

— ¡Arg! — apretó mi cabello.

Después de que los endurecí, volví a descender.

Le había dado varios orgasmos con mi boca.

Ahora me posicionaba en su entrada.

Estaba más que excitada.

Despacio como si se tratara de una flor, entré en ella.

Nuestros jadeos, gemidos y gritos por el placer que invadía nuestros cuerpos, fueron liberados libremente.

Tocamos varias veces el paraíso.

Luego de varias horas de hacer el amor, y recuperarnos, nos encontrábamos recostados, ella sobré de mí y yo rodeándole su cintura.

Bostezó.

— ¡Dios Edward, me has dejado agotada! — Me reí.

Besé sus cabellos — Y tú a mi Isabella, duerme, mañana temprano — ya eran las dos de la mañana — veremos que pasará.

— Se armara todo un caos, pero me vale mierda — dejó un beso en mi manzana de Adán.

— Pero ya seremos libres de estar juntos.

Ya no contesto, por lo que intuí que ya se había quedado dormida.

Y luego su respiración me lo confirmó.

Tardé un poco más en conciliar el sueño, pero luego Morfeo me llevó a lado de Bella.

...

**Bella Pov.**

Me dieron unas ganas urgentes de acudir al baño.

Pero unas fuertes manos me tenían abrazada.

Con delicadeza- nótece el sarcasmo- hice a un lado sus manos.

—Mmm... ¿A dónde vas? — Abrió sólo un ojo.

— Voy al baño — asintió y volvió a dormirse.

Seguía desnuda, no importó, corrí al baño a hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas.

Cuando terminé, regresé a la habitación y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta observándolo.

Estaba abrazado a la almohada, sus brazos musculosos, su cabello cobrizo estaba revuelto.

¡Dios! De sólo verlo, me daban ganas de tirarme sobre él.

Cuidadosamente me acosté junto a él, cayendo de nuevo en mí sueño.

Soñé que estaba embarazada, Ethan se encontraba a mi lado acariciando mi vientre, y Edward mirándonos desde el marco de la puerta.

Desperté sobresaltada, miré a mí alrededor y observé la cama, estaba sola.

Sentí el olor de panqués.

Me envolví en la sábana, y entré al closet de Edward, tomando una de sus playeras largas.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina.

Estaba sólo con una playera corta de algodón, ceñida al cuerpo y unos pantalones de pijama.

— Buenos días — rodeé su cintura

— Hola amor, buenos días — me dio un dulce beso.

— Huele delicioso — lo solté y él se giró para quedar enfrente.

— Panqués y algo de huevos revueltos, ¿jugo o leche? — Por ahora solo quería agua.

— Agua, por ahora.

Se me quedó viendo muy detenidamente.

— Veo que mis playeras te quedan mejor a ti que a mí — le sonreí.

Tomó un vaso, abriendo el frigorífico y sacó el termo de agua.

— ¿Puedo prender la tv? —Asintió.

Sería malo, pero quería ver que salía en las noticias.

Ya eran las 10:00 a.m. Por lo que ya había programas de chismes.

Busqué uno y dejé el canal.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? — Me entregó el vaso con agua.

— No, casi estoy terminando.

Le sonreí y le presté atención a la pantalla.

— _**Hoy tenemos una noticia impactante, muchos esperábamos la boda de la magnate Swan con el señor Masen, pero amanecimos con la noticia de que no hubo boda.**_

— _**Más adelante les daremos información exclusiva.**_

— De nuevo en el ojo del huracán— hablé, Edward puso los panqués, la sartén y los platos, y le ayudé a servirlos.

— Te quería pedir algo — dijo sentándose junto a mí.

— ¿Qué es? — Tomé la Jarra de jugo y serví el líquido en los vasos.

— Sé que es muy inapropiado, después de lo de ayer, pero no puedo guárdalo más.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa— dime Edward — tomé un panqué.

— Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? — ¡Dios! Quedó todo sonrojado, bajó la mirada.

Él alzó su mirada de nuevo — sí Edward, sería muy feliz de serlo.

El resto de la mañana pasó muy rápido.

Vi las noticias, donde hablaban de cómo había dejado plantado a Anthony, como se fueron los invitados de la iglesia.

De suposiciones de por qué no me había casado con él.

Que dónde estaría, y un montón de cosas más.

A las cuatro de la tarde Edward tuvo que salir por un problema en su empresa.

Me aseguró que traería algo de ropa para mí.

Antes de que se fuera tomamos un baño en la tina.

Al salir me dio algunas prendas de él para que tuviera mientras.

Me encontraba aburrida en el sillón cambiando los canales por quinta vez.

Quería llamar a Ethan y darle la noticia.

Iba hacerlo cuando el timbre sonó.

Fui abrir la puerta, y me encontré con...

.

..

.

* * *

Nota: Hola chicas espero que se encuentren bien, siento no poder responder a todos los RW hoy ando con tarea de la Uni así que solo estoy de paso.

_¿quien creen que es?_

déjenme saber que les pareció el capitulo.

saludos y besos la .


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Disclaimer: Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría.

Advertencia: Esta historia puede tener contenido sexual explicito, vocabulario inapropiado, y exceso de amor (creo) antes de aplicar algo de lo que lees investiga.

Toda información sobre BDMS fue sacada de páginas oficiales.

Le agradezco enormemente a mí Beta: Aleja Rodriguez por tomar y corregir esta historia.

Y a todas las chicas que leen.

**_hola chicas realmente Mi beta y yo les pedimos las mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, no les quitamos mas tiempo y las dejamos leer._**

* * *

canciones recomendadas: Hoy tengo ganas de ti - **Alejandro Fernandez y Christina Agulera.**

* * *

Al abrir la puerta me topé con dos señores, como de unos cuarenta años, ambos me miraban extrañamente.

— ¿Este es el departamento de Edward Cullen? — Preguntaron antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

—Si— se miraron— ¿quiénes lo buscan? — La señora sonrió cálidamente.

— Sus padres— me quedé en shock.

— Pasen— abrí por completo la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

Observaron todo el departamento.

—Soy Esme Cullen- me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, le devolví el saludo— él es Carlisle Cullen— dijo señalándolo cuando nos separamos.

— Un gusto— estrechamos las manos.

— Bella Swan— me presenté- Edward salió a las oficinas, en un rato debe estar por aquí- tomamos asiento.

— No te preocupes hija— me sorprendí de la calidez de Esme.

Pasaron a la sala... he de suponer que Edward sabía de la llegada de sus padres, pero con el escándalo de la asombrosa huida de "mi boda" y luego nuestra intensa noche, se había olvidado.

En otro caso, él no se hubiera ido dejándome en la boca de lobo, o sea, sus padres.

Me sentía un poco intimidada por la presencia de esas dos personas que a pesar de que se veían muy amables, no podía evitar esa espinita de temor.

...

Se instalaron en el cuarto de huéspedes, mientras tanto preparaba el almuerzo.

Debía decirle a Edward que había que comprar municiones.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — Me sobresalté por la voz de Esme.

— Claro— no iba a ser descortés- me puede ayudar cortando las verduras.

Una vez que agarró el cuchillo y una tabla de cortar.

— ¿Hace mucho que sales con mi hijo? — ¿Qué contestaba a eso?

—Algo— dije prendiendo el fuego del horno.

— No me había mencionado que tenía una novia muy guapa.

Se giró a verme.

— ¿Eres su novia cierto? — Asentí— con confianza cariño, no me tengas miedo.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse para luego:

— Amor ya llegué, te traje lo que necesitabas.

¡Dios! Podía sentir mi sonrojo.

— Estoy en la cocina— hablé más fuerte, Esme tenía una sonrisa de hito a hito.

Entró disparado abrazandome y dándome un apasionado beso.

Su madre aclaró su garganta, eso hizo que Edward se separa de mí y volteara a ver quién era.

— ¿Mamá? — Con su cara de sorprendido con las manos en la masa.

— Veo que ni cuenta te diste.

Se acercó para abrazarlo.

— ¡Dios! No puedo creerlo ¿han llegado antes?

— Sí, la cita de tu padre se adelantó.

Terminamos de preparar el almuerzo.

Comimos en un ambiente tranquilo, Edward conversaba con sus padres y en una o dos ocasiones participé en ellas.

Me excusé para hablarle a Rosalie, y pedirle por favor que me trajera mi celular.

Un mes después.

Todo ha ido viento en popa con Edward.

Sus padres son un amor de personas.

Dos semanas después de su llegada, nosotros decidimos dejarle el departamento de Edward y mudarnos al mío.

Cada noche salíamos a pasear, ir a cenar, al cine, como un par de adolescentes.

Frecuentaba más seguido a mi pequeño ángel, que cada día crecía más rápido y se volvía más inteligente.

Le había contado cosas de su padre, y él se encontraba maravillado con lo que le decía.

El contrato con Edward lo habíamos retomado nuevamente, por parte de ambos, jugábamos con ambos roles.

Sólo había tenido comunicación con mi padre luego del escándalo de la boda.

Él me apoyaba con Edward, y trataba de ayudarme con mi madre, pero como le había dicho, no rogaría su perdón.

Gracias al cielo, el escándalo no afectó nada a la empresa.

Nuestros amigos estaban felices de vernos juntos, y fue una gran sorpresa cuando nos vieron.

Hoy, Edward saldría de viaje al medio día, puesto que yo tenía trabajo pendiente en la empresa, nuestra despedida había sido gran parte de la madrugada.

Marisa se encontraba de romance con el jardinero, su nombre se nos olvidaba pero Ethan y yo la fastidiábamos cada vez que podíamos- siempre-.

En un rato iría por Ethan para una ida al cine, el fin de semana estaría con él en mi departamento, y el domingo a medio día iríamos a la casa para una tarde en la piscina.

Estaba apuntó de acabar un diseño para las oficinas del señor Morrison, cuando mi celular sonó.

—Bueno— contesté sin ver quién era.

— ¿Ya ni saludo merezco? — Sonreí al reconocer su voz.

— Hola cariño— cada vez que se lo decía me sonrojaba.

— Ahora si soy feliz— reí— hola amor ¿cómo estás? ¿He interrumpido tu trabajo?

— Bien y algo así, ya estaba por terminar.

Soltó un bufido— bueno entonces te dejo que termines.

— No tranquilo— me apresuré a decir.

— Estoy a punto de abordar el avión, te voy a extrañar amor— ¡Dios! este hombre me matará de amor— en serio ¿no puedes venir?

— Sólo será por tres días, y realmente tú estarás ocupado, mejor me quedo a terminar los diseños de tu oficina.

Nuestra charla estuvo muy empalagosa, sinceramente.

Últimamente mi humor era muy bipolar.

...

.

Estaba de regreso con Ethan en el Jeep, venía tarareando una canción que encontró en Youtube con mi teléfono.

— Mamá— lo vi de reojo.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? — Últimamente mis tardes eran dedicadas a él, para ayudarlo en sus tareas y acudir a sus partidos de fútbol.

— Ayer que fui a casa de Bader me mostró una tablet y... — bajó la mirada.

— ¿Y? — Tenía en cuenta que a veces no le gustaba pedirme que le comprará algo, pero últimamente lo he visto muy interesado en la tecnología y videojuegos.

— Me gustaría...— me detuve en el semáforo que indicaba el color rojo y lo miré.

— ¿Quieres que te compre una? —Asintió— cuando vayamos al cine pasaremos a comprarla ¿sí? — Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo? — Negué- mucho, mucho mamá.

Reí dulcemente aparcando en el estacionamiento de Burger king.

— Quiero un helado con chocolate encima— tomé su mano y entramos.

— Muero de hambre— últimamente tenía mucho apetito.

— ¿Podemos pedir unas cajitas felices?

— Yo quiero algo más, creo que desfalleceré de hambre.

Nos pusimos hacer fila.

— Voy a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos- corrió hacia una de las mesas cerca de los juegos.

Ordené su cajita feliz y dos hamburguesas dobles, refrescos y pagué demás para que me dieran papas sin otra orden.

Mientras comíamos recibí un mensaje de Edward.

— Extrañandote más a cada momento, Edward.

Sonreí, Ethan me miró extrañado.

Iba a responder cuando Ethan me interrumpió.

— ¿Quién es? — se mostraba serio

— Qué te importa—le saqué la lengua y le sonreí.

— Isabella— lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿Qué, Ethan Cullen? — Me quede en shock al darme cuenta de que le había dicho el apellido de Edward.

Estaba igual que sorprendido que yo.

— Yo... — lo interrumpí.

— Si, ese es tu apellido— tomé un sorbo de mi refresco- Ethan, mírame.

— Mamá— sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Me paré y lo tomé en mis brazos- realmente lo siento tanto bebé, nunca me perdonaré todo el daño que te he causado- ambos nos encontrábamos llorando, cómo pude lo abracé.

Una vez que nos calmamos, terminamos de comer.

— Iremos a casa para tomar un baño y descansar, para luego ir de compras y al cine.

Se quedó dormido el trayecto al departamento.

Al llegar, me quité los zapatos algo altos que tenía y lo cargué.

Pesaba algo, pero como pude empecé a ir hacia la entrada.

Al llegar a la puerta, el guardia me abrió la puerta.

— ¿Quiere qué la ayude señorita Swan? — Negué con la cabeza.

— Sólo puede pedir el elevador, por favor— y corrió para pedirlo.

...

.

Lo acosté en mi cama, prendiendo el aire acondicionado.

Busqué ropa en mi closet para darme una larga ducha.

...

.

—Mamá esa me gusta— tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta el aparador.

— ¿Seguro Ethan? — Asintió frenéticamente.

— Sí, preguntaré cuál es su capacidad.

Me quedé sorprendida por todo el interrogatorio que hacía mi hijo al chico del mostrador.

Una vez que se aseguró que fuera la mejor nos dirigimos a pagar.

— Te amo mucho, mamita— le tomé la mano, inclinándome para dejarle un beso en su cabeza.

Compramos otras cosas para nuestro uso personal, algunos libros y dulces.

En especial panditas de color rojo.

Al llegar al cine, nos pusimos a ver cuál había en cartelera.

Ambos coincidimos que veríamos iron man.

Compramos palomitas, refrescos y más golosinas.

La película fue increíble, nos gustó tanto que la compraríamos apenas saliera en DVD.

...

.

Los tres días pasaron muy rápido, entre parques de diversiones, comidas, idas al cine, la piscina; me encontraba agotada en mi cama.

Había dejado a Ethan dormido en su cama.

Según, Edward llegaría en la madrugada, por lo que me dijo que no lo espere.

Unas ganas horribles de vomitar me asaltaron, haciéndome despertar.

Me levanté de prisa y salí directo al cuarto de baño.

Deseché todo lo que había comido en la tarde, pero más me asustó el sentir la mano de alguien en mi hombro.

— Tranquila amor— pasaba su mano a lo largo de mi espalda.

— Vete— retiré su mano.

— No me iré— recogió mi cabello.

Cuando sentí que tenía algo de fuerza me levanté y me lavé los dientes.

Edward me miraba meticulosamente.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? — Asentí.

— ¿Hace rato que llegaste? — Me acerqué a abrazarlo.

— Hace como unas dos horas.

— No sentí que te acostarás a dormir— salimos del cuarto de baño.

— Estabas profundamente dormida.

Nos acostamos y yo volví a caer dormida.

Me desperté por el olor a café, abrí los ojos y un Edward con la bandeja en las manos se acercaba a mí.

— Buenos días amor ¿cómo amaneciste? — Me senté.

— Hola cariño, excelente.

Dejó la bandeja en mis piernas.

— Me alegro demasiado, iré a bañarme, así que disfruta tu desayuno.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Comí sólo un poco de mi desayuno, y luego fui a unirme a él.

El baño fue maravilloso, me dio un rico masaje en los hombros.

Nos bañamos mutuamente.

Acordamos que hoy jugaríamos un poco, realmente lo extrañaba, y él como siempre consintiendome.

Edward Pov.

El día pasó volando, supervisaba que los diseñadores que había mandado Isabella estubieran trabajando.

Hoy había acordado con Bella que jugaríamos un poco, ya que ambos extrañábamos nuestras sesiones.

Hoy sería su Amo.

En el transcurso de la mañana no hablamos, sólo pedí que le enviarán un ramo de flores a su oficina.

Ya todo el mundo sabía de nuestra relación.

Terminaba de revisar unas cuentas, cuando me fijé que ya era tarde para ir a la casa.

Apagué la laptop, cogí mi saco del respaldo del sillón y mi portafolio; y salí de mi oficina.

Le deseé una linda noche a Jessica y me fui por mi auto.

Entre al departamento y me recibió como habíamos acordado, tenía el corpiño nuevo que hacía poco compro, sin las braguitas y con el arnés de cuello puesto, aunque sus manos todavía estaban libres para darme un abrazo de bienvenida mientras sus labios saboreaban el deseo de los míos.

Me llevo hacia el sofá, donde ya tenía todo preparado de antemano, me ayudó a sacarme el saco y tomé asiento.

Tardó menos en sentarse sobre mí, con sus piernas abiertas; comenzó a besarme y a desabrocharme la camisa, pasando su lengua por mi pecho.

Lentamente iba descendiendo y dejando caer hasta llegar a mis pantalones, sin miramientos abrió la bragueta y metió su mano para acariciar mi sexo por encima de mis bóxers, apoyando su cara en mis rodillas, me observaba mientras sentiamos como crecía ante sus caricias.

Empezó suavemente a meter sus dedos por debajo del elástico, tratando de alcanzar su cálido tacto el que termine de despertarla, sus dedos pasaban furtivos por mi glande mientras la otra mano desabrochaba mis pantalones.

Quería bajarlos rápidamente, para que su boca volviera a recibirme... pero yo quería jugar algo más.

Me levanté, dejando que mis pantalones cayeran al suelo al no tener nada que los sujetara a mi cintura, mis bóxers fueron arrastrados al suelo por sus manos que todavía los agarraban... dejé la punta de mi sexo a escasos centímetros de sus labios y cuando me giré para ir a su espalda casi pudo rozarla. Até sus manos a su espalda con el arnés y puse uno de sus consoladores debajo de ella, apuntando a su sexo... casi entre sus labios "procura que no entre todavía" le susurré al oído y volví a sentarme dejando que su cabeza se aproximara a mí, Sintiendo su respiración sobre el tronco de mi, cada vez más duro miembro. La primera toma de contacto la hizo su lengua, recorriendo desde la base hasta la punta, donde se lengua jugueteó un poco antes de introducirla por completo en su boca.

Comenzó a mamar lentamente, dejando que fuera su lengua la que realizara la mayor parte del trabajo, y sus labios fueran los que daban el último toque de placer sobre la punta antes de volver a introducirla.

En cada vaivén podía sentir sus pechos sobre mis piernas, lo cual aumentaba mi placer.

Cuando lo iba estimulando con mis talones empujaba su trasero hacia abajo, para que el consolador que antes había puesto se colara más entre sus labios de su, ya muy húmedo sexo... los pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban hacían que su lengua por un momento se moviera de forma confusa, o simplemente perdiera el contacto con mi sexo dentro de su boca.

Agarré su cabeza, para mantenerla en la misma posición mientras me levantaba, mientras la obligaba a sentarse sobre el consolador... lo que antes eran pequeños gemidos ahora eran más profundos y hasta notaba como mi sexo vibraba dentro de su boca.

Completamente de pie, comencé a follarle la boca mientras observaba como bailaba sobre el consolador.

La saliva iba saliendo de su boca cada vez que retiraba mi sexo de ella, recorriendo su mentón hasta caer sobre sus pechos, lo cual aprovechaba para que mis dedos se deslizarán con más suavidad por ellos, y me ayudaba a que cada vez que agarraba sus pezones estos se escurrieran.

Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de correrme me paré.

La levanté despacio para que el consolador no pudiera escurrirse, la puse a cuatro patas sobre el sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo y con mis manos abrí su trasero, dejando que por un segundo dudases de cómo iba a proceder hasta que mi lengua empezó a lamer lentamente, dejando que dibujara una espiral imaginaria en él, en la que escasas veces alcanzaba su centro pero cuando lo hacía se deleitaba en él, tratando de que mi lengua llegase a abrir un poco aquel pequeño agujero.

Hacía paradas en las que aprovechaba, o bien para retirar el consolador de su sexo para girarlo un poco, o para recorrer la distancia que separaba sus dos agujeros... pero siempre con idéntico resultado, sus gemidos que deleitaban mis oídos como la mejor de las melodías.

Retiré el consolador por completo y sin darle tiempo a que lo echara en falta mi lengua ocupó su lugar, deslizándose en busca de su clítoris, o adentrándose dentro de su sexo para recoger el néctar que desprendía, y al contrario de lo que hacía antes trataba de llevar hasta su trasero para continuar mi labor en ambos.

Su espalda inconscientemente siempre se arqueaba, por lo que tuve que poner mis manos sobre ella haciendo fuerza hacia abajo y mantenerle así más controlada... Mordía, besaba, tiraba de los labios de su sexo que siempre se terminaban por escapar de mi boca debido a lo empapado que los tenía, pero tras meter mi lengua varias veces en el cálido interior de su sexo logré que casi se corriera...y digo casi, porque en el momento justo paré de darle el placer que demandaba. Sonriendo fui en busca de su mejilla y la besé, le di la vuelta para que por unos breves instantes pudiera relajar las piernas, ya que para la siguiente prueba le haría toda la fuerza que pudieras reunir en ellas, ante sus ojos empecé a lubricar otro de sus juguetes... el plug.

La levanté un poco para que terminara casi a horcajadas sobre él y lo apunté hacia su trasero... lo metí un poco, lo justo para comprobar si entraría bien cuando fuera necesario y volví a retirarlo... "que no entre hasta que no puedas más..." le susurré al oído antes de besarla, antes de meter sus pezones en mi boca y que mi lengua los golpeara repetidamente, antes de volver a descender hacia su sexo.

Metido entre sus piernas mi lengua volvía jugar con él como antes, tratando de obtener el máximo líquido posible que calmara mi sed de ella, en esta postura era más sencillo que mi boca pudiera cerrarse completamente sobre él y así, poder succionar todo de ella... cada vez más notaba como sus caderas bajaban y como trataba de volverlas a levantar cuando sentía como el plug entraba en ella, hasta que no pudo resistirlo más, y en el momento en que se corría dejó vencer sus piernas y dejé que entrará en ella.

Satisfecho sonreí. Dejando que recobrara el aliento, antes de poner sus piernas sobre mis hombros; la punta de mi sexo jugaba sobre su sobreexcitado clítoris, haciendo que sus piernas apretaran mi cuello de forma involuntaria, hasta que la metí... entró muy suave, y el sonido de mis pelotas contra el plug marca la parada, la presión que antes ejercían ahora se ha disipado... mientras agarro sus pechos empiezo a follarla de una forma casi mimada, tratando de que continúe recobrando el aliento entre sus jadeos. Hasta que creo que es el momento oportuno y agarrándole la cadera comienzo a acelerar el ritmo, siento que vuelve a correrse cuando una de mis manos roza casi sin querer su sexo, cuando iba a posarse en su vientre... la sensación que recorre mi miembro en ese momento es tan placentera, que casi me olvido de que son muchas las horas que tenemos pendientes en esta tarea... y hoy me las pensaba cobrar todas.

Así que lo retiro de su empapado sexo, la recuesto un poco más sobre el sofá y retiro lentamente el plug de su trasero... Sus piernas poco pueden hacer por ocultar el placer que este simple gesto le produce... sonrió y me siento a su lado, pongo su cabeza sobre mi pecho dejándolo a escasos centímetros de mi erección, la mira con deseo, libero sus manos para que pueda despertarlas antes de que sigamos jugando.

Acaricio su cuerpo desde la nuca hasta el trasero por la espalda, y trazo el mismo camino de vuelta, provocándole un leve cosquilleo mientras sus manos recorren mis piernas hasta mi sexo; cada vez que trata de agarrarlo o acariciarlo, mis manos dan un sonoro cachete sobre sus nalgas, dejando claro que el descanso sería completo para los dos; hasta que mi mente idease otra forma de darnos el placer que tanto tiempo hemos esperado, y que éste fuera difícilmente olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando ambos estábamos recuperados y las caricias por nuestros cuerpos continuaban manteniendo nuestro tono, la siguiente parte del juego comenzó.

Retiré el arnés de su cuello, pues ya no lo necesitaríamos, en su lugar las esposas serían ahora las que le mantendrían inmóvil.

Esta vez sería la cama la que me ayudaría a conseguir nuestro placer. Esposada al cabecero le retiro el corpiño de su cuerpo, dejando completamente libres sus pechos.

Agarro uno de sus pezones con dos dedos, levantándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo... y le coloco un clip de metal, repito la operación con su otro pezón. Sonrío al ver su cara mientras mis dedos juegan sobre ellos; abro el congelador en busca de hielo y lo dejo sobre sus labios para que sienta lo frío que está y se derrita un poco sobre ellos, lo deslizo por su cuello, paso por su escote y lo hago trepar primero por su pecho izquierdo, rodeando toda la aureola que no está atrapada por el clip...

— Creo que será mejor que esto no lo veas — le digo mientras tapo sus ojos como puedo con el corpiño.

Vuelvo a repasar con el hielo la aureola e inmediatamente mi lengua calma el frío que deja, repaso la punta del pezón suavemente y son mis labios los que recogen la gota de agua que queda sobre él... repaso todo el contorno del pecho besándolo, trazando el camino hasta el otro, donde, esta vez el hielo va a parar directamente sobre su pezón; apoyándolo sobre el clip lo dejo unos instantes a uno y otro lado, cuando lo retiro acerco mi boca hasta el punto de que sienta mi aliento, dejándole con la espera de si mis labios o mi lengua volverán a darle la temperatura que tenía... pero no lo hago. Desciendo por su estómago hasta su ombligo dejando un reguero de agua que recogí a base de besos. Apoyo la cabeza en su vientre, admirando su sexo desde la distancia y comienzo a pasar lentamente el hielo por encima de sus labios, casi por instinto intenta cerrar las piernas pero consigue dominarlo y yo puedo continuar.

Cada vez voy cerrando más los trazos sobre sus labios, para cuando ya estoy rozando los menores, mi cabeza está casi pegada a su clítoris, y continuando su tortura meto el hielo entre ellos mientras mi lengua recorre lentamente la primera parte de su raja, a escasos centímetros de ese pequeño botón de placer, lentamente lo voy introduciendo y mientras lo hago me acerco más y más dejando que mi lengua devuelva el calor que le estoy arrebatando.

Abro su sexo por completo con la mano que tengo libre, para darle todo el frío y el calor que sea posible, para que todo quede a mi vista y control... Sin piedad paso el hielo de una punta a otra de su sexo y luego dejo que mi lengua lentamente se pasee. Antes de que se derrita por completo, me tumbo sobre ella dejando que nuestros sexos se vuelvan a encontrar y vuelvo a retocar sus pezones, para que no se olvide de mí.

Sus piernas se cierran sobre mi cadera, intentando de una forma vana facilitar la entrada de mi sexo al suyo, desesperada mueve sus caderas intentando realizar un acople que yo evito a toda costa. Trato de distraerla besándola, dejando que mi lengua pelee con la suya en una batalla en la que nunca habrá un vencedor, sus manos que habían olvidado que estaban esposadas tratan de alcanzar mi cabeza... y es en ese momento en el que la penetro. Dejo caer mi cuerpo casi sobre ella y vuelvo a levantar mi cadera para retirarla... y así comienzo nuevamente a follarla, nuestros gemidos cada vez que desciendo llegan tan alto que apenas se escucha nada más en la habitación, cambio de posturas poniéndola de medio lado, hacia abajo... pero siempre conservando la misma cadencia, el mismo ritmo que hace que los dos perdamos la cabeza, hasta que vuelve a correrse.

La retiro, completamente empapada de mi y la acerco a su boca para que la saboree antes de comenzar el último asalto.

Sus labios se cierran con delicadeza sobre ella y doy pequeños besos mientras la introduce más y más, hasta que su nariz golpea mi vientre... la retira lentamente mientras su lengua golpea mi glande y vuelve a introducirla, como seguro de que ningún resto queda sobre ella. Tras un beso en la punta me sonríe, con mi mano magreo su pecho izquierdo y lentamente voy retirándole el clip que aprisiona el pezón provocándole un respingo de placer, el otro lo conservé en el sitio para más adelante.

Le pongo de cuatro patas, con la cabeza pegada a la cama y uno de los consoladores en su boca untado con un gel lubricante de sabor fresa, abro sus piernas a fin de acomodarme perfectamente entre ellas... separo sus nalgas y dejo caer un pequeño hilillo de saliva que reparto por ese pequeño agujero con mi dedo gordo.

Aproximo mi sexo y lo dejo apoyado perfectamente —Quiero que ahora me folles tú, muévete hasta dejarme seco —le digo con voz impasible, aunque por dentro esté deseando sentirla dentro de mí.

Lentamente mueve sus caderas, tratando de acomodar mi sexo a su estrecha entrada, moviéndola de arriba abajo y hacia los lados; hasta que finalmente va cediendo lentamente y comienza a desaparecer dentro de él, cuando algo menos de la mitad está dentro de ella la mete de un golpe que casi me hace caer.

Comienzó a meterla y sacarla lentamente, empujando con sus caderas hacia abajo cada vez que la retiraba, y elevaba cuando la metía; mientras mis manos daban cuenta de su espalda y se escapaban con frecuencia hasta su sexo, que procuraba no perdiera el calor.

Aún mantiene el ritmo cuando sintió como dos de mis dedos se adentraban en él, jugando en su interior tratando de palpar todo lo que se pusiera en su alcance; con sus tres agujeros llenos empezó a moverse de una forma alocada y sin control alguno, lo que me daba todavía más placer si cabe, al que estaba sintiendo.

De vez en cuando dejaba que saliera completamente de ella, solamente para ver cómo se iba cerrando su culo y volverla a meter con fuerza, tratando de llegar todavía más dentro de ella... pero mi intención era disfrutarla todavía más, así que me aparto por un momento para ir al baño y coger los cinturones de los albornoces.

Le doy la vuelta con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las muñecas con las esposas, ato cada una de sus rodillas a sus codos, dejándole completamente abierta... completamente entregada a mí y a mis sucios pensamientos.

Me apoyo en sus muslos mientras la vuelvo a meter sin mucho miramiento en el agujero que hacia un momento la cobijaba, miro una y otra vez como desaparece y reaparece... dejo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo para poder embestirla mejor, para sentir el calor de su sexo sobre mi vientre cada vez que entro en ella... el sonido de mis testículos golpeándola se convierte casi en un sonido de fondo entre nuestros gemidos.

Máxime cuando con mis dientes le retiro el otro clip que aprisionaba su pezón y comienzo a jugar con él, dándole mimos y cariños en compensación por tanto tiempo aprisionado, dejando que mi lengua lo acaricie y golpee como antes hice con mis dedos, dejando que se escape de entre mis dientes cuando tiro de él...

Sintiendo que me voy a correr la saco y comienzo a masturbarme mientras dejo que mi glande de sus últimos viajes entre los pliegues de su sexo.

Con el primer "disparo" dejo una línea de semen a lo largo de su pecho, que llega hasta su cuello... los siguientes lo dejaron todo sobre su vientre.

Cansado desato sus piernas y libero una de sus manos de las esposas para que al menos pueda ponerla algo más cómoda mientras recupero mi aliento.

Acerca su cuerpo al mío, buscando mis labios para sellar aquella noche de sexo con un beso, y apoyada sobre mi pecho pasamos el rato pensando si tal vez se pudiera repetir aquello.

.

.

* * *

Nota: **Chicas aquí de nuevo con este super capitulo subido de tono.**

**lamento no poder responderlos los Rw, no es porque no quiera, pero ando cargada de tarea de la Uni.**

**pero me los he leído todos, y les agradezco profundamente, que me los dejen y me digan que opinaron de capitulo.**

**Las quiere mucho Lili.**

**me voy a terminar mi Tarea, o si no el Chef me cuelga. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo** 14.

_Hola chicas aquí de nuevo, agradeciéndoles por seguir conmigo en esta historia que me ha robado el corazón en especial ese pequeño que tanto aman como yo lo amo a él aunque el solo sea mi imaginación, mi pedacito de cielo, mi adorado niño Ethan._

_este capitulo se lo dedico a Meli, mi hermana y amiga, espero que te la hayas pasado excelente el día de tu cumpleaños._

_le agradezco enorme mente a mi querida Beta: **Aleja Rodriguez **por betear esta historia._

* * *

P**ink- **Love song.

**Leona Lewis - **Bleeding love.

**Adele- **Make You feel my love. (Canción dedicada para Bella, de Edward)

* * *

**Bella Pov. **

Terminé durmiendo en su pecho.

La sesión de sexo me había dejado demasiado cansada.

Me desperté sorprendida y con hambre.

Retiré su brazo de mi vientre, y me levanté de la cama para ir por algo de comida.

Vi que aún no amanecía, preparé un sándwich y busqué un vaso para llenarlo de agua.

Cuando terminé de comer, ya no tenía sueño.

Fui a la sala y prendí el tv, me acosté en el sillón y empecé a pasar los canales.

Llegó un momento en el que mis ojos volvían a pesarme, hasta que ya no supe más del ruido del tv.

— Amor despierta, ya es tarde— sentí una leve sacudida.

— mmm...- quité su mano.

— Vamos Bella, llegarás más tarde al trabajo— volví a acurrucarme

— No voy a ir, me siento cansada.

— Fue mala idea lo de anoche— me levanté de un impulso.

— ¡¿Qué? estás loco! — me abrazó.

—Sé que te encanto, al igual que a mí, pero mira tu cara amor, se nota el cansancio que tienes.

Logré levantarme y entrar al baño a tomar una ducha.

Busqué ropa informal, ya había dicho que hoy no iría al trabajo, quería un día en casa.

Cuando fui a la cocina y Edward preparaba mi desayuno, puse a hacer el café, amaba el olor.

Pero cuando el olor empezó a minar el ambiente, Edward salió corriendo rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Me debatía en ir, pero si iba terminaría vomitando yo también.

Decidí no ir y terminar de freír las salchichas.

Cuando entró se veía muy pálido.

— Por favor, tira el café a menos que me quieras vomitando de nuevo.

Me sorprendió pero aun así lo hice.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? — Negó— bueno, mejor, más para mí.

Los piques, les agregué salsa de tomate y mayonesa, busqué pan y me senté a comerlas.

— Invítame— tomé un pedazo de pan y coloqué la salchicha en él, se lo entregue.

Al instante se levantó a preparar el suyo, casi se había picado las cuatro salchichas que había dejado.

**Anthony Pov.**

Después de la vergüenza que me hizo pasar Isabella, había empezado a planear mi venganza.

Seguía muy de cerca sus movimientos.

Descubrí quién era su nuevo juguete.

Ayer la había descubierto con un niño, el cual le decía mamá.

Así que, planeaba adoptar un niño, eso era perfecto para llevar a cabo mi plan.

—Isabella, no sabes lo que te espera— dije riéndome a carcajadas.

**Bella Pov.**

Mi padre me había llamado para invitarme a comer en su casa.

Se me hizo extraño, pero acepté.

Le avisé a Edward que iría con ellos, me deseo suerte.

Al medio día, me di otro baño para ir a casa de mis padres.

Unos jeans, una blusa informal y unos mocasines.

...

.

Al llegar fui recibida por mi padre.

— ¿Cómo has estado hija? — Fuimos a la sala.

— Bien, algo estresada por el trabajo pero bien, y ¿ustedes? — Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones.

— Bien, intentando planear un viaje a Brasil— sonrió efusivo.

— Eso suena magnífico, ¿y mi madre? —Decayó su sonrisa.

— Ya debe de bajar.

Cuando Renée entró no me saludó, simplemente pasamos al comedor.

Nos sirvieron langosta, realmente exquisita.

— ¿Cómo has estado madre? — Alzo su mirada

— Bien— contestó secamente.

— Que bueno.

— Me he enterado que estás ayudando en una casa hogar— dijo mi padre, rompiendo el silencio.

— Sí, hace dos meses que empecé apoyarlos.

— Desperdicio de dinero— dijo mi madre mirándome.

— No lo es madre, es bueno ayudar.

— ¡Por Dios, Isabella! ¿Desde cuándo el espíritu caritativo? — Sentí una rabia crecer.

— Desde que vi que me pudriré de dinero— dije fríamente.

— ¿Y, es verdad que quieres adoptar ese huérfano? — Ahora si, eso era el colmo.

—No es de tu incumbencia— traté de controlar mi rabia.

— Me importa, le estás dando mi dinero.

— ¿Tu dinero? ¡Por Dios, Renné! La que se parte el alma trabajando soy yo no tú, así que puedo hacer y deshacer con mi dinero lo que quiera.

— No llevará el apellido si lo adoptas, ¿me escuchas?— No podía más con mi rabia.

— Lo siento mucho, pero si lo voy adoptar llevará el apellido, quieras o no.

— si te atreves, te olvidadas de mi— dijo igual furiosa.

— Mejor para mí, no quiero que mi hijo, se vea involucrado con una persona sin sentimientos, que sólo le interesa el dinero.

— No me faltes al respeto Isabella, que aún no se me olvida la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar, y para que, te fuiste a juntar con un hombre que sólo está contigo por tu dinero— eso ya no lo soporté.

— ¡Escúchame bien Rennée! No te permito que le faltes al respeto a Edward; porque él si me ama, y no como el idiota con el que me iba a casar. Por qué el único que estaba detrás de mi dinero era él. Ya estoy harta de que lo defiendas, estoy harta de que siempre quieras imponerme las cosas. Así que sí no estas contenta conmigo, me vale un carajo, por lo menos yo sí puedo hacer mi vida, y no estaré amargada como tú por casarme por dinero. Si ya sé que tú te casaste con mi papá por su dinero.

Me levanté de la mesa y sin dar media vuelta y me fui, al salir de la casa me solté a llorar, no podía creer que despreciara a su propio nieto.

Como pude entré a mi auto.

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas busqué el número de Edward.

— Hola amor ¿qué pasa? — Trataba de controlar mis sollozos.

— Por favor ven por mí— no pude callarlos más.

— Bella amor ¿qué tienes? ¿Dónde estás? — se escuchaba lo alterado que estaba.

— Con mis padres, ven rápido— seguí llorando.

— Tranquila, ya voy en camino— colgamos.

Me acurruqué en el asiento y me puse a llorar, más de lo que ya hacía.

Mis ojos ardían y los sentía muy pesados.

No sé qué pasó cuando los cerré.

Di vuelta, pero me lo impedía algo.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada.

Vi que Edward me tenía abrazada, lo contemplé mientras dormía.

Era muy hermoso, el verlo dormir, me recordaba a mi pequeño ángel.

Volví acomodarme en su pecho.

— ¿Qué tanto me observa, señorita Swan?— Me sobresalté y él me pegó más a él.

— Lo hermoso que es— escondí mi cara en la base de su cuello.

— Bueno, ahora es mi turno de admirar a la hermosa mujer que está a mi lado—¡Dios! Era todo un romántico.

—Gracias—le dejé un beso en la base de su cuello.

— ¿Qué paso ayer en casa de tu madre? —Sentí la sangre irse de mi cuerpo.

— Te lo contaré, pero no me interrumpas.

— Está bien ¿dime, qué pasó?

— Estábamos almorzando, cuando mi madre sacó a colación que me vio con un niño, y me pregunto si quería adoptar a ese "huérfano", yo le dije que sí y empezó a sacar muchas cosas a la luz, principalmente sobre que tú estabas nada más conmigo por mi dinero— sentí unas lágrimas caer.

—Eso es mentira, sabes que nunca estaría detrás de ti por tu dinero— yo asentí.

— Y te defendí, dijo que yo era una vergüenza, y que sí adoptaba a ese niño- me sentía mal hablar así de mi bebé— que me olvidara de ella. Yo le grité que no quería que mi hijo tuviera una abuela como ella, y muchas cosas más; pero de verdad Edward quiero a ese pequeño como un hijo- me miró sorprendido y mis ojos ahora tiraban más lágrimas.

— Tranquila amor, adoptaremos al pequeño, a lo mejor yo no estoy tan preparado, pero por ti lo intentaré— ahora lo abracé y mi llanto no quiso aguardar más.

Pasaba su mano a lo largo de mi espalda, me dejaba besos en la cabeza.

Una vez que me tranquilice nos levantamos, cuando Edward se paró se mareó y tuve que sostenerlo para que no se cayera.

— ¿Estás bien? — Lo miré a los ojos.

— Ujum— se sostuvo también del buró.

— Voy a preparar el desayuno— me separe de él.

— Podrías no hacer café, y tengo ganas de comer un omelett— sonrió.

—Okey, yo lo hago, apúrate hoy si iré a trabajar.

— ¡Ay! Pero que gruñona.

—Calla— salí de la habitación.

Ambos nos fuimos en el mismo coche, luego de una lucha constante por que la maldita falda se había achicado.

Me llevó a mi oficina, antes de bajarme me deseo un hermoso día.

Realmente me estaba enamorando más de lo que ya estaba.

Hoy tenía junta, con unos clientes, que al parecer querían un diseño para un hotel en las Vegas.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía el por qué.

Al entrar en mi oficina, me puse a acabar los diseños pendientes, y avisarle a Alice y Rosalie de los trabajos de los que se encargarían.

Alice era diseñadora de interiores, y Rosalie era abogada.

Mis nervios no podían con ellos, me había dado una ansiedad tremenda, entonces le pedí a Ángela que me consiguiera gomitas rojas.

**Edward Pov.**

Al entrar al departamento de recursos humanos, el olor a café se coló por mis fosas nasales, haciendo que corriera al baño para devolver mi desayuno.

Me sentí terrible una vez que había acabado.

En el transcurso de esta semana había notado varias cosas nuevas en mí.

Como mi hambre feroz por los chocolates, Emmet y Jasper se burlaban de mí.

Y ahora le aumentaba los vómitos por el café, se me hizo raro pero lo ignore.

Me lavé la boca y me dirigí a la oficina de Misael, para verificar el contrato de un empleado.

Me sentía nervioso por la adopción, pero lo haría para que Bella fuera feliz; no niego que era mucha responsabilidad, pero ya era hora de asentar cabeza.

**Ethan Pov.**

No había visto a mi mamita hermosa por dos días, y eso me preocupaba.

Pero hoy en la mañana había escuchado detrás de la puerta del cuarto de mi abue, que mi mamá tenía algo importante que decirle.

Escuché como mi mamá mencionaba a mi papito, ya sabía que se llamaba Edward Cullen.

Me fui corriendo a la cocina para desayunar, faltaba poco para que me llevaran al kínder.

Estaba echando mi cereal en el tazón con leche, cuando entró mi abue.

—Ethan, ¿no has terminado de desayunar? — Se sirvió fruta.

—Nop— le sonreí.

— Apresúrate, se te va hacer tarde.

—No quiero ir al kínder, abuela— puse mis ojitos como de gato con botas.

— A mí no me convences con esos ojos, e irás porque si no tu mamá no te dará la sorpresa que te tiene— amaba las sorpresas.

— ¿Qué es? — Coloqué mis codos en la isla de la cocina.

— No lo sé— hice un puchero.

— No vale darle un dulce a un pequeño y luego quitárselo— bruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

— ¡Ay! Pequeño Pinocho, cuanto has crecido— me abrazó— recuerdo cuando eras un pequeñito, rosadito y algo llorón, pero demasiado risueño.

— Abu ¿tú estuviste cuando nací? — Sonrió ampliamente.

— sí, y créeme nunca lo voy a olvidar.

— ¿Por qué? — se río.

— No te lo debería contar, pero ahí va: recuerdo a tu madre gritando, que sacaran al bebé y que jamás tendría otro hijo, primero mataría al padre.

— ¿Mi mamita no me quería? — La miré triste.

— ¡Oh precioso! Claro que tu mami te quiso y te quiere desde que se enteró que te iba a tener, pero traer a un hermoso al mundo duele, cosa que no explicaré en esta momento, como para que nos vayamos al kínder.

Terminé mi desayuno, y fui a cepillarme los dientes y por mi mochila.

Ahora me gustaba ir más al kínder, ya tenía más amigos, y ya no se burlaban de mí por no tener papás. Nunca creyeron que mi mamita sea Isabella Swan, ahora que lo saben muchos me aceptan, pero yo siempre prefería a mis únicos amigos, Bader y John.

Hoy iría más feliz porque mi mamita vendría a buscarme.

**Bella Pov.**

Hoy había quedado con Marisa para ir por Ethan al kínder.

Habían llegado temprano a la junta los nuevos clientes, como siempre mis chicas Alice y Rosalie, estaban presentes.

Querían algo diferente a lo que mayormente había en las Vegas.

Estaban entre un castillo medieval, eso incluía hasta la decoración de esa época.

Uno de los dueños estaba dispuesto a pagar el doble si diseñábamos los uniformes de sus empleados.

Habíamos dado un lapso de 3 semanas para tener todo listo.

Ellos, la única condición que pidieron era que nosotras viajaríamos a las Vegas, aceptamos, ya que cada cliente era una nueva recomendación para la empresa.

Salí veinte minutos antes de que Ethan saliera del kínder.

Al llegar mi oficina Ángela me habló.

— Bella, Edward me pidió que le hablaras apenas salieras de la junta— asentí.

— Gracias Ángela, por cierto saldré a comer, a lo mejor no regreso. Por lo que vi en mi agenda no tengo cosas pendientes.

— Okey Bella, cualquier cosa te aviso.

Tomé mi bolso, el saco y el portafolio.

Hoy empezaría a diseñar el dichoso hotel.

...

.

Llegué justo a tiempo para la salida de Ethan.

Me bajé del coche, activando la alarma.

En la entrada se encontraba una maestra.

— Buenas tardes, ¿a quién vino a buscar?

— Buenas tardes, a Ethan Swan— se quedó sorprendida.

Lo llamaron y no tardó, cuando venía de la mano con una señora.

Cuando se percató de mí, gritó.

— ¡Mamá! — Se soltó de su mano y corrió a mí, lo atrapé y abracé.

- Hola mi bebe ¿cómo te fue?- Le dejé un beso en sus cabellos dorados.

— Buenas tardes señora Swan, aquí tiene la mochila de Ethan— le revolvió el cabello- tiene tarea, y estudiar para un pequeño examen de matemáticas mañana.

— Muchas gracias, yo me encargaré de que estudie— le sonreí, tomé de la mano a Ethan y fuimos hacia la camioneta.

En el camino Ethan quiso saber sobre la sorpresa, pero me negué a decirle.

Al llegar a casa, Marisa nos dijo que pasáramos a comer.

Al ver que era sopa de chayote, casi me dan ganas de vomitar ya que no es algo que me guste, pero no había de otra más que comérmela.

Platicamos de cómo le estaba yendo a Ethan en el preescolar.

Y ya acabado de comer, me decidí a decirles.

— Bueno esto es complicado, por lo que hasta que termine de hablar me hacen todas las preguntas- asintieron- ya sabrán que Edward y yo estamos saliendo- Ethan tenía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja- por lo que queremos adoptar a Ethan- Marisa me miró curiosa- el aún no sabe. Tú entiendes Marisa, y creo que Ethan también, hijo, tu siempre me vas a poder decir mamá y eso está demás decírtelo— lo miré- sólo será que tú le preguntes a Edward, quiero que empecemos a formar una familia. Pronto le diré que eres su hijo.

Les dije más cosas, para mi suerte Ethan entendió más de lo esperado.

Así qué sólo esperábamos el fin de semana para que él ya pueda vivir en nuestra casa.

Cuando llegué en la noche, Edward estaba en el estudio trabajando, así que no le dije nada.

Me puse a preparar una cena algo pesada, pechugas parmesanas.

Al terminarlas, lo fui a buscar para tomar un baño y luego cenar.

Y así fue, estaba acostada en su pecho cuando le empecé a contar.

— Ethan ya podrá vivir con nosotros el fin de semana— lo miré.

— Vaya amor, eso es rápido— se notaba la sorpresa.

— ¿No te parece bien? — Mi alegría decayó.

— Está perfecto amor, pero lo decía porque El Niño apenas tendrá un cuarto— eso no lo había pensado.

— No lo pensé, él está muy ilusionado con venir aquí con nosotros, en conocerte— sonrió.

— Como yo igual quiero conocerlo, no sé, me lo imagino llamándome papá— ¡Dios! Quería llorar de alegría.

— Él igual quiere llamarte papá— sonrió ampliamente.

Me pasé casi toda la noche hablándole de Ethan, estaba igual de maravillado, por todo lo que le contaba.

No recuerdo la hora que caí dormida, pero lo que puedo decir es que había dormido feliz.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **_Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? yo mejor ni les cuento, bueno ¿que os pareció el capitulo? ¿piensan que bella esta embarazada? ¿que piensan de que Ethan mi pequeño sol, ya va ir a vivir con ellos? ¿No ´piensan que Renne debe ser golpeada por ¡ay? _

_bueno espero que me dejen un RR para saber que opinan._

_una vez mas les reitero mi agradecimiento, por seguir aquí conmigo leyendo esta historia._

_Les invito a leer es OS que escribí, **Engañando por amor... **no es por que me crea pero me quedo lindo jajaja... Verdad, verdad, llore escribiéndolo._

_Era la nueva dueña de las acciones Swan en la empresa Cullen&Swan Inc._

_Mi padre me las había cedido cuando se jubiló, hoy habían programado una junta general, para que el presidente hablara de las nuevas ideas y avances de los negocios en la India._

_Yo no tenía consciencia de quién era él, nunca lo había visto ni por asomo._

_En la mesa, donde estábamos sentados más de quince personas incluyéndome, leían una y otra vez el detallado informe que había sido entregado hace un par de minutos._

_Hablaba sobre las finas telas que la India ofrecía por precios realmente accesibles, también tomaban en cuenta, tanto los beneficios como los inconvenientes de dicha inversión, todo estaba más que claro en el informe._

_Acababa de sacar mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Frank -mi novio- cuando las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas, revelando al hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida._

_Alto, cabello cobrizo, cuerpo musculoso, cubierto por un traje hecho a la medida de color gris, sus ojos eran dos bellas esmeraldas, al toparse con mi mirada sonrió y no pude evitar ver, por más tiempo del cordialmente solicitado, sus labios tan deseables._

_La junta fue un martirio, tuve que soportar su mirada y antes de que pudiera huir despavorida, él me tomó del brazo._

—_Veo que no me recuerdas —habló mientras yo forcejeaba para que me soltara._

—_No, no te recuerdo —dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho._

—_Qué mala memoria tienes, yo sí que te recuerdo, eras mi mejor amiga de la infancia —por más que traté de hacer memoria, nada llegaba a mi mente._

—_Lo siento, pero de verdad no lo hago —dije dispuesta a irme, cuando él volvió a hablar._

—_Te invito a almorzar, así podremos ponernos al corriente —ordenó sonriendo descaradamente._

—_Lo siento, en serio no puedo. —Tomé el picaporte, dispuesta a irme en ese mismo momento._

—_¿Qué diría tu padre si se enterara de que despreciaste un almuerzo con el presidente de la empresa? —dijo y yo suspiré, sabiendo que sería muy mal visto por Charlie._

—_Está bien, pero que quede claro, sólo lo hago por mi padre —respondí entre dientes mientras salíamos de la sala de conferencias._

_::_

**_tiempo de contestar RR._**

**Kate: **Hola linda, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, pronto la verdad se sabrá, guardar las ansias.

**Joha: **Hola cariño, bueno tu ya sabes, a veces ¿_no eres mi conciencia? _jajaja... bueno no puedo adelantar, pero pronto se sabrá la verdad, y si ya los conoce pero hay inconveniente, en fin ellos, la aceptan de inmediato.

**Iku: **Mi querida Almu, estos dos, no pierden tiempo, para nada y estén ¿_embarazada? _ aun no me confirma la bella, esperemos que, bueno ¿_que opinas? besos igual para ti._

**_angiejvegat31_: **Hola Angie, gracias linda, hasta yo me sorprendo de mi imaginación, bienvenida por cierto.

**Gatita: **Les gusta el sexo a estos dos, jaja, ¿_cómo que lo presientes en tus nuguets? _me mato de la risa eso, como que ya me dio hambre, y el apellido fue una bomba, si, creo que si lo esta, aun no me confirma.

**Janelez: **se lo debe de decir en el capitulo 15 o 16, pero sera pronto, así que no te la pierdas.

_Bueno chias me despido de ustedes, mi rica cama me llama, para una siesta._

_para las que leen LAS VOCES DE LAS SOMBRAS, ya hay actualización:_

**Edward pov.**

Hace seis años que había dejado ir todo lo que amaba y hoy me encontraba a un paso de volver a tenerlo, o al menos eso creía… Hoy se cumplían dos años desde que había empezado a buscarlas.

Los detectives habían dado con ellas. Sí, mi amor había tenido gemelas, cosa que me llenaba de felicidad.

Hoy iba a ir al restaurant donde ella trabajaba que -según lo que investigué- era el más importante de Argentina, "La Chacra", típica parrilla familiar, está situada en la zona céntrica de Buenos Aires.

Sin más demora entré en aquél lugar y luego de comer el exquisito platillo pedí hablar con la chef, con ella.

Cuando se situó frente a mí, la miré a los ojos y fue lo peor que pude hacer, los mismos ojos que una vez me miraron con adoración me mostraron el odio y la rabia que sentía hacia mí, eso no evitó que mi mirada la recorriera de pies a cabeza, sin duda era más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

—Buenas tardes señor —dijo mientras mantenía una expresión sería y vacía de cualquier emoción.

—Buenas tardes para usted chef, quería felicitarla —estaba muy nervioso y no me ayudaba para nada que la dueña del lugar siguiera a su lado.

—Discúlpenos un momento —dijo tomando del brazo a la dueña y alejándose apresuradamente.

Bella le susurró algo y la mujer enseguida se dirigió, a la que supuse, era la cocina.

—¿Me decía? —se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

—Que su comida es un manjar —asintió a mis palabras, pero esa fue la única reacción que recibí.

—Muchas gracias, pero ahora, si me disculpa, me tengo que retirar —habló apresuradamente tratando de irse lo más rápido posible, se estaba girando cuando la tomé del brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

—Quiero hablar contigo —cuando lo dije ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—No sé de qué me habla señor, usted y yo no nos conocemos —respondió mientras se alejaba.

Sabía que me lo merecía, pero eso no evitó que me doliera, pedí la cuenta y pagué, no podía estar un minuto más allí, así que salí y me quedé en el auto para esperarla.

Dieron las ocho de la noche y ella aun no había salido, estaba por irme cuando la vi apagando la última luz que había en el edificio.

Iba a hablarle cuando una camioneta blanca se aparcó junto a la acera y un hombre bajó para ayudarle, cuando subieron él la abrazó y se miraron por un largo momento, no lo soporté más y pisé el acelerador alejándome con una rabia y celos muy fuertes.

Llegué a la habitación del hotel donde me hospedaba y como niño pequeño tomé la almohada y grité hasta quedarme sin voz, cuando saqué un poco de mi frustración me levanté para servirme un vaso de vodka.

Todavía recordaba las malditas palabras que le había dicho. _Lo siento Isabella, pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo,_ cuando lo único que quería era expresarle mi felicidad.

Fue, en parte, culpa de Irina -mi ex esposa- que había descubierto mi infidelidad, me amenazó con hacerle daño, por eso la dejé y desde ese momento me mataba el arrepentimiento.

Deje de tomar y me recosté en el sillón esperando que el sueño me venciera.

.

.

_Que tengas una linda noche, y un excelente día. _

_Besos y abrazos_

_Lili._

_El pequeño petardo... (REAL)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

**Disclaimer: **Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia puede tener contenido sexual explicito, vocabulario inapropiado, y exceso de amor (creo) antes de aplicar algo de lo que lees investiga.

**Toda información sobre BDMS fue sacada de páginas oficiales.**

**Le agradezco enormemente a mí Beta: Aleja Rodriguez por tomar y corregir esta historia.**

**Y a todas las chicas que leen.**

* * *

_lean la nota al final canción recomendada. _

**Sarah Brightman & Jose Cur**a Just Show Me How To Love You

**Il Divo** - Without You (_esta canción va al final)_

El resto de la semana había pasado muy rápido, habíamos decorado la habitación de invitados para que mi pequeño pudiera estar cómodo.

Hoy, desde que había amanecido estaba muy nerviosa; por fin iríamos a buscar a Ethan, y saldríamos como la familia que deberíamos ser.

- ¿Estás lista?- Me tomó por sorpresa.

- Supongo, ¿y tú?- Tomó mi mano y salimos del departamento.

- Algo nervioso, no lo niego; pero sé que todo saldrá bien.

El camino fue tranquilo, ambos seguíamos tomados de la mano.

Últimamente me sentía muy cansada, y Edward muy comelón; pero lo atribuía a la ansiedad por buscar buenos médicos para su padre.

Me di cuenta de que llegamos, nos bajamos y tocamos el timbre.

No tardaron en abrir, saludamos a la hermana superior que estaba de visita.

Pasamos a la sala para esperarlo, mi mano temblaba. Esperaba que no viera el parecido entre ambos.

Escuché unos pasos y cuando lo vi entrar corrió hacia mí.

Sentirlo en mis brazos, era como tener una tranquilidad infinita.

Le presenté a Edward, podía observar que ambos estaban nerviosos.

Nos despedimos de todos, fue algo tan triste, que no aguanté mis lágrimas.

Tenía de mi mano a Ethan, y de la otra a Edward.

...

.

Nos encontrábamos en la feria, ya habíamos subido a la mitad de los juegos mecánicos, ahora quería jugar tiro al blanco.

Ethan se había acoplado rápido a Edward, y ahora parecía que tenía dos niños en lugar de uno.

- No, así no se hace Edward- le decía Ethan.

- No pequeño, no sabes. Yo estoy en lo correcto- Ethan frunció el ceño.

- ¡A que sí sé! Tú estás mal- colocó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- No, tú eres pequeño y yo no, y por eso si lo sé- igual frunció el ceño.

- ¡Mamá velo!- Gritó y corrió para que lo abrazara.

- Ninguno de los dos sabe- le quité la pluma de ave, y la lancé a la ruleta estallando dos globos.

Ambos embobados me miraban.

-oooowwww- dijo Ethan sorprendido.

- Amor, no sabía que eras buena- me besó en los labios, Ethan lo apartó.

- Cero besos a mamá, ella es mía- me reí por el comportamiento de ambos.

Desde qué habíamos llegado, se peleaban mi atención.

Recibí me premio: un oso de peluche. Edward moría de hambre, pero no niego que yo igual.

-Quiero ir a comer hamburguesas- dijo Ethan tomando mi mano.

- Yo quiero pasta- tomó mi otra mano Edward.

- Pero hoy se hará lo que Bella quiera- me señalé- y quiero comer una pizza de dominós.

- Pero no queremos eso- chillaron juntos.

- Bueno, comeremos unas banderillas- ambos asintieron.

-¡Si!- dijeron en coro, se voltearon a ver, se fruncieron el ceño y se sacaron la lengua.

No pude contener mi risa, me encaminé hacia aquel puesto de banderillas, con mi peluche bajo el brazo y dos "niños" siguiéndome, a paso rápido.

Comimos cada uno cuatro banderillas, estaban deliciosas. Ethan terminó todo manchado de mostaza.

Les tomé una foto a ambos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Paseamos un rato más, comprando algodón de azúcar.

Los ojitos de Ethan ya estaban dando las últimas.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos- le susurré a Edward.

Asintió- okey- mi pequeño está colgado de mi pierna, Edward se percató y lo tomó en brazos.

Se acomodó y le dijo, con voz pastosa.

- Gracias papi- Edward le acarició el cabello sonriente.

- De nada, campeón- estaba más que feliz por el progreso de ambos.

Lo acomodó en el asiento trasero, preferí ir atrás para cuidarlo.

Puse a reproducir la música de mi celular, ya que sabía que lo adormecía.

No tardamos en llegar al departamento.

Edward lo volvió a tomar en brazos y nos dirigimos al edificio.

...

.

Lo acomodamos en su cama y le cambié su ropa, Edward mientras tanto fue a preparar nuestro baño.

Le dejé un beso en su frente, prendí la lámpara de noche y salí.

Antes de entrar al cuarto Edward me tomó de la cintura.

-¿Quieres una copa?- Me dirigió a la sala.

- Si, por favor- fue por ellas y me la entregó.

- Brindemos por el nuevo comienzo- chocamos con delicadeza las copas y dimos un sorbo.

Me abrazó, luego dejó un beso y más. Sus manos sin más empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, sus besos iban desde mi cara hasta el cuello, empezamos a quitarnos la ropa mientras entrabamos al cuarto, el ambiente empezaba a calentarse más.

Me dejó desnuda, sus besos llegan a mi busto; y en ellos se entretuvo, ya que algo de frío y quitarnos la ropa, más los besos han hecho que mis pezones se pongan duros.

Él los succionaba completamente hasta quedarse con el pezón en la punta de su boca, y mordiéndolo tiernamente, mientras yo empezaba a dar pequeños suspiros de placer.

- Mmmmmm..Así amor.-Luego siguió con el otro pezón, caliente, mientras que con mis manos empezaba a masturbar su pene, que para ese momento ya estaba más que excitado.

Poco a poco se va introduciendo en mí, lo tomo de sus hombros para empujar más al fondo, más y más duro, con cada embestida más duro me penetraba.

-Más, más, márcame amor- susurraba sabiendo que Ethan estaba en la otra habitación.

Después de un rato de embestidas, fuertes, lentas y, él torturándose para que no me venga.

Ambos nos venimos.

Me acomoda y ahora yo cabalgaría, doy la velocidad que quiero.

Mis senos están super duros, él los aprieta mientras cabalgo, estoy a punto de venirme y él aumenta la velocidad,

- Más, más duro, así así mmmmmm… que rico me estás haciendo el amor mmmmmmm…"- Me corro toda, dejándome caer a un lado de él cansada, pero ahora era él quien no quería terminar.

Me dejó acurrucarme junto a él, colocando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla.

...

.

UN MES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS.

Había pasado rápido el tiempo, Ethan cada vez estaba más unido a Edward.

Nos tratábamos como una verdadera familia. Marisa pasaba las tardes con nosotros.

Nuestros itinerarios cambiaron drásticamente, los fines de semana era exclusivos para Ethan.

María era feliz con cuidar a Ethan, pero no quería atribuirle más trabajo; así que contraté a una niñera: Ise, todo un encanto de chica.

Últimamente, por el proyecto del hotel no estaba tan pendiente de la tareas de mi hijo, era por ello que Ise estaba ayudándonos.

Mi papá había conocido a Ethan tres semanas después de que ya viviera con nosotros, cayó bajo su hechizo y de inmediato quiso comprarle una juguetería entera.

Hacia una semana exactamente, que Esme la madre de Edward, había venido a visitarnos. Ella observaba a Ethan con mucho interés, y en el momento que recogíamos la mesa, me preguntó si Ethan de verdad era adoptado.

**Inicio del flash back***

- En un momento regresamos, iremos por helado- dijo Edward.

- Yo quiero ir contigo, papi- ahora era yo la que sentía celos de Ethan.

- Okey, no tarden- últimamente, los tres nos pasábamos comiendo mucho.

Seguí con Esme, recogiendo la mesa.

- Bella- volteé a verla.

-¿Qué pasa, Esme?- Dejé los platos en el fregadero.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Ethan de verdad no es hijo de Edward?- Me quedé en shock cuando me lo dijo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Aclaré mi voz.

- Porque sería muy ciega, para no fijarme el gran parecido que tienen; además es Edward en miniatura- ya había llegado el momento de decir la verdad.

- No sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar Esme, realmente sólo una persona lo sabe- bajé la mirada.

- Tranquila Bella, a veces uno sabe por qué hace las cosas- le indiqué que nos sentáramos.

- Si, es su hijo Esme. Cuando lo conocí en París, sucedió. Yo no me di cuenta hasta que estaba en Londres por mis estudios, así estuve dos años, criando al pequeño Ethan con ayuda de Marisa. No quise decirle nada a Edward porque él tenía un futuro por delante, busqué en todo momento cuidar de él. Cuando me gradué, mis padres pidieron que volviera para hacerme cargo de las empresas. Yo no quería que se enteraran de mi hijo, por miedo de que me obligaran a darlo en adopción. Son muchas cosas Esme, pero jamás me he arrepentido de haber tenido a Ethan, se que le debo decir a Edward- tomó mi mano, ya en ese momento me encontraba llorando.

- Tranquila cariño, cuando creas preciso se lo dirás, tiene derecho a saberlo- asentí, se levantó y me abrazó.

**Fin del flash back***

Han pasado muchas cosas, pero la que más me preocupaba era la probabilidad de estar embarazada. Hacía dos meses y medio que no había tenido mi periodo, todo lo atribuía a el estrés, pero desde que Marisa me había metido la duda no podía dormir.

Me encontraba esperando el resultado del test de embarazo que me había hecho.

Sentada en la tapa del inodoro, nerviosa porque pasarán los diez minutos.

Ethan había salido con Ise, Edward llegaría en un rato. Hoy le diría a Edward.

Pasaron los 10 minutos, me acerqué a tomar la prueba de embarazo.

Marcaba dos rayas, eso indicaba que si.

Sentí las lágrimas recorrer mi mejilla.

-¡Dios!- Susurré.

Salí del cuarto de baño y me senté en la orilla de la cama.

- Amor, ya llegué - escuché la voz de Edward, guardé el test bajo la almohada.

- Estoy en el cuarto- esperé a que entrara.

Abrió la puerta sonriente. Pero al posar su mirada en mi rostro, seguramente sin color, corrió hacia mi.

- ¿Te sientes mal? Estás pálida- tocó mi frente.

- Estoy bien, necesitamos hablar- se puso de cuclillas frente a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Se veía asustado, nervioso.

No sabía por cual empezar.

Con la vista trataba de buscar la hora, topé con el reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde. faltaba una hora para que llegara Ethan e Ise.

-Dime Bella, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?- Respiré profundo.

- Es algo que no me esperaba pronto, y no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar- estaría bien empezando por lo del nuevo embarazo.

- si no me dices no sabré cómo me caerá la noticia- entrelace mis dedos.

- Júrame que no te vas a ir, por favor- se veía desconcertado.

- Te lo juro amor ¿qué pasa?- Saqué la prueba.

- Estoy embarazada, Edward- se quedó estático.

-¿Embarazada?- Preguntó en un susurro.

- Si- contesté con voz pastosa.

- ¿De verdad?- Se acercó a mí y tomóla prueba.

Nos quedamos callados, él sólo miraba la prueba, y yo a él.

—¡Por Dios, voy a ser papá! — Gritó abrazándome.

— Si- susurré.

— Gracias amor, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta— me sentía una idiota por arruinar tan rápido su felicidad.

—Hay algo más que tengo que decirte— me dejó de nuevo en la cama y me observó.

—¿Qué pasa? Dime Bella— permaneció de pie.

— Fui una cobarde al ocultártelo, debí de decírtelo cuando lo supe, pero no quise arruinar tu futuro— trató de interrumpirme- espera por favor- asintió- pero creo que es mejor que yo lo diga ahora. Me odiarás lo sé.- Bajé la mirada.- Hace cinco años tuve un hijo en Londres- alcé la mirada- pasaron dos meses desde mi llegada cuando lo descubrí.- Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa- Edward, Ethan es tu hijo biológico.

No me respondió, su mirada tenía infinidad de emociones.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? — Se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

No respondí, me puse de pie.

— ¡Que tengo un hijo! Bella— Traté de acercarme a él.

— Lo siento tanto, Edward— mis lágrimas empezaban a escaparse.

— Bueno, por lo menos esta vez tuviste la amabilidad de contármelo— sonrió cínicamente- ¿o pensabas ocultármelo? Nunca creí eso de ti, ¿cómo has podido ocultármelo? Sabías que quería quedarme a tu lado y tú sólo me utilizaste, ¿sabes? Mi única intención de que volvieras a mí era vengarme de ti.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, al poco tiempo sentí la puerta del departamento siendo azotada, indicando su partida.

Sentí la fragilidad de mis piernas, los sollozos más fuertes, mi respiración más escasa y mi mente martillándome internamente.

Una oscuridad llevándome a un lugar desconocido.

.

.

.

* * *

**nota: **_estoy llorando sin duda, no quería que el reaccionara así pero tenia que pasar, muchas lo veían venir._

_¿que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿que creen que le sucederá a bella? ¿edward la perdonara?_

_espero sus hermosos RW._

_bueno chicas tengo buenas y malas noticias, como muchas se enteraron perdí o me robaron el celular realmente no se, el caso es que allí estaban todos los capítulos, los volveré a escribir, por eso pido su paciencia, tratare de no tardarme mucho._

_bueno les quiero agradecer muchísimo a Almu,Dianita,ise,ale y meli por su ayuda y apoyo en todo este trayecto, como las que aun siguen conmigo, a las lectoras de facebook, a las lectoras silenciosas, gracias._

_nos leemos pronto, les deseo un fin de semana._

_les invito a leer las demás historias._

**LAS VOCES DE LA SOMBRA.**

Las voces de la sombra fue algo complicado de escribir, se trataba de destapar ventanas que me hacían sentir muy mal. Fui la otra y, sin duda, era un peso muy difícil de cargar porque siempre tenía que superar a la verdadera mujer de aquél hombre.

Fue sumamente difícil porque al final me enamoré perdidamente de él. Sí, me enamoré de un hombre casado, lo peor que podía hacer en ésta situación.

Él correspondía mi amor, pero a veces creía que sólo lo decía para que no lo dejara. Permanecí a su lado tres años, tiempo en el que las sombras me acompañaron, era difícil verlo con ella, yo soñaba con ser la que estuviera a su lado.

Un día todo cambió, los descuidos trajeron una sorpresa, yo estaba feliz, pero él simplemente dijo _lo siento Isabella, pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo _y sin más salió de aquél departamento, donde habíamos compartido tantas cosas.

Así fue como Edward Cullen desapareció de mi vida y ahora seis años después temo que pueda encontrarme a mí y mis hijas... Nuestras hijas.

Las voces de la sombra cuenta mi vida, cuenta porqué me fijé en un hombre casado y cómo al final lo que yo hice sufrir a esa mujer, se me devolvió.

**Casados por una semana**

Dos amigos o como lo dicen los jóvenes en la actualidad: _"amigos con derechos", _son los protagonistas de esta historia.

Sus compañeros hacen una apuesta para ver cuánto tiempo duran juntos.

La casa de los padres de Edward –el chico– es la elegida para llevar a cabo el "experimento", el cual durará una semana. Dichos amigos deberán fingir un matrimonio y así descubrir si son capaces de soportarse.

Y creo que ese "experimento" me lleva a hacerme muchas preguntas… ¿Lograran terminar la semana juntos? ¿Quién ganará la apuesta? ¿Qué pasará en esa casa? ¿Alguno siente más que odio? ¿Quizás amor?

Bueno, así como tengo mis preguntas tengo mis teorías… Creo que si terminaran la semana, ¿o no? ¡Qué intriga! Esta apuesta pone todo en duda, ¿y qué pasará en la casa? Ni idea, así que seguiré de cerca cada narración de esta historia o mejor dicho, de la vida de estos dos locos jóvenes.

Ahora vienen mis misterios: ¿Será que nada más pasará? ¿O sucederán cosas que ninguno de los dos contará?

Como dicen las paredes no hablan y lo que pasa dentro de esa casa allá se queda.

Bueno, dejaré de quejarme, tengo una semana para averiguar qué pasará y así resolver todas mis preguntas.

.

.

.

Les presento a nuestros protagonistas:

Isabella Swan, jovencita de 17 años de edad, de rasgos finos, estudiante de bachiller y bailarina de ballet; cuerpo curvilíneo, estatura media, ojos negros profundos que con la simple mirada te atrapan.

Edward Cullen, joven de 18 años de edad, de rasgos fuertes, estudiante de bachiller y jinete; cuerpo de ensueño, musculoso, pero no tanto como para exagerar, ojos cafés oscuros que si te enfocan podrías dejarte caer en la tentación.

Ella es una chica encantadora, a la cual le gusta estar siempre rodeada de sus mejores amigas, ama el ballet como a su propia vida. Es la única hija de Renée y Charlie Swan. La vida le ha dado muchos motivos para luchar por sus sueños, para alcanzar sus metas aunque fracase y tema intentarlo de nuevo, siempre buscará la fuerza para salir adelante.

Él es un chico tierno, pero que guarda sus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo recibir burlas; le encanta el fútbol, jugar video juegos, ver películas, pero sobre todo molestar a Bella. Es el único hijo de Esmeralda y Carlisle Cullen. Edward está enamorado de una chica que nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo que él siente por ella.

.

.

.

¿Será esta semana la semana de la revelación de varios sentimientos? ¿Cuánto tiempo se pueden esconder los sentimientos?

**ENGAÑÁNDO POR AMOR.**

_Era la nueva dueña de las acciones Swan en la empresa Cullen&Swan Inc._

_Mi padre me las había cedido cuando se jubiló, hoy habían programado una junta general, para que el presidente hablara de las nuevas ideas y avances de los negocios en la India._

_Yo no tenía consciencia de quién era él, nunca lo había visto ni por asomo._

_En la mesa, donde estábamos sentados más de quince personas incluyéndome, leían una y otra vez el detallado informe que había sido entregado hace un par de minutos._

_Hablaba sobre las finas telas que la India ofrecía por precios realmente accesibles, también tomaban en cuenta, tanto los beneficios como los inconvenientes de dicha inversión, todo estaba más que claro en el informe._

_Acababa de sacar mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Frank -mi novio- cuando las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas, revelando al hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida._

_Alto, cabello cobrizo, cuerpo musculoso, cubierto por un traje hecho a la medida de color gris, sus ojos eran dos bellas esmeraldas, al toparse con mi mirada sonrió y no pude evitar ver, por más tiempo del cordialmente solicitado, sus labios tan deseables._

_La junta fue un martirio, tuve que soportar su mirada y antes de que pudiera huir despavorida, él me tomó del brazo._

—_Veo que no me recuerdas —habló mientras yo forcejeaba para que me soltara._

—_No, no te recuerdo —dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho._

—_Qué mala memoria tienes, yo sí que te recuerdo, eras mi mejor amiga de la infancia —por más que traté de hacer memoria, nada llegaba a mi mente._

—_Lo siento, pero de verdad no lo hago —dije dispuesta a irme, cuando él volvió a hablar._

—_Te invito a almorzar, así podremos ponernos al corriente —ordenó sonriendo descaradamente._

—_Lo siento, en serio no puedo. —Tomé el picaporte, dispuesta a irme en ese mismo momento._

—_¿Qué diría tu padre si se enterara de que despreciaste un almuerzo con el presidente de la empresa? —dijo y yo suspiré, sabiendo que sería muy mal visto por Charlie._

—_Está bien, pero que quede claro, sólo lo hago por mi padre —respondí entre dientes mientras salíamos de la sala de conferencias._

_..._

_las quiere LILI._


End file.
